The Jester
by Nectardishidafimo
Summary: Two new girls transfer to Seiyo elementary. Overused topic, I know, but I was BORED. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows. I do not own Shugo Chara, and it is now rated for future cursing. And so that I don't have to keep the author's note kid friendly. (I've been trying so hard!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sierra's POV  
"Sierra, get up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" My mom called.  
"And what a nightmare that would be." I shouted back, sitting up groggily.  
"Well Autumn's about to leave, so if you want to walk to school with her, you'd better hurry!" One look at my alarm clock caused me to wince. I was usually up by six, but today I had overslept gruesomely. It was almost eight. Quickly, I threw on the school uniform, a red plaid skirt, white button up shirt, red tie, and black jacket. Then I rushed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast off of the kitchen counter, and rushed out the door, scooping up my bag on the way out the door.  
"Bye, mom," I called as I shut the gate after me. It was my first day at Seiyo elementary. We had moved here two days before, because my father had transferred his job to Japan. I was really excited, because I've always kind of wanted to visit Japan. The best part was that my best friend Autumn Deckler who was a month younger than me, had moved with us. She often fought with her siblings, so she spent a lot of time visiting us. My parents had kind of accepted her as a second daughter. When they had learned they were moving, they had begged her parents to let her move with us. They had finally caved, and so Autumn was living with us. She actually had a pen pal, a year older than us, who used to go there. He was in middle school now. His name was Kukai. I ran to catch up with her, and we headed to school.  
"So, what do you think school will be like?" I asked her.  
"I don't know, nee-chan! I can't wait to see!" She responded. She's addressed me as nee-chan for years. We saw the school gates and stepped through, immediately surrounded by other girls dressed as we were. There were also boys, who were dressed similarly, but with blue shorts and blue ties. We noticed a bunch of kids clustered around a group of people our age, wearing short plaid capes over their uniforms. The boys capes were blue and the girls capes were red. There were three girls and two boys. One of the girls had short pink hair, one was extremely short with long blonde wavy hair, and the third was extremely energetic, with honey colored pigtails. One of the boys had blonde hair to the nape of his neck, and the other had really long purple hair, which I thought was awesome. I dyed the tips of my hair purple at the end of last year, once.  
"Who the heck do you think they are?" I asked Autumn.  
"Oh, those must be the guardians!" She exclaimed. "Kukai told me all about them. The girl with long hair is Rima Mashiro, The girl with pigtails is Yaya Yuiki, the pink chick is Amu Hinamori, the blonde guy is Tadase Hotori, and the purple dude is Nagihiko Fujisaki. They have special privileges, such as leaving early, or coming in late. They're amazing!"  
"Oookay, that's a lot to absorb. Let's just get to class, shall we?"  
"Sure."**

* * *

**Autumn's POV  
Nee-chan and I went to class and the teacher, Nikaidou sensei, introduced us.  
"Class, please welcome Autumn Deckler and Sierra Sorenson. They just moved here from America, so anyone who would be willing to show them around, please do." He directed us to two empty seats in the corner of the room. We passed notes to each-other, until Nikaido caught us.  
"Excuse me, if you could pay attention in class, I would greatly appreciate it."  
"We are paying attention Sensei, we're just passing notes at the same time. Sierra Nee-chan and I are very good at multitasking." I said kindly. Someone spoke from the front of the room.  
"Why do you call her Nee-chan if you aren't related?" It was Mashiro Rima. Upon closer inspection, I saw that all of the Guardians, except Yuiki Yaya, were in our class.  
"We've been as close as sisters since we met in preschool." I replied.  
"Alright, well, please give all of your attention to the lesson from now on." Nikaido said, as he walked back to the front of the class.  
At lunch we walked outside and sat under a tree.  
"Did Kukai tell you anything else about the Guardians?" Nee-chan asked me, as she took a bite out of her onigiri.  
"They're like a student council, they protect the students privacy and organize school events and stuff. Oh, and there are also the Guardian positions."  
"Positions?"  
"Yeah, the King's chair, Queen's chair, Jack's chair, Ace's chair, and the Joker." I explained, counting the positions on my fingers.  
"Judging by what you tell me about Kukai from your emails, he was the Jack."  
"Yup! I know who has the other positions too. The King is Hotori Tadase, the Queen is Mashiro Rima, the Jack is Fujisaki Nagihiko, the Ace is Yuiki Yaya, and The Joker is Hinamori Amu."  
"How do you know all of that?" asked a voice from behind us. We turned around to see the Guardians.  
"Souma Kukai." I said simply "We've been pen-pals since second grade."**

* * *

******Sierra's POV  
"You know Kukai?!" the girl with pigtails squealed, and glomped us.  
"Hey, I don't. Autumn does. Get off, pigtails." I said.  
"Don't call Yaya pigtails." The girl pouted.  
"Try and stop me." I replied simply. She stuck her tongue out and shifted her attention to Autumn.  
"So you know Kukai? Did he tell you anything else?" asked pinkie. What had Autumn called her? Amu Hinamori.  
"No. I just know your names and what you do." Autumn responded politely. Well, I guess one of us has to be polite.  
"Well I think he's coming by today. You want to meet him?" invited Pinkie.  
"Could I?" Autumn asked, star-sparkles in her eyes.  
"Sure." Amu said.  
"I guess." said Goldilocks, the one who asked why Autumn called me nee-chan during class.  
"You can come if you want." said Sparkles, the blonde dude.  
"Yaya wants Autumn to come!"  
"Fine by me." Purple added.  
"Can Sierra nee-chan come too?" Autumn asked.  
"Fine." Yaya said, dragging out the I.  
"Then it's settled." said pinkie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was reminded by my friend to add a disclaimer, because I am a moron and did not do it last time. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara, or Nadeshiko would show up a lot more. Also, I need to add that this story is a collaboration with Otaku-Lord-Bubbles, who is my awesome sister from another mister.**

Chapter 2

Sierra's POV  
We followed the Guardians into a big glass structure. It was like a greenhouse, but less humid and sweaty and gross. A boy with shaggy red-brown hair and a girl with long blonde pigtails were sitting at a table in the middle of the garden.  
"Kukai!" Pigtails squealed, glomping the boy "Did you finally decide to flunk out of junior high?"  
"Yaya, I've told you, I'm not going to flunk out of junior high." He said. I wanted to call him red-head, but that would probably make Autumn hate me.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
I can't believe I'm meeting Kukai in person! I've only ever video chatted with him before. He looked over and saw us.  
"No way! Autumn why are you here?!" he almost yelled.  
"I just transferred here! It's so awesome to meet you in person!" I said.  
"Hey Kukai, who's this?" The girl with blonde pigtails growled, she had a dark aura, and was glaring at me. She looked strangely familiar.  
"She's been Kukai's pen-pal since second grade, Utau-chan." Yaya said.  
"Utau?" Sierra asked furrowing her eyebrows together "Autumn, didn't General Jerkwad say he had a little sister named Utau?"  
"Yup. Uhm Utau-chan, do you have an older brother named Ikuto?" I asked. Amu blushed lightly at the mention of Ikuto's name.  
"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?"  
"Sierra Nee-chan's parents took us to an orchestra a little while ago, and he was one of the violinists. We bumped into him afterwards, and Sierra Nee-chan instantly hated him. She calls him General Jerkwad." I replied, giggling at the memory.  
"So," Kukai interrupted "do you wanna go one on one at soccer?" Kukai asked me.  
"You bet, dude." I smirked, showing some of my true personality.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"Oh ho ho," I grinned "you shouldn't have done that. Autumn's going to destroy you."  
"Kukai won't lose, he's great at soccer." Pigtails frowned at me.  
"I know Kukai will lose because Autumn is better than some of the college boys, who were trying out for professional teams where we used to live."  
"Those guys don't count, they were awful. Though, the high school boys were pretty good." Autumn pointed out, she' too modest.

Awesome transition to soccer game

"Wow! They're neck and neck." Pinkie exclaimed. Everytime Autumn scored a goal Kukai would score one too, and vise versa. It was 8:8.  
"This guy is good." I said, glaring at Kukai. I'd never hear the end of it if Autumn lost. They scored another goal each. One more point and she wins! Kukai scored.  
No way! How could Autumn lose?  
"Yay! Kukai! Yaya told you Kukai would win!" Pigtails exclaimed happily. I went over to where Autumn was standing, panting.  
"You alright?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
"You aren't upset that you lost? What have you done with my best friend?"  
"What are you talking about, I think you're the one who's upset I lost."  
"You let him win didn't you?"  
"Maaaaybe."  
"You let him win!" I gasped.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
After the match, we headed back to the gardens. The truth was, I hadn't let Kukai win. As we walked along the field, I found myself wishing that I could be the best at sports. I'm really competitive, so I always get annoyed when I lose. But right now, I wished even harder than usual. Kukai is a year older than us, but I still don't find that an excuse. As we walked, I saw something light orange in the grass and slipped it into my bag. I love the color orange and anything that is orange, so I decided I'd figure out what it was later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Autumn POV  
Despite losing to Kukai in soccer, my day was still going well until the thug attack. We were walking across the grass back towards the royal garden when three older guys who were dressed all in black and seemed like late teens stepped into our way. They seemed to be wearing a school uniform of sorts, with black long pants, jacket, and shirt. Strangely enough, their collars had little silver crosses dangling from them. It looked like what General Jerkwad had worn at the concert. One of them had blonde hair, and in my opinion, was the very picture of a spoiled teen. Another was fairly short, but robust, with dark hair, and the third had black hair below his shoulders and was taller than the other two.  
"Hey, girlies. Now, what would a bunch of beautiful ladies be doing hanging out with some losers like these little kids?" The blonde asked.  
"lollicon." I murmured to Nee-chan. All of the boys simultaneously stepped forward, forming a human barrier between us girls and the older teens. I stepped forward, wanting to fight as well, but Sierra Nee-chan grabbed my arm  
"Calm...calm...calm...calm..." She murmured to me, patting my head. Then she suddenly bolted forward, lunging for the blonde guy's jaw. "Let me at 'im!" she shouted, She raked her claws down the sides of his face, leaving torn white skin with beading blood behind.  
"She demon!" he howled.  
Kukai also moved forward, delivering a swift kick to the tall guy's gut. The older guy doubled over in pain, out of breath. He brought up his leg and twisted it to the side, kneeing the tall guy in the temple, which swiftly knocked him out. Tadase stayed back and basically stood between us and anything interesting. Meanwhile, Nagihiko dodged to the left and swept his leg around the back of the short guy's knee, knocking him down. Nee-chan was now dodging frantic blows from the blonde guy. It didn't seem too difficult, because his vision was obscured by the blood, but I decided I should help her anyway. I walked up behind him and karate flipped him over my shoulder.  
"So what do we do with them?" asked Amu, looking down at the pile of teenagers.  
"I say we roll them into that ditch over there!" I said.  
"Ooh, that sounds fun! I call kicking blondie in!" added Nee-chan. Everyone stared at us.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." said Kukai. "That's a good idea. let's go." Tadase finally decided to make himself useful and started nudging the short guy with his foot repeatedly, effectively rolling him forwards. Yaya helped him by... basically just walking next to him cheering. Kukai dealt with the tall guy and Nagihiko  
dragged "blondie" over to the edge of the ditch, obligingly leaving him there so that Sierra Nee-chan could kick him in. Which I could tell she found quite fun. I stomped on the tall guy's arm once for good measure before helping Kukai shove him over the edge, and Yaya just laughed at the short guy while Tadase pushed him in.  
"Now I really wish mom had let me get that flame thrower." Sierra Nee-chan muttered.  
"Flame thrower?" Nagihiko asked.  
"Like a gun, but it shoots fire." I clarified.  
"But why would you want one?" asked Tadase.  
"Duh, to set stuff on fire." Sierra answered.  
"Why?" Amu-chan seemed slightly spooked by that.  
"Because fire is fun." All of the guardians looked strangely at Sierra Nee-chan, and we continued.  
When we finally got back to the Royal Garden, I was exhausted. That flip took a lot out of me.  
"Are you okay, Autumn-chan?" Nagihiko asked "You're really pale."  
"I'm fine," I replied quietly "just a bit... tired..." Then everything went black.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
Autumn collapsed right in front of us, I rushed to help her.  
"Autumn?! Autumn are you okay?!" I cried, shaking her shoulder.  
"Let's get her to the infirmary." Sparkles said. Purple picked her up, and we rushed her to the infirmary. Goldilocks opted to stay behind. Pinkie and Pigtails followed at a slower pace, but I ran to keep up. I would NOT let Autumn out of my sight until she was back on her feet. We got into the infirmary, and the nurse declared it a case of fatigue. She said that we should just let her sleep, and she'd get better. We all sat down next to the cot the nurse had directed Purple to set her down on. I watched Autumn closely. This was all the fault of those older guys. What the hell had they been THINKING? I mean, even Utah was only 16, so we're all way too young for them! Besides, why would anyone go with them? I wished I could have burned them to ashes! People like that, praying on elementary schoolers don't deserve to exist! Behind me, I heard a collective gasp and I looked up. Everyone was staring at something on the floor in front of me. I looked at it, and it appeared to be an egg. It was black with what looked like flames sprouting from the bottom up. I picked it up.  
"So," I said cheerfully. "Any idea what the heck this is?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kukai's POV (What, did you really think it would just be Autumn and Sierra for the entire story?)  
"You have a Shugo egg!?" we exclaimed  
"Oh, really useful. Now, would one of you explain what exactly that is?" Sierra asked, rolling her eyes.  
"It's the egg for something like... a little person. And that little person, once it hatches, is the physical representation of your would be self." I tried to explain.  
"And why do I have one?" Sierra questioned.  
"What were you thinking about just now?" Fujisaki asked.  
"How I wanted to burn those teens down to ashes, I guess." Autumn started to stir, and we all rushed to the side of her cot. Autumn's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking down at me. What happened? Oh that's right, I passed out... I PASSED OUT?!  
"Nee-chan?!" I said sitting bolt upright.  
"Right here, Autumn." she said, patting my arm. I pulled her into a tight hug, and she smiled. "It's alright, we're all okay."  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but we should try and figure out why you gave birth to a Shugo egg. You said you wanted to burn those teens down to ashes, that doesn't give me any clues." Utau said.  
"I don't know what a Shugo egg is, but Nee-chan's dream is to be a pyromaniac."  
"Well, there you have it, folks!" said Yaya in an announcer voice.  
"Apparently, this is a Shugo egg." Sierra Nee-chan said, holding up her egg.  
"It suits you." I replied. "Wait a second..." I dug into my bag, which someone had left next to the cot, and pulled out the orange thing I had found earlier. Upon closer inspection, it was a lightish orange egg, with two pale blue rings around the top and bottom. In the center there were three soft green stars circling a silver trophy.  
"This is one of those Shugo egg things, right?" Sierra Nee-chan asked, pointing to my egg.  
"They both have eggs!" a tiny clown exclaimed, floating up to us.  
"And I assume this is what they look like when they hatch?" I asked.  
"Well, not necessarily, but along those lines. Same size. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" Amu said. Four small figures floated up. One was pink with a small visor decorated with a heart, and she looked like a cheerleader. The next was blue, wearing a beret with a spade on it. A third was wearing a green maid outfit, with what looked like a handkerchief on her head and a clover. The fourth and last was yellow with pigtails, a white headset microphone with diamond accents, white boots, and a short yellow two piece. Several other little people floated up. One was dressed like a king, one looked like a baby in a pink jumper with a hat that had bunny ears. There was also the clown they had seen first, she had straight orange hair, a red jumpsuit with white polka dots, she also had a floppy hat with the same pattern as the suit and a green puff ball at the tip. An angel and devil argued about something over by Utau. Another looked like Nagihiko, it had long purple hair and was wearing a beanie. The last one had spiky teal green hair and was wearing a sweatband with a star on it. I blinked.  
"Um... What the hey?" I watched the little figures float around and chase each other.  
"Hi!' said the little pink cheerleader. "My name is Ran! These are Miki-" she gestured towards the blue one with the beret "Suu!" She indicated the green maid. "And Dia." The yellow pop-star looking one waved. Suu spoke up.  
"We're Amu-chan's shugo chara!"  
"New subjects, I am the king, Kiseki, and I am Tadase's Chara!" The one that looked like a king said. I noticed Miki staring at him. And I thought Miki was a boy.  
"I'm Pepe, Yaya-tan's chara-dechu." The baby said, pushing Kiseki out of the way.  
"How dare you push your king!" he shouted. they argued and the rest of the charas came forward.  
"I'm Kusukusu! Rima is my owner, kusu kusu kusu!" The clown from earlier giggled.  
"I'm Il," The devil said, and then pointed to the angel "that's El over there."  
"We're Utau-chan's charas." El said.  
"Yo! I'm Rhythm, Nagi's chara. You guys are so cute!" the one that looked like Nagihiko said, giving us a thumbs-up. Sierra Nee-chan flicked him, and he flew across the room.  
"I don't want to hear that coming from a tiny person." she said  
"I'm Kukai's chara, Daichi." The one who was wearing a sweatband said.  
"Cute." I mumbled under my breath  
"What?" everyone asked  
"Cuuuuute!" I squee'd, and my eyes turned into hearts. Everyone except Nee-chan sweat dropped. "You guys are adorable! How come we couldn't see you before?"  
"Only people with a Shugo Chara or Shugo egg, can see us." Kiseki said, adjusting his tiny crown.  
"Aaah!" I yelled.  
"We aren't scary-dechu." Pepe said, looking offended  
"No, it's just that Sierra Nee-chan's parents are probably worried!" I said pointing to the clock.  
"Oh, crap, you're right!" Nee-chan said putting our eggs away. "Gotta go, folks!"  
We rushed out of there like bats out of hell.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"You know, my parents won't really care. They don't mind me coming home late, as long as I call them." I told Autumn as we walked home. I had called them after school when I had found out we were staying.  
"But you didn't."  
"Yes I did. Earlier."  
"Then why did we leave?" Autumn asked.  
"I wanted some time to discuss this on our own. So what were you thinking about when your egg appeared?"  
"How I wished that I was the best at sports." Autumn explained.  
"So it must be a sports chara?" I guessed as I opened the front door.  
"I guess so." Autumn confirmed. My mom came out.  
"Hello girls! Your dad's just gone out to get fried chicken. Today after dinner we're going to the park." My mom said. I smiled. I loved the park. Autumn and I had gone there after unpacking our first day here. It had a set of swings, a jungle gym, and a little splash pool for the kids to use during the summer.  
We ate and then went to the park. It was already ten when we got home, so Autumn and I fell into bed immediately.  
The next morning, we went to school at eight. We decided that we should bring the eggs with us, because there was always a chance of my mom going into our room. The guardians stood near our desks and said hi to us before class. We were talking about last night's homework, and then Pinkie asked Autumn to check their answers to number seven. Autumn said she was willing to bet she got it right. Then Autumn's egg floated out of her bag. It popped open and a chara floated out. She had light blue hair, tied up into pigtails with little green star hair clips. She was wearing a yellow tank top and orange shorts, her eyes were a mix of lavender and silver.  
"Hiya! I'm Jordan, your Shugo Chara. I was born from your feelings of wanting to compete." Jordan said.  
"Yay you hatched!" Ran and the other charas all swarmed around her, introducing themselves.  
At lunch we decided to eat under the same tree as yesterday, the Guardians joined us. We were talking about school, and and laughing at how clumsy Nikaido is. And that's when I saw them. Those horrid teens from yesterday. The ones who are at fault for Autumn passing out. Anger boiled inside me. Autumn must have realized what I was looking at, because she whispered in my ear.  
"Calm yourself." she said. the words went right out my other ear.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
I looked to the Guardians, they hadn't noticed yet.  
"Uhm, I might need some help over here." I said nervously. They saw the teens and then looked at Sierra Nee-chan. I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. Then her anger boiled over and she burst.  
"HEY YOU!" she practically screamed "YOU MADE AUTUMN FAINT, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"  
"I need help holding her back!" I said to the Guardians "NOW!" I yelled when they hesitated. They ran over and grabbed Sierra Nee-chan. Nagihiko and I tried to calm her down. The teens looked our way and then ran faster than we ran out of the cafeteria at our old school on asparagus day.  
"COWARDS!" she yelled after them "They should burn in Asgard."  
"Oh yeah! Let's burn 'em to ashes!" a voice said from behind us. We turned around and Nee-chan's Shugo Egg floated out. Nee-chan's chara popped out. She was wearing a long orange skirt and a tightly fitting red tank top, leaving her arms, which had slightly discolored skin that looked pinkish in spots. She had long orange hair in a ponytail down her back and had Amber eyes. There was what looked like a flame painted on her left shoulder. She was barefoot.  
"Ember! Call me anything else and I'll burn you to a crisp." she said  
"Okay dearest." Sierra Nee-chan said. Ember smirked, looks like she's the exception.  
"Hi, I'm Ran." Ran said excitedly, and extremely fast "And this is, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Pepe, Kusukusu, Rhythm, and Jordan! Il, El, and Daichi aren't here right now, but you can meet them later."  
"Cool." Ember replied. The bell rang, and we all went back to class. Nikaidou took attendance and then started teaching. Sierra Nee-chan tapped my shoulder. I looked over and was passed a note. I read it and it said: 'Why didn't you guys let me beat up those teens? Or at least Blondie?' I scribbled on the back: 'I didn't want you to get in trouble.' and passed it back. She looked at me and shrugged, which I interpreted as: I would have dealt with it if it meant taking a bite out of them. Then she entertained herself by flicking small balls of crumpled paper at Ember and catching them when they were tossed back. I went to paying attention. Soon, class was over. In the middle of Mathematics, I received a note that said we were invited to the royal gardens again that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sierra: There is some OCxKukai here. Very little though.**

**Autumn: It's Sierra's fault! She's trying to set me up with Kukai!**

**Sierra: But you guys are so cute.**

**Autumn: Shut up.**

**Kukai: What are we talking about?**

**Autumn: The disclaimer. Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Tadase's POV  
After school, the Guardians and Autumn-san and Sierra-san all went to the Royal Garden. After we got there, I found some extra chairs for the new girls. They thanked me, and we all sat down.  
"Okay, so." started Amu-chan.  
"Well, how is everybody doing today?" Yuiki-san asked, bouncing.  
"Good!" said most of us.  
"Passable." Mashiro-san said.  
"Anyway, we have something to discuss." I said. "Usually, members of the school with Shugo Chara are made members of the guardians. So, will you two join?" I asked. Autumn-san and Sierra-san looked at each other.  
"Accepted." Sierra-san said.  
"Sure, why not?" Autumn-san added.  
"Well we also need to decide what positions you'll occupy." pointed out Fujisaki-kun.  
"That's true, all the card positions are taken." Said Amu-chan.  
"Well, we're going with a court theme, as well, yes?" asked Autumn.  
"Sure." answered Yuiki-san.  
"Well then, why not...Jester and Magician!" suggested Sierra-san.  
"Works for me." Mashiro-san said, shrugging.

Sierra's POV, (Because thinking like Tadase is boring as school. He's not rude. He's polite. BOOOORING).  
"So, since term doesn't end for a while, why don't we just call a special assembly and announce it tomorrow." suggested Sparkles.  
"Sounds good." Pinkie approved. A random thought popped into my head.  
"Hey Purple."  
"You can call me Nagi." he said.  
"I'd rather call you Purple. Anyway, why do you look like a girl?" I asked, Autumn hit upside the back of my head.  
"That's rude Sierra Nee-chan! Wait. Now that she mentions it you do look like a girl, Nagi." Autumn said.  
"It's a valid point." Jordan said.  
"Well," Nagi said "it's actually-"  
"It's a family tradition, that the men in Fujisaki-kun's family have to dress as girls to practice traditional dance." Sparkles said.  
"Exactly." Purple smiled. He's hiding something.  
"He's hiding something." Autumn, Ember, and Jordan whispered to me simultaneously.  
"Yeah, I figured that out." I whispered back.

Autumn's POV  
"What'cha whispering about?" We spun around to see Kukai, Utau, and... General Jerkwad? (That's Ikuto.)  
"Ikuto!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Hey Sierra Nee-chan, what'll it be today?" I asked.  
"Oh, make it my medium one. Good amount of pain, but not too much evidence." she gave me an evil grin. I pulled a shovel out of my bag and handed it to her. She walked up to Ikuto, and whacked him hard in the upper arm.  
"Ouch!" he winced.  
"Ah! Ikuto are you okay?" Amu asked.  
"Are you worried about me?" he smirked.  
"Of course I am, you just got hit with a shovel. I'd be worried if that happened to anyone." she replied  
"That was fun!" Nee-chan said giving me back the shovel.  
"Why do you carry those around for her?" Ikuto asked me, rubbing the spot where the shovel hit his arm "Have you ever considered she might hit you with them?" How dare he say that Sierra Nee-chan would hurt me! I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to my height.  
"No I haven't considered that. And I'll have you know, that if you suggest that Sierra Nee-chan would hurt me on purpose ever again you will regret it." I growled.

Sierra's POV  
Autumn spun around, whipping her hair into General Jerkwad's face, and walking over to an empty chair. Everyone was stunned, even me. I'd never seen her act like that before. I hoped she was okay, and went over to sit next to her.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"After this, I just want to use those shovels to bash in his face."  
"You could." I suggested, but Autumn shook her head.  
"Utau would be mad at me. I actually want to be friends with her."  
"Oh well."  
"So what's up?" asked Kukai.  
"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Autumn screamed he definitely had not been there a second ago. I have no idea how he managed to sneak up on us, because we both have extremely good senses.  
"Whoa, calm down, Autumn!" Kukai said, wincing.  
"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" Autumn shouted.  
"Autumn didn't get much sleep last night." Jordan said, popping up out of a nearby potted petunia. I noticed that the other Guardians were looking at us strangely, so I suggested that we go join them. We sat and talked about school for an hour more. Jordan hadn't been kidding, Autumn had woken up at 3 AM and not fallen back to sleep at all. At the end of the meeting everyone left. I looked over at Autumn, her head was resting on her arms and her breathing was even.  
"Crap, she's asleep. And I don't feel like carrying her home." I sighed, then looked around the garden to see if anyone was left to bribe. Kukai was just standing up.  
"Kukai." I said pointing my pencil at him "Carry Autumn for me."  
"What, why me?" He asked.  
"Because no one else is here, and I don't want to."  
"Then wake her up." Kukai said reaching over to shake Autumn awake.  
"If you do that, she'll bite your hand off." I said "So let's get going."  
"Fine." he gave me his bag and picked Autumn up. We started walking, and I opened the door for them so we could leave. I skipped ahead. Kukai tried to keep up, but he was too busy attempting not to jostle Autumn. Staying within sight, I only walked far enough ahead that I wouldn't have to talk, but I probably wouldn't lose them. Kukai didn't seem to have trouble carrying Autumn, so I wasn't worried.

Kukai's POV ('Cause I can.) (Oh, hush Nee-chan. You're going to ruin my moment with Kukai!)  
Sierra was walking far ahead, so I concentrated on Autumn. Her head was resting on my arm, but she wasn't particularly heavy. She looked really peaceful in her sleep, a huge contrast to her usual alertness. It feels like we've been walking for a while, but that might be because I'm carrying Autumn.  
"It's only about ten more minutes." Sierra called back.  
"Okay." I said, as loud as possible without waking Autumn up. When I got to the gate Sierra was unlocking the door. She told me how to get to Autumn's room, and said that she'd be there as soon as she got the mail. Frankly I'd feel better if Sierra was showing me where to go, because their house was really big. When I found the right, room I just guessed which bed was Autumn's. It wasn't that hard though, one of the beds had a green blanket covered in blue stars. The blanket on the other bed was covered in flames.  
"I guess Autumn and Sierra share a room." I said to myself. Another thing that tipped me off is that Autumn's side of the room had a lot of the pictures I sent her taped to the wall, including ones of... me?  
"Kukai?" Autumn squeaked. I jumped.

Autumn's POV  
Why is Kukai in my room?! Wait, why am I even home?  
"Uhm... hi." I said quietly, pulling my covers over most of my face.  
"Hi. You fell asleep at the Guardian meeting, and Sierra asked me to carry you home for her." he laughed nervously.  
"Oh, thank you then."  
"I, uh, like your pictures." his attention stopped on one picture, and he blushed. I turned to where he was looking and saw a digitally edited picture of me kissing Kukai on the cheek. I knew I was a deeper shade of red than a tomato.  
"SIERRA!" I screamed "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE PICTURES OF ME KISSING GUYS YOU THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON!" Sierra was right outside the door, so there's no reason to scream, but I'm really mad. I threw off my blanket, stomped past Kukai, and flung open the door. Sierra stopped dead in her tracks of trying to sneak away when she heard the door hit the wall. Sierra's mom rushed out of her office. She was carrying the fire poker that she always kept in her office.  
"I heard screaming, is there a burglar?!" She said.  
"Sierra is making pictures of me kissing guys again!" I said angrily.  
"Oh." she sighed leaning the poker against the wall "May I ask who it is this time, and see the picture?" I walked back into my room, ripped the picture off the wall, and with my free hand dragged Kukai out into the hallway.. She looked him over and I handed her the picture.  
"Wow Sierra, you've really outdone yourself this time. It looks so real."  
"Mom!" I yelled.  
"Thanks, mom." Sierra said smugly.  
"Huh. How is it, that she's both your mom, and Sierra's?" Kukai asked scratching his chin.  
"Remember how I told that I pretty much disowned my family, and was adopted by Sierra Nee-chan's family?"  
"Oh, that's right." he said "Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Sorenson, my name's Souma Kukai." he introduced himself.  
"How polite, but you can call me mom, since your Autumn's boyfriend." She smiled, Kukai blushed.  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled  
"Well he should be." Nee-chan said.  
"Be quiet! You did this exact same thing with Josh, before you knew he was my cousin!"  
"Yeah, sorry about that. But you made such a cute couple, you looked so alike!"  
"Because we're related!"  
"Autumn your family is really weird." Kukai said.  
"Yes, yes we are. But you should still stay for dinner!" Mom said "Why don't you go wash up." She directed Kukai to the washroom downstairs.  
"You're welcome!" Nee-chan smiled, as soon as soon as Kukai was out of earshot.  
"Help me." I said to the ceiling.  
They started down the stairs, and turned around.  
"Well are you coming?" Mom asked  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes!" they both exclaimed.  
"Wait." Nee-chan said "We need to dress you up." I can say goodbye to my life now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn: I like this chapter.**

**Ember: Why? Because Kukai calls you cute?**

**Sierra: Probably.**

**Jordan: No he doesn't. It's because Rima has to love a ferret.**

**Daichi: Don't spoil it! Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Kukai's POV  
I bumped into Autumn on my out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pale orange dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist, white leggings, and a blue headband with green stars on it. I have to admit she looked cute.  
"Oh, Kukai. Sierra Nee-chan said I had to put on something more suitable for dinner." she explained.  
"Well you look nice." I said. She looked at me startled by my comment, so I backpedaled "I mean the dress looks nice."  
"Thanks, Mom had her personal tailor make it."  
"Personal tailor? Autumn are you rich?!"  
"Mom and Dad's jobs pay pretty well, so yeah I guess I am. I never really thought about it before, though." I sweatdropped.  
"Autumn! Kukai!" Mrs. Sorenson called down the hallway. Autumn grabbed my hand and led me towards I imagine the dining room.  
"Let's get this over with, shall we." She smiled at me. I walked along behind her. By the time we got there, Everyone else was sitting at the table, and I got my first glance at their dad, who had long hair. I also saw that Sierra was looking at us smiling. I wondered why. Then I realized that Autumn was still holding my hand. Autumn noticed too, and quickly let go. I ended up sitting between their mom and Autumn.  
"So, Kukai." asked Mrs. Sorenson as she served everyone macaroni and cheese. "How old are you?"  
"I'm 13."  
"Please tell me you're not going to interrogate him." Autumn sighed.  
"Of course I'm not, I'm just going to ask him a ton of questions about himself."  
"Mom..." Sierra whispered something in her mother's ear.  
"Good point. I guess that would be bad. Fine, you'll do." Mrs. Sorenson said. Autumn leaned past me and muttered.  
"What'd you tell her?"  
"That she'd scare him away."  
"Grrr." Autumn sat back, looking annoyed. I laughed. Autumn turned and glared at me.  
"You. Are not. Helping." She said threateningly.  
"Whoa, I surrender." I said, raising both hands.  
"I am totally lost here." their dad said. "So, isn't anyone going to ask me how my day was?"  
"How was your day, dad?" Autumn asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, one of my coworkers won ten tickets to the new theme park from the lottery for next saturday. So your mother and I decided that we'd give them to you and have the day to ourselves." he said, smiling. Sierra squealed.  
"We HAVE to get Yaya on a sugar high!" she said. Autumn smiled.  
"That should be interesting."  
"Oh god no. That would be bad." I said, shaking my head.  
"You're no fun." pouted Sierra.  
"I'm not ready to die, though." I said. Autumn grinned at me, and I grinned back. Mr. Sorenson looked at us, then crossed his arms.  
"Alright would someone like to explain what happened while I wasn't here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Basically, I fell asleep and Sierra forced Kukai to carry me home because she was too much of a lazy bum to do it herself." Autumn gave him the condensed version. "So mom invited him to stay for dinner."  
"As a thank you for carrying our daughter home!" Mrs. Sorenson put in helpfully. After dinner, The adults sent us upstairs while they cleaned up. We were soon extremely bored.  
"Ooh! Random idea!" Sierra squeaked.  
"What?" asked Autumn, looking scared.  
"Why don't we invite over the rest of the guardians and Utau and play truth or dare or something?" she suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." I approved.  
"I guess it can't do...too much harm." Autumn said. Sierra cheered. "I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?" Autumn mumbled.

Awesome transition to after everyone but Ikuto shows up because Ikuto is a jerk who needs to be slapped upside the head. With a dead fish. Well, I suppose that can be arranged...

* * *

Amu's POV(could have been worse. Could have been Ikuto. Or Rima. Or god Forbid, their dad.)  
"Okay, so why are we here?" asked Utau. She looked bored.  
"Because we were bored, and when I get bored stuff usually ends up on fire." Sierra answered.  
"Not that that wouldn't be cool," added Ember.  
"But we'd get in trouble." continued Autumn.  
"And that would suck." Finished Jordan.  
"So Sierra decided to call you guys so we could play truth or dare." Kukai said.  
"But she didn't have to call you?" Utau asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I was already here..." He answered.  
""WHAT?"  
"Please calm down, Utau Onee-chan." Tadase-kun said, sweatdropping. Utau sat back down, crossing her arms and looking away.  
"Yaya want's to play! Can we start?" Yaya asked cheerfully.  
"Oh, right. So who wants to start?" asked Autumn.  
"Yaya does!" Yaya squealed.  
"Wait a minute." Autumn said "Utau, can I tell you why Kukai was already here?"  
"Whatever."  
"I fell asleep at the Guardian meeting, and Sierra Nee-chan forced Kukai to carry me home because she was too much of a lazy bum to do it herself. Then she showed him a picture she made digitally, of me kissing him-"  
"Don't tell her that without arming me first!" Sierra whined, reaching for her pillow.  
"You better be reaching for the fan and not the stabby thing! Anyways, then I yelled at her and her mom came out of her office and invited Kukai to stay for dinner. Then we got bored and Nee-chan came up with the idea that we should invite you guys over." Autumn finished. Utau still looked grumpy, and Autumn looked a bit sad.  
"That's pretty much it." Sierra said  
"Can Yaya start now?!" Yaya asked excitedly. I should tell you how we were sitting. It was, going clockwise, Me, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nagi, Sierra, Autumn, Kukai, and Utau.  
"Go ahead."  
"Amu-chi, truth or dare?'  
"Truth, you become an evil villain when it comes to truth or dare." I said. It was true. Once last year she dared Kukai to eat a fish eye. That was... interesting. But he had to brush his teeth fifteen times.  
"Would you kiss the person next to you?" Yaya asked. See, I told you she was cruel.  
"Uhm..." I looked to my left. Rima. I looked right. Utau. I shuddered. "No. Not on your life." So, who should I ask? Hmmm, how about Autumn. "Autumn, truth or dare.  
"Dare." said Autumn, her eyes sparkling. Sierra facepalmed.  
"I dare you to shout random stuff at random intervals for the next 20 minutes." I said, not really planning to embarrass her. See, Yaya? SOME of us can be nice.  
"OMG! UNICORNS!" Autumn shouted.  
"Yeah, she's gonna enjoy this." Sierra smiled and shook her head.  
"Tadase, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Tadase-kun said meekly, he's so cute!  
"Do you have a secret talent?" Autumn asked him, I guess she's nice too.  
"Not that I'm aware of." Tadase-kun replied, thinking about it.  
"Well you're good at getting a bucket slammed on your head." Rima said.  
"What does that mean? BAGPIPES!" Autumn asked.  
"Would you like to explain, pri-" Rima smirked  
"No!" I yelled "There's no telling when he'll come back if you say that!"  
"Do it!" Yaya giggled. "Sierra-tan, can you get us a bucket?"  
"Okay." Sierra shrugged. She got the bucket, and then Yaya yelled 'Prince'.  
"HAHAHAHA! I AM NO MERE PRINCE BOW BEFORE YOUR KING COMMONERS!" Tadase-kun character changed.  
"Awesome! IT'S A VELOCIRAPTOR!" that was Autumn again  
"Just slam the bucket on his head already." Utau said annoyed.  
"So I can fix this by slamming a bucket on his head?" Sierra asked, grinning wickedly.  
"Yup." Kukai chuckled  
"That is awesome!" Sierra yelled and then slammed the bucket on Tadase-kun's head. He went back to normal quickly. "It's your turn, Sparkles."  
"Sparkles?" He asked.  
"Sparkles. Get on with it." She said firmly.  
"Oooookay. Utau Onee-chan, truth or dare?" Tadase-kun asked.  
"Dare." Utau said simply.  
"I dare you to wear a lampshade on your head for 5 minutes." He said.  
"Really? That's the best you could do?"  
"Well...yeah."  
Sierra tossed a dark blue lampshade to Utau, who placed it delicately on her head and tried to maintain her dignity.  
"Kukai, truth or dare?" Utau asked.  
"Dare." Kukai said.  
"Heh. brave man." commented Sierra.  
"Another reason why I like him." Mrs. Sorenson said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Mom?! When did you get here? ARTICHOKES!" Autumn asked.  
"I've been outside the door this whole time." she smiled  
"Then why didn't I notice you when I went to get the- Oh, I did. So that's what that was." Sierra exclaimed.  
"Go bake some cookies or something, Mom."  
"What a good idea! I'll bring them up a little later. Don't wait up." She ran out the door and to the kitchen, wherever that was.  
"Alright, what's my dare?" Kukai asked Utau.  
"I dare you to help their mom make cookies."  
"Oooh. That's nasty." Autumn pretended to cry "You better take my stuffed monkey, for defense."  
"Why is it nasty?" Yaya asked.  
"Because she insane." Kukai, Autumn, and Sierra said in unison.  
"She'll interrogate you till you die... or until the cookies are done." Autumn added. "I'm taking over for you. Rima, truth or dare? A GIANT TOAD IS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR!"  
"Dare." Rima said, bored.  
"I dare you to pretend you're in love with our ferret."  
"You have a ferret?" Nagi asked  
"Yup his name is Billy Bob, and taxidermied honey badger named Ralph, and a parrot named Camo." Sierra bragged.  
"Where's the ferret?" Rima sighed. They led us down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. There was a sign above it that read "DANGER. VICIOUS HONEY BADGER." They opened the door, and led us past a bunch of stuffed animals. At the back of the room were three cages. They each had signs above them. One said "Billy Bob Ferret", the second said "Camo P. Miles", and the third said "R.I.P Ralph". Autumn opened the ferret's cage, and it jumped on her.  
"Haha! BB stop it!" She laughed "Alright, I dared our friend to pretend to be in love with you. Can you play along?" Billy Bob seemed to consider it, and then shook his head. "Pleeeeeeeease." Autumn begged. Billy Bob nodded grudgingly. "Thank you! Rima, you may begin." Rima walked over to the ferret and rolled her eyes, then got down on one knee.  
"Billy Bob! I love you so much, won't you marry me?"  
Billy Bob shook his head.  
"Oh you won't? That's awful!" She exclaimed, starting to cry. "But why not? I LOVE you!"  
Billy Bob placed both paws on his chest and shook his head.  
"You...you don't like me? But- Billy bob, why? Why do you torture me? One day you love me, the next you just want to be friends, and now you don't even want that? You're so CRUEL!" Rima sobbed, running from the room.  
"Oh, that was gold." commented Sierra. "Just gold. Let's go upstairs." We followed Rima back to Autumn and Sierra's room and sat back in our original positions.  
"That was amazing! You're a really good actress." Tadase-kun told Rima.  
"I ought to be by now." she grumbled.  
"So! It's your turn!" Sierra said cheerfully.  
"Nagi, truth or dare?" Rima questioned.  
"Truth." Nagi answered.  
"Have you ever been arrested?" Rima asked.  
"Oh yeah, totally...no." Nagi answered.  
"That's what I thought. Your turn."  
"Who's left?"  
"Sierra."  
"Sierra, truth or dare?"  
"Truth. I don't really trust you." Sierra said.  
"Why do you want to set stuff on fire?" asked Nagi.  
"I just think fire is pretty. Plus, I love shiny stuff. Fire is bright, ergo fire is awesome. I also get cold really easily, so fire is nice in that respect too." Sierra explained.  
"I'm going to go rescue Kukai now." Autumn said, getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jordan: Best idea ever.**

**Daichi: Says you.**

**Ember: Well I think it was awesome!**

**Rhythm: Nagi does look good as a girl.**

**Autumn: Apparently strawberry-kiwi water ice turns me into Helen Keller.**

**Sierra: Well it wasn't my fault. I didn't know you weren't immune to it!**

**Pepe: Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara! -dechu.**

**Peach-Pit: But we do!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Autumn's POV  
I was at the top of the stairs, when I heard Kukai whine,  
"When can I take this thing off?" The "Evil Mastermind" part of my brain gave me an idea. I ran back into my room.  
"Utau, if my mom did what I think she did you need to come with me."  
"Whatever." She replied. Halfway down the stairs, Utau stopped.  
"Why do I need to come with you exactly?" she questioned.  
"Because Kukai might be wearing something reeeally funny." I grabbed Utau's hand and started walking faster "Let's go!" When we got to the kitchen, Mom was just finishing with her interrogation. I stopped just outside the door, so we could eavesdrop, and see enough to be amused.  
"Yes. I have enough information to know you are a very nice boy."  
"Uh, thanks." Kukai said slowly. Utau and I cracked up. Kukai spun around, and we laughed even harder. He was wearing a pink apron, with flowers and hearts painted on it, there were also a lot of ribbons.  
"Awwwww." I cooed.  
"You look so sweet." Utau added. Kukai turned bright red, and we doubled over with laughter. Everyone else came up behind us, and burst out laughing too. Kukai tore the apron off, but not before Yaya could snap a few pictures with her cellphone.  
"Oh this will be blackmail material for years." Utau said when she looked through the pictures.  
"Oh, great" Kukai mumbled.  
"Haha, it's not that bad, dude" Nee-chan laughed  
"I was wrong about you kid." Utau said to me "You're pretty cool."  
"A new bond of friendship!"  
"Be quiet." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh that's right. You need to see the wonderful picture Sierra made!" Mom exclaimed. Oh no!  
"Mom don't!" I yelled, too late. She handed Utau the picture. Sierra stood in the doorway covering her mouth with her fan and giggling. Utau tore the picture up before anyone else could see it.  
"You're welcome." She grinned at me.  
"Hey! Oh well, I have a copy saved on my computer." Sierra shrugged.  
"Let's deal with that next, shall we?" I smirked, and Utau and I dashed upstairs. I found the file dragged it to the trashcan icon.  
"Oh come on!" Sierra Nee-chan yelled "That was my best one so far!"  
"So far?" Everyone asked.  
"Yeah. She makes one every time she thinks I have a crush on a guy."  
"So how many times has she done it?" Utau asked.  
"Three including this one. The first was the most popular guy in our old school, and the second was my cousin Josh."  
"Your cousin?!" Everyone yelled.  
"But they made such a cute couple, they looked so alike!" Nee-chan whined  
"Because we are RELATED!" I shouted at her.  
"So?" She asked. I grumbled.  
"So why don't you make one to embarrass her?" Rima suggested. Sierra grinned.  
"Funny idea. Well, A) Autumn doesn't have the time, talent, or security to do it. I have waaay too much time on my hands. Autumn probably can't edit photos as well, because she didn't entertain herself like that every day, and also I know her password. She doesn't know mine. So while she needs me to be logged it, I could just go destroy the file every night after she falls to sleep. And B) I don't like anyone. Argument concluded." she bowed and sat down on her bed.  
"Well, I think we'll have to find a suitable way to counter." Amu said.  
"Good luck with that." Sierra responded calmly.  
"Why thank you. So, who wants to go get the cookies with me?" I asked. Kukai and Yaya volunteered. We headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was coming out the door as we got there, and she was carrying a plate of cookies.  
"Oh good, can you bring the cookies up? We're out of milk, so I'm going to go get some." Mom explained.  
"Kay!" Yaya chirped. My mom handed the plate to Kukai and we walked back upstairs.  
"So what kind of cookies are they anyway?" I asked Kukai, opening the door.  
"I'm...not really sure."  
"Well, who's brave enough to try one and find out?" Sierra asked.  
"I will, dechu!" exclaimed Pepe. She floated over to the plate and broke off a piece of the cookie on the top. "Peppermint!" I blinked. Peppermint? What?  
Oh well. I held out the plate.  
"Who wants one?" I was immediately bombarded with seven raised hands. I handed cookies to everyone but Sierra. She doesn't really eat cookies.  
"So, now what?" she asked. "I have a mermaid costume in the closet..."  
"What does that have to do with- oh. No, no you won't."  
"I KNOW! I was just SAYING."  
My 'Evil Mastermind' brain came out again.  
"I need all the girls over here." I said. We huddled up, and I explained my plan.  
"Sierra you have a bunch of old halloween costumes that Mom gave you right?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask? Wait you can't be thinking-"  
"Oh yeah." I smirked.  
"Are we going to make the boys dress up?" Yaya asked.  
"Yes, yes we are. We're going to pull out all of our weird clothes and make them dress up." I giggled.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
They were huddling, and Autumn was explaining something.  
"To the closet!" Jordan shouted. This won't end well. Autumn's evil side must be making an appearance. When they turned around, all of them were carrying massive colorful bundles of cloth. I winced and backed up.  
"You guys... I think we're doomed. Should we jump out of the window, or go for the door?" I asked.  
"No, I want to see what they have planned." contradicted Nagi. Apparently he had no idea what he was getting himself into, and would probably end up in the hospital. With third degree burns. The girls grinned evilly at Tadase. Uh oh, looks like he was going down first. He looked at me.  
"Souma-kun, if we never meet again, you can have all of my video games." he said, swallowing.  
"What do I get?" asked Nagi.  
"I don't know, a fuzzy pillow?"  
"Works for me." Nagi said. Then, the girls attacked. Sierra dropped the bundle of clothes she had been carrying and grabbed Tadase's arms, holding them behind him.  
"So, what do you girls think?" Sierra asked.  
"Ooh, what about a pretty princess?" suggested Autumn. Amu looked nervous, as if she was anticipating Tadase turning into the king again. Fortunately, he didn't.  
"Um, what are you going to do?" He asked nervously.  
"Oh, we're just going to help the minority fit in." Utau said, laughing. What did that mean? Well, I guess the minority would be boys, so... the majority is girls? Oh god, don't tell me...  
"Now!" shouted Ember. Hinamori sprung forward and dragged a dress over Tadase's head. But not any dress. A shoot me now dress, that was poofy, glittered in all shades of pink and never should have seen the light of day. There were also many bows, frills, and all around girliness.  
"You look good." Hinamori said quietly.  
"Kukai you're next." Sierra said. "Purple we're going to need your help with this one."  
"Why?" Fujisaki asked.  
"Because, it requires Kukai changing clothes, and we can't do that." Autumn grinned. Oh no.  
"Plus, we might be slightly more lenient if you help us with this." Sierra added.  
"Do I get a phone call before I die?" I asked. She gave Fujisaki a pile of clothes and a visor, then pushed us into a spare room.

After Nagi made Kukai change

I walked out of the spare room wearing a tank top, a mini skirt, and a visor. I was holding pom poms too. Autumn and Utau blushed lightly when they saw me. I smiled at that, but on the other hand... Ewwwwwwww. How undignified. I noticed that the other girls (mainly Mashiro and Sierra) were laughing at me. I felt really embarrassed. That was the second time that day that I ended up dressed really girly in front of Autumn.  
"Sorry Kukai." Fujisaki said, shrugging. He was trying not to laugh. Traitor. "Kukai looks pretty!" Yaya giggled. Tadase seemed amused as well, so I must admit I took a cheap shot.  
"How's it going, princess?" I asked pointedly. Tadase stopped smirking and blushed again. I decided that I might as well annoy everyone else. "Fujisaki's turn!"  
"Oh god. What is it this time?" he asked dully.  
"Oh, I think you'll like it, Nagi." said Autumn. "Or should I say... Mrs. Claus?  
"Oh...god...No. That's what you call lenient?"  
"He has a point." Sierra shrugged. "Oh well. I said we might be lenient." Their approach for Fujisaki was different. They basically just shoved him into the spare room and leaned on the door. Yaya explained through the door that until he changed, he was staying in that room. Tadase and I decided to stay in the bedroom until Fujisaki came in. However, he did not come in how we expected. He climbed in through the windows, the only one who had escaped the girls unscathed. I grabbed the costume and threw it over his head. Then I pinned on the wig and the hat.  
"Wha- Souma-kun?!" he exclaimed  
"Sorry Fujisaki, it's payback." I smiled and called the girls back in. Yaya pulled out her cellphone and took a bunch of pictures again.  
"What a scoop!" she squealed.  
"It's getting late." Autumn said looking at her clock "I think you guys should head home soon."  
"Oh you're leaving so soon.?" Mrs, Sorenson whined.  
"Mom, they've been here for almost two hours." Sierra said, pointing to Autumn's clock. We all got our stuff, us guys changing out of the girl clothes, and headed for the door.  
"Come back soon, Kukai!" Mrs. Sorenson said.  
"Mom go to bed!" Autumn yelled.  
"See ya later Autumn." I said.  
"What, I don't get a goodbye?" Sierra complained. I sighed  
"Goodnight Sierra."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ember: Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Il: Yeah, 'cause someone went to an amusement park!**

**Nectar: Hey, it wasn't my idea! Hee hee, I went on so many rides that would make Autumn puke.**

Chapter 8  
Sierra's POV  
"Nobody said goodbye to me! Not even Pinkie or pigtails!" I pouted. Autumn pretended to snore "Haha, very funny. Jerk."  
"Next Friday is the first day of summer vacation, and Saturday is when we drag everyone to the amusement park." Autumn said, then she sighed.  
"You're sighing. Are you thinking about Kukai?" I teased.  
"NO!" She was bright red.  
"Oh, you totally are."

* * *

Next Saturday

Rima's POV (Think like Rima...nope. Nothing doing.)  
On saturday, Autumn and Sierra decided to drag us to an amusement park. By us, I mean the guardians, Kukai, Utau, and...Ikuto? I think he was probably just invited so that Sierra would have more opportunities to hit him.  
"Here we are! Who wants to go on a ride?" suggested Autumn.  
"Well, we need a game plan." Utau said. "Like, should we try to stick together, or separate into groups?"  
"I vote groups of five." said Sierra. We worked on it until it ended up with Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, and me in one group, and Autumn, Kukai, Sierra, Yaya, and Purplehead in the other.

* * *

Yaya's POV (This should be gooooood.)  
We walked together, forming a game plan.  
"The real question, is: What should we do first, go on rides, or try to get Yaya on a sugar high?" Sierra-tan asked.  
"I vote rides first, because we won't have time for anything after Yaya's gone murderous." Kukai suggested. I pouted.  
"Hey, I totally didn't actually kill him all the way dead. And it was his fault for getting in the way." I protested.  
"Hush." Kukai said. Sierra-tan and Autumn-tan looked at me weirdly. Then they shrugged and said that they, too, would like to go on some rides before having to control me.  
"So what ride should we go on?" asked Nagi.  
"I vote something fast!" Kukai and Daichi said at the same time.  
"Or scary!" Added Pepe-tan.  
"Definitely scary!" I said.  
"Seconded." Ember added.  
"Thirded!"  
"Fourthed!  
"Fifthed!"  
"No, fast." argued Nagi.  
"Sorry, dude, but you guys are outvoted. It's Yaya, Pepe, Autumn, Jordan, Sierra, and me versus you four. We win. Let's go find a haunted house ride." Ember concluded.  
"Yeah!"cheered all of the girls, and we started walking.  
"I really wanted to go on the roller coaster." Kukai whined.  
"Pleeease! I promise I'll go on it with you after the haunted house, kay?" Autumn-tan smiled at him, he grudgingly nodded. When we got to the haunted house, I realized that Kukai liked Autumn-tan because he only came because she asked him to! I think...  
"So who's sitting with whom?" Autumn-tan asked "It's three to a car, tops." I got an idea.  
"I wanna sit with Nagi an Sierra-tan!" I said, dragging them to the last car, and sitting in between them.  
"Why did you want to sit with us Pigtails?" Sierra-tan asked, that nickname is sort of growing on me.  
"Because we're going to leave Kukai and Autumn-tan alone together!"  
"So you figured it out too?"  
"Uh-huh. That's why we're going to help them along a bit." I grinned.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"What was that all about?" Kukai asked me as we climbed into the closest empty car.  
"No idea." That's a lie. I know they're trying to get us together. This might not end well. The ride started and the cars started moving. Suddenly it was really dark and it smelled like death and decay.  
"Talk about realistic." I mumbled. There was a cold draft, and I shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Kukai asked.  
"Not really." the ride continued, and It was really fun. When we got off, Yaya glomped us.  
"So, what happened?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kukai asked. He really didn't know they were trying to set us up.  
"Let's go on more rides!" Jordan and Rhythm exclaimed.  
"Do you want to meet back here in half an hour? I promised I'd go on the roller coaster with Kukai after the haunted house." I asked Sierra Nee-chan. She smirked.  
"Go ahead, but don't have too much fun." she said, Yaya giggled. "Let's go Pigtails, Purple wants to have a go at the bumper cars."  
"Then Yaya wants to ride the Merry-go-Round!" Yaya said, as she bounced after Nagi and Sierra.  
I was really enjoying the roller coaster, until we hit the loop-de-loop.  
"Eep!" I squealed, shut my eyes, and glued myself to Kukai's arm.  
I think we got off, and walked out to where the line was, before Kukai said anything to me.  
"Autumn, are you okay?" he asked me.  
"I don't know. Are we alive?" I whimpered.  
"Yes. You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes, and immediately regretted it. The world started spinning really fast.  
"The world is spinning. The sky is the ground. You might want to stabilize me before I collapse." I felt myself tilt backwards, and Kukai grabbed my shoulders to steady me.  
"Autumn? Kukai?" we turned around, well Kukai did, I just sort of fell.  
"Utau? Is that you? I can't see anything." I said dizzily.  
"Yeah it's me, and Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, and whoever this short kid is." I heard her say.  
"I'm not short!" Rima huffed.  
"Don't go on the roller coaster! YOU MIGHT DIE!" Jordan yelled, almost falling off my shoulder. I finally got my sense of direction back, and the world stopped spinning. I pulled away from Kukai, but wobbled a bit, so he held onto my shoulders again.

* * *

Nagi's POV  
We were running towards the roller coaster. I looked over and saw that Sierra-chan was a few inches ahead of me. She must be really worried. The Roller coaster came into view and we saw Souma-kun and Autumn-chan, Hotori-kun and everyone else was there too. When we got to everyone, we were panting. I noticed Autumn-chan looked a little green and was swaying back and forth, and that Souma-kun was holding her up. Sierra-chan must have noticed too, because she smirked and caught her breath enough to talk to them.  
"I would totally tease you guys about this, if Purple and I hadn't lost Pigtails.." She panted.  
"You what!?" they yelled.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"We lost Pigtails." I said matter-of-factly. "We went on the bumper cars, but Pigtails got off to watch Purple beat everyone else, and when we got off, she wasn't there anymore."  
"We couldn't find her, so we decided to come find you guys instead and see if she went to you." Purple added.  
"Well she isn't here. I guess we need to look for her." Autumn said, but she was still looking green, so I wasn't sure she was up to it.  
"Why don't we have Autumn stay here, since she doesn't look very healthy right now." I suggested.  
"Good idea." Said Kukai. "I'll stay, since I'm already the one stopping her from falling."  
"Approved." I responded. Then we all left them at the roller coaster. We started walking in no direction, just aimlessly.  
"I think," Pinkie started "that we should start looking around candy stalls."

* * *

That's how we eventually found her. We heard Pigtails before we saw her.  
A voice in the distance screamed  
"MORE CANDY!"  
That's what tipped us off. Everyone started running towards the noise immediately. We heard a faint reply of  
"Miss, you have to pay for all of that."  
The man sounded kind of scared. As well he should be. Yaya's face was covered in bits of candy, and she had a crazed look in her eyes.  
"How do you suppose we handle this?" I asked.  
"I think we need to cut off her supply of candy." Suggested Utau.  
"Well, then won't she come after us?"  
"We usually send Kukai in for things like this," Pinkie said "but he's still at the roller coaster with Autumn."  
"You called?" We turned around, and saw Kukai and a, slightly less green than before, Autumn.  
"Kukai!"  
"Alright. Let's see what we can do about this." Kukai rolled up his sleeves, and walked into the candy stall.  
Several black eyes and one bloody lip later, Kukai managed to subdue Yaya. He came out rather worse for the wear, but Yaya seemed to have used up some energy.  
"Kukai!" Autumn exclaimed, rushing over to him "Are you okay? It looks like you fought with a bear... or an ocelot!"  
"I'm okay." Kukai said, smiling. "I think Yaya's gotten stronger since her last sugar high, though."  
"Oooh?" I smirked at them "Just what happened between you two when we left?" Autumn blushed, and Kukai blinked. Clueless!  
"Nothing!" Autumn said hurriedly. Fine, just crush my hopes and dreams. Some little sister you are! Jordan and Daichi were chuckling from behind us. Perfect!  
"Hey Ember. Go find out what happened between those two from Jordan and Daichi." I whispered to Ember. She nodded and told the other charas.

* * *

Ember's POV  
"Spill it!" Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Kusukusu, Rhythm, Il, El, Pepe, Yoru, and I surrounded Jordan and Daichi.  
"S-spill what?" Jordan said nervously.  
"Tell us what happened!" El demanded "El is the Angel of love! She has a right to know these things! Tell her what happened!"  
"Nope! It's a secret!" Daichi grinned.  
"Tell us. NOW!" Ran screamed at them.  
"Don't wanna!" Jordan objected, hiding her face. "Autumn will kill us if we tell."  
"What if we promise not to tell our humans?" asked Kusukusu. "I wanna know!"  
"FINE." Jordan said, looking annoyed. "At the roller coaster after you left...

* * *

Flashback

Jordan and Daichi's POV  
"Hey Kukai?" Autumn said looking over at Kukai. They were sitting on a bench next to the roller coaster.  
"Yeah?" Kukai responded.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"What?!" Kukai asked startled.  
"It's nothing! I was just wondering, 'cause I kinda like someone... a bit."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Uhm... you..." Autumn mumbled.  
"..." Kukai didn't say anything.  
"Ah! Did I just say tha-" Autumn exclaimed flustered.  
"I don't know." Kukai interrupted.  
"Eh?"  
"I don't really know if there's someone I like."  
"W-we should go help find Yaya." she muttered, standing up.

End Flashback

* * *

"So that's what happened." Daichi said.  
"I must tell Utau-chan." El murmured.  
"NO!" Jordan exclaimed, close to tears. "She'll murder Autumn, and Autumn will murder us!" we looked at Jordan, little tears rolled down her cheeks "Autumn doesn't want anyone to know because she feels like she was rejected..." I floated over to her.  
"It's okay we won't tell. Right?" I glared at everyone.  
"That's right commoner. If it means that much to you I won't tell anyone." Kiseki said, clearing his throat  
"Well, this meeting is closed. Let's go." Announced Jordan. We all floated back to the group. Yaya had calmed down by then.  
"So, what should we do now?" asked Amu-chan.  
"I vote one more ride, then we all leave." Sierra suggested.  
"Ferris Wheel?" Rima said.  
"Sounds good to me." Autumn sighed. We went on the ferris wheel and headed our separate ways to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Autumn's POV  
Someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock, 8:14. Who would be up at this hour, let alone go to someones house? I threw on a gray t-shirt with paint splat designs on the front, and a pair of denim capris. I ran down stairs as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up mom and dad,. I looked through the peephole, and opened the door.  
"Kukai, come on in. I'm glad your injuries are looking better." I said, stepping aside to let Kukai past. I heard someone thunder down the stairs and into the foyer. It was mom.  
"Did I hear you say Kukai was here?" She asked excitedly. Sierra calmly walked out of the kitchen and dragged mom back in with her.  
"Bye!" She called.  
"Uhm... Okay. What can I do for you?" I asked Kukai.  
"Sorry for stopping by so early, but I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked nervous, and was he blushing? No it must be my imagination.  
"Okay." I shrugged. I walked past the stairs and the dining room. Then I opened the door to the living room. I walked in and sat on my favorite armchair. Kukai sat on the couch next to it.  
"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.  
"Well, I need advice. There's this girl I like. She told me she liked me and I told her I didn't know if I liked her back." he explained. I didn't like where this was going. He rejected me, so why did he come to me, of all people, for love advice?  
"I don't know what advice you want me to give you." I said.  
"I kind of lied to her. I told her I didn't know if I liked her, because I was nervous. I want to tell her how I feel, but I think she might hate me for rejecting her. What should I do?" Kukai finished. I looked at him and thought about his situation.  
"You're a moron." I said simply. He gaped at me.  
"What?"  
"You. Are. A. Moron." I grinned when I saw his expression "If you really like her, then you should tell her. You said she likes you so why not?"  
"Are you sure?" Kukai looked at me skeptically.  
"Yes. I'm sure, I'm sure."

Kukai's POV  
She doesn't realize I'm talking about her. Well here goes nothing.  
"Autumn."  
"Yes?" She looked over at me, and our eyes met. She quickly looked away. I took a deep breath.  
"Autumn, I really like you." Her eyes widened, and her face turned bright red.  
"Wha- But you said!" She was stuttering.  
"I told you didn't I? I said I lied, and told the girl I liked, I didn't know how I felt. Remember yesterday at the roller coaster?" I grinned. She said something under her breath, that I couldn't understand. "What?"  
"You're the only boy who hasn't run away from me." She whispered.  
"What do you mean?" She looked like she was going to cry.  
"All of my friends, when they saw my true personality or learned that Sierra was my sister, would get scared and stay away from me. I didn't mind, because I had Sierra, but now it feels like all of the sadness I should have felt back then, is flooding me now." she was crying now. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I got up and hugged her.  
"It's okay." I told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"I know. Thank you." She responded, curling up next to me. We sat there for a long time, until:  
"Awwwwww!" I heard Mrs. Sorenson squeal from the doorway.  
"Mom, shut up!" Sierra responded. Autumn looked up and rolled her eyes.  
"You guys are terrible spies!" She called.  
"Hey, you wouldn't have known I was here if someone hadn't made noise!"  
"Well you shouldn't have been here anyway." Autumn replied.  
"Anyway, does that mean that you guys are now "together"?" asked their mother.  
"Yes, mom. Yes it does." I heard Mrs. Sorenson and Sierra squealing.  
"We're throwing a party! What kind of pizza toppings should we get?" Autumn sighed and buried her face in the couch.  
"At least dad sleeps late on weekends, so we don't have to worry about him until at least one." She groaned.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"I'm going to call everyone. RIGHT. NOW." Mom squealed rushing to get the phone book.  
"So is it okay that I took the file, you and Utau threw away, out of the trash?"  
"Whatever." Autumn said through the couch.  
"Then... How about a real one?" I smirked, pulling out a digital camera.  
"Go away." she moaned, throwing a slipper at my head, and missing by only a centimeter. How did she know my head was there?  
"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on, I'll just go help Mom with calling everyone. However many people that is."  
I figured "everyone" was going to be a lot of people, but this is too much. Mom had already made a list of who could come and who couldn't. She was all over the kitchen making cakes and snacks.  
"Woah, how many people did you invite?" I asked, looking at the mess hall we call a kitchen.  
"Only 57 of the people I invited are coming. Though depending on their schedules, there might be ten more coming." She replied, pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.  
"Dear god, mom!" I yelled. Autumn came tripping out of the living room, and barreled towards me.  
"What happened, did Mom set all the cooking appliances on fire again?!" She gasped when she saw what I was yelling about. Mom had plates of cookies, candy, chips, veggies, and cheese prepared already. There was also the matter of the three layer cake she was icing. It was green and orange, not surprising, and had a wedding topper. Autumn blushed redder than a boiled lobster drenched in ketchup. Kukai came up behind her, and saw it too. He walked over and plucked it from the top layer of the cake.  
"Awwwww. Why'd you do that?" Mom pouted.  
"Because we aren't getting married." Autumn said. "seriously, mom."  
"But he's practically my son-in-law!" She whined.  
"We've only been dating for about an hour, Mrs. Sorenson." Kukai pointed out.  
"Less." corrected Autumn.  
"Details, details. Let's get you dressed up!" I said dragging Autumn away from the disaster area, and towards our room.  
15 minutes later, Autumn and I came out. She was wearing an orange and green striped skirt, and a blue ¾ sleeve shirt. She looked AMAZING. Best work of art I have ever put together.  
"Now let's go do your makeup." I said.  
"Oh no! I'm letting you get away with the outfit, but I'm drawing the line at makeup!" Autumn squirmed, but I was determined to make her look like a princess for Kukai.  
"Just lipgloss, then?"  
"FINE!" She said exasperatedly. I dragged her to the bathroom and broke into Mom's makeup kit. I pulled out her "Pucker" Lemon-Limeade lip gloss, and carefully rolled it on.  
"I'm sparkly. Like in those teen vampire novels." She sighed.  
"Real vampires don't sparkle." I replied "Now go show Kukai."  
"You just loove taking me out of my comfort zone. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, pretty much!" I shoved Autumn out the door, dragged her down the stairs, and deposited her in front of Kukai. "Doesn't she look pretty?" I asked.  
"Yeah...Are you wearing lip gloss?" He responded.  
"Yes. Sierra made me." She answered. The doorbell rang.  
"I'm going to go answer the door! See y'all later!" I cheered, skipping out of the room.

* * *

Nagi's POV  
I have no idea why, but all of the guardians were invited to a party at Sierra-chan and Autumn-chan's house by a really excited sounding lady. I arrived with Utau-chan, Amu-chan, and Hotori-kun. When Amu-chan reached out and rang the doorbell, It opened almost immediately.  
Well, that was unexpected. On the other side of the door, the entire room was decked out in green and orange streamers.  
"So, why are we here?" Utau asked.  
"Oh, mom decided to throw a party and she said she was inviting everyone. Everyone comes up to almost 70 people." Sierra-chan answered.  
"Sierra! Don't stand there with the door open!" I heard Autumn-chan yell from inside.  
"Oh, you just think you'll get more bug bites!"  
"Yes I do. Now close the door!" Autumn-chan came around the corner. "See? You made our friends wait outside. Although that's probably better than inviting them in, considering."  
"So, why is your mom throwing a party?" asked Amu-chan.  
"I'm not sure I'm authorized to answer that question." Sierra-chan responded. "Anyway, you might as well come in, so little miss bug-food doesn't get bitten any more than necessary."  
"I give up!" Autumn-chan stomped away.  
"You should come in before she loses it." Sierra-chan motioned us inside.  
"Why is there orange and green everywhere?" Ran asked.  
"That's because-"  
"MOM!" Autumn-chan screamed from the kitchen "WHY DID YOU PUT THE WEDDING TOPPER BACK ON THE CAKE?!"  
"And she lost it." Sierra-chan sighed, shaking her head. She lead us to the kitchen, but stopped us before we could go in. Autumn-chan was dragging a chair towards a large three layer cake. It was topped with a small wedding topper, and little white flowers.  
"Autumn calm down..." someone said from further inside the room. I leaned over and saw Souma-kun standing on the far side of the kitchen.  
"She put it back on, even though I told her not to." she whined pulling it off.  
"Well she obviously didn't listen." Utau said. "So, why is it there? And why were you here beforehand again, Kukai?"  
"Oh. Um..." Kukai looked around, obviously looking for a suitable answer that wouldn't get him murdered.  
"It's because Kukai and Autumn are D-a-t-i-n-g!" squealed Mrs. Sorenson, the scary lady from the other day, sailing into the room. "Autumn, why did you take off the topper? It's was ADORABLE!"  
"Because we aren't getting married!" Autumn-chan yelled. "That's the fourth time already."  
"What did your mom mean when she said you're dating?" Utau-chan glared at them.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"Uhm..." I said, looking at Sierra for help. She shrugged. I sighed and pointed to Sierra "When I die, give all of my socks to Billy Bob and everything else is yours." I said to her. Mom looked at all of us then focused her attention on Utau.  
"Are you jealous?" She asked Utau.  
"No!" Utau stammered "I'm just mad he didn't tell me."  
"He couldn't." Jordan said, floating up to Utau.  
"Why not?" Il snarked.  
"Because because they've only been together since about 9:30 this morning." Ember finished.  
"It's true!" Daichi said joining Ember and Jordan.  
"Fine." growled Utau. All of the shugo chara floated off to some empty corner of the attic to play, and Mom ushered us to the living room.

* * *

Jordan's POV  
"So?" asked Ran.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, it's traditional that when two humans with shugo chara get together... So do the shugo chara!" explained El. "So, are you two...?"  
"No! nothing like that!" protested Daichi. I blushed.  
"Then what about Ember-desu?" Suu asked.  
"Boys are only good for servants, and furniture." She said bluntly.  
"Ember isn't even Autumn's chara." Rhythm pointed out.  
"They're just as close as Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan, so Suu made a small mistake." Dia said.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
Yaya, Mashiro, and Ikuto showed up a little after the incident in the kitchen, and now Yaya and Mashiro are interrogating us.  
"Tell us what happened?!" Yaya said banging on the coffee table.  
"We already told you. I confessed, he confessed, and that's it." Autumn sighed.  
"Hey you guys cuddled too." Sierra said,  
"Yes, how could I forget cuddling with my couch." Autumn said sardonically, patting the arm rest.  
"...you're mean. Ruining everyone's fun." Sierra grumbled.  
"I'm still happy!" Yaya said, glomping Autumn. "Yay!"  
"I cannot believe we're having a party for this." Ikuto groaned.  
"Oh, is the pretty kitty bored?" I'll be right back." Sierra walked out.  
"Pretty Kitty?"  
"You've been downgraded." Autumn explained. "General Jerkwad to Pretty Kitty."  
"Why?"  
"Because almost everybody hates your guts." Sierra said reappearing. She was holding a dead fish by it's tail, which was hanging loosely by his side. "Now. Guess what?"  
"You're giving us fish?" Yoru asked excitedly.  
"Not exactly." Sierra walked over to Ikuto and slapped him upside the head with the dead fish. I think it was a rainbow trout or something like that.  
"That was Small. Medium is a shovel, and large is a big book about greek mythology." explained Autumn.  
"Deal with it." Mashiro instructed Ikuto, who was still shuddering from the fish. Everyone laughed and ate cookies until much later in the day, and soon it was time to say good bye. Everyone said goodbye, and I was the last one to leave. On the doorstep, Autumn stopped me and gave me a hug.  
"See you, Autumn."  
"Bye, Kukai."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ember: Nectar apologizes for updating so late.**

**Nectar: Sorry folks. It's been taking longer to write since Otaku Lord moved back in with her family. (She's been living with me since we started this fic.)**

**Autumn: Oh yeah, you'd better apologize.**

**Sierra:Oh? Why are you so vehement?**

**Jordan: No! don't kill her, Autumn!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Jordan's POV  
We got to try on swimsuits today! Autumn's Mom thought that our humans were insane, asking for tiny swimsuits to match the ones that they had. Autumn's swimsuit was and green bikini with orange stars, and a throphy emblem on the top right near the strap. Autumn and Sierra's mom had decided that they all needed to get new swimsuits and go swimming together. So she invited over all of the Guardians, and Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto. Why Ikuto? don't ask me. Sierra and Autumn made designs for everyone's swimsuits. Amu had a bikini as well, but pink. It also had black polka dots and golden crowns, and four playing cards across the front. On one was a pink heart, the next was a blue spade, the third was a green clover, and the last had a yellow diamond. Utau got a dark purple strapless bikini, with lavender and violet butterflies. Sierra, Yaya, and Rima all had one piece swimsuits. Sierra's looked like Ember's egg, black with red flames. Yaya's had a white background, with a candy pattern on it, and it had frills and ribbons around the waist and on the shoulders. Rima's was red with white and green polka dots. El had a white and pink version of Utau's swimsuit, and Il got the same as Utau. Ran had a pink bathing suit with a red heart, Miki had a light blue bathing suit with a blue spade, Suu had a light green bathing suit with a green clover, and Dia had a light yellow bathing suit with a gold diamond. Mine was the same as Autumn's. They all changed in Autumn and Sierra's room, Ember and I kept watch, to make sure none of boys peeked. When everyone came out, the boys blushed, a lot.  
"You guys all look adorable!" Rhythm said giving them a thumbs up, Miki blushed.  
"Yeah! You guys look smokin!" Ember said. We all sweatdropped.  
"Ember, that was bad." I said.  
"Really bad." added Sierra.  
"Actually, worthy of exile and disownment. And possibly a life sentence in bad joke jail." Autumn corrected.  
"Does bad joke jail actually exist?" Amu-chan asked.  
"Almost definitely." Utau confirmed. "Since the alternative is death."  
"Then send my husband there!" exclaimed Autumn's mom, popping out of nowhere.  
"Woah!" Kukai backed up. "Will I regret asking how you got here?"  
"Some people just don't pay attention." She said, shaking her head. "Anyway, the girls all look wonderful! Now it's time for you boys to try on what I got for YOU!"  
"We're doomed, aren't we?" asked 'Mr. Pretty Kitty'.  
"Probably." responded Tadase. They were shoved into a spare room. A few minutes later, they came back out. Autumn and Amu-chan blushed, and Utau chuckled. Kukai was wearing blue swim trunks with orange stars, Tadase had sky blue swim trunks with little crowns down the sides, Nagi's swim trunks were purple and blue. Ikuto was what Utau was laughing at. Dark blue swim trunks, with white kitty heads that had pink bows.  
"I am not wearing this." He groaned.  
"Does the Pretty Kitty not like the thing I worked so hard to design." Sierra taunted.  
"No, no I do not like it! I hate it! And don't call me pretty kitty!"  
"Oh well, you're wearing it. I think it looks spectacular!" she sniffed, crossing her arms. Ikuto grumbled.  
"Well. Now that you all have swimsuits... Go swim or something!" Autumn's mom instructed.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
Utau's manager was driving us to the beach. And guess who else was there. Nikaido sensei. Apparently they're dating. The car was big enough for everyone to sit, but Sierra put all of her stuff on one of the seats, so Yaya had to sit on Kukai's lap.  
"Yaya wants her own seat!" Yaya whined.  
"I'll make sure you get your own seat on the way back." I said.  
"You just wanna sit on Kukai's lap." Sierra teased.  
"I do not, so be quiet."  
"Oh hush, you totally do!  
"Do not!"  
Do so!"  
"Do not!"  
"QUIET!" Utau's manager shouted from the front seat.  
"Yes, ma'am!" We both chorused.  
"Well we're almost there!" Nikaidou announced brightly.  
"Good." Muttered General Jerkwad the Pretty Kitty. "I don't know how much more of these people I can stand."  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"SILENCE!" We sat impatiently until we got to the beach. When we got there, we all poured out of the van.  
"Yay! We're here!" Yaya exclaimed. She ran straight to the water.  
"Where does she get the energy?" Jordan asked no one in particular.  
"No one knows." Daichi answered.  
"Autumn, guess what." Sierra said, giggling.  
"What?"  
"You get to see Kukai shirtless!" she responded.  
"You get excited way to easily." I sighed.  
"Connoisseur of simple joys."  
"Easily Amused."  
"Can we go play?" Yaya begged.  
"Sure." Kukai said. Everyone essentially ran towards the water and jumped in.

**Then a magical horse, with a pronounced underbite, singing green day songs and shedding snakes, came swimming through the surf, majestically tossing it head and flinging writhing corn snakes at us. Otaku Lord: What the hell?! Nectar: I was bored, okay? Otaku Lord: Let's return, shall we?**  
**Anyway. Back to your regularly scheduled beach trip.**  
"Wheee!" Yaya said, floating up and down on a wave. She was wearing one of those plastic inflatable tires, the kind babies wear.  
Everyone else was splashing around. And frankly, Kukai looked hot.

* * *

Jordan's POV  
Daichi is cute.  
**Why did I write this? I felt like it. Do I need a better reason?**

**Autumn: yes**

**Shut up. We're going back to the story now.**

Autumn's POV  
I sat on rock, watching, for a while, until Sierra grabbed my leg. God, her hands are cold. I screamed a little bit.  
"Are you coming in or not?"  
"I'm going to watch for a bit longer." I replied, catching my breath

* * *

Sierra's POV  
I was frowning at Autumn for being a stick in the mud. Then I saw Kukai creeping up behind her. He grinned and motioned for me to be quiet. He quickly scooped Autumn into his arms.  
"Wah! Kukai what are you doing?!" She squealed. Kukai ran towards the edge of the rock and jumped off.  
"Geronimo!" He yelled. Autumn held her breath, right before they hit the water. When they surfaced, Autumn tried to not laugh.  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked, trying to frown. It wasn't working.  
"Because... You seemed warm?" Kukai tried.  
"Don't bother." Autumn told him, shaking her head. Then she started laughing.  
"Are you planning on letting go of her anytime soon?" I asked Kukai. He was still holding Autumn. They both blushed, and I laughed, ducked under water, and swam away.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
Autumn and I swam over to everyone else. Yaya was yelling something at Tadase and Hinamori. When she saw us, she got a look in her eye that could only mean she had an idea.  
"Kukai, Autumn-tan do you want to play with us? I wanted to wrestle Amu-chi, but she said no." Yaya asked.  
"I said no because I'm not sitting on Tadase-kun's shoulders!" Hinamori yelled at Yaya.  
"Oh, that kind of wrestling." Autumn said, she looked at me "What do you think?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked her, this would probably end up with Yaya getting her way.  
"Do you want to play with them?" Autumn said, giving me puppy-dog eyes.  
"Alright." I sighed

* * *

Two minutes later

* * *

Autumn was on my shoulders, and Yaya was on Fujisaki's shoulders.  
"You better not drop me." Autumn said sternly.  
"GO!" Yaya yelled. Yaya started out in the lead, but Autumn gained the advantage. Yaya fell and splashed into the water.  
"Yay! We won!" Autumn exclaimed. I dropped her into the water "I told you not to drop me." she whined. I grinned.  
"I thought you just meant when you were wrestling." I said innocently. She glared at me.  
"Yaya thinks you should kiss!" Yaya yelled, glomping us.  
"Why?!" I asked.  
"Because you guys are cute." Fujisaki replied.  
"I completely agree with Pigtails' statement!" added Sierra.  
"No." Autumn said firmly.  
"Fine." someone said. Not sure who. But I had a feeling that was NOT the last we'd hear of that topic. No way would any of these people let go of an argument this easily. This was going to be a bad day.  
"Anyway, who wants to play volleyball?" suggested Hinamori.  
"But I stink at sports..." objected Mashiro.  
"Well you can try your best!" said Ran cheerfully. We split into teams, consisting of Ikuto, Sierra, Hinamori, Fujisaki, and Yaya. The other team was me, Autumn, Mashiro, Utau, and Tadase. It was pretty even, in my opinion. We lined up on opposite sides of a conveniently placed net.  
"I call dibs on serving first!" shouted Sierra.  
"Why?" asked Autumn, looking nervous.  
"Well, remember the stream at Cooper's Lake?"  
"Yesss... oh my gosh, you cannot-"  
"Relax, it won't go anywhere near you." some fool tossed a beach ball to Sierra, and she went to stand in the back corner. Nobody had prepared for what came next. she spiked the ball and it soared straight into the back of Ikuto's head. It bounced off, and fortunately for them, Hinamori got it over the net.  
"OW!" roared Ikuto. "THAT HURT!"  
"It ought to. It's earned me the fear of multiple full grown men."  
"Don't do that again, please." Autumn sighed  
"I won't!" Sierra promised. "Remember when I hit Corina by accident? I think she was seriously contemplating stabbing me in my sleep."  
Our team won the game by two points. We were staying at a beach house Autumn and Sierra's mom rented for us. After we changed, we were all in the room that had the couches and chairs. Everyone was sitting in a circle.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
Yaya jumped up.  
"NOW!" she yelled. Everyone grabbed me and Kukai, shoved us into an empty room, and locked the door.  
"SIERRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted banging on the door.  
"We'll let you out after you guys kiss." Daichi cheered.  
"Daichi, you too?" Kukai moaned.  
"Oh, and we set up a security camera so we'll know if you're lying." Rima said.  
"We aren't going to kiss." I replied, kicking the door.  
"Well then you aren't going to leave." Yaya countered matter of factly.  
"You have to let us out eventually."  
"Well I don't plan to have mercy any time today." Sierra said. "What about you guys?" There was a chorus of nos and nopes. "Yeah, I thought not."  
"Did we forget to mention they don't get dinner, desu?" I heard Suu ask someone.  
"Ooh, that's a good point too. You guys don't get dinner." El called.  
"But-"  
"Shaddup!"  
"El-"  
"Shaddup!"  
"Guys,-"  
SHADDUP!"  
"FINE!" I shouted back. "We will stay here, minus dinner, until you guys freaking LET US OUT!"  
"But I'm hungry..." Kukai whined.  
"Be quiet. AND KUKAI AGREES WITH ME!"  
"Oh, you totally got that from Castle in the Sky." Accused Sierra.  
"This is true. Good day, ma'am." I heard them leave. I slid down the wall and sighed. Kukai sat down next to me.  
"I'm guessing we don't get dessert either?" I stared at him.  
"We are locked in an empty room, with only a lamp and a ceiling fan, and all you can think about is dessert?" I asked "We're doomed."  
"Oh, don't think like that. I'm sure Utau will let us out, if no one else will." Kukai pointed out. "But we probably still won't get any dessert."  
"Oh. Well. Live with it, dude."  
"Nope." Kukai said simply. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.  
"WHA-"  
"Good job! You can leave now!" Yaya called through the door.  
"Yes, that's good." I growled through gritted teeth as we walked out.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
I apologize for any confusion that may have caused. My excuse is that I didn't want to stay there any longer, but really, now I fear for my life. Autumn was blushing like mad when we left the room. She was also glaring at me. Nobody else seemed unhappy, though.  
"Yesssss! Finally!" Cheered Sierra.  
"Well no offense but we all saw that one coming." added Hinamori.  
"Offense taken." Autumn grumbled darkly. She stormed off.  
"It was nice knowing ya, dude!" Jordan and Ember giggled as I followed her, intending to calm her down.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you kissed me, and that was a mistake." Autumn growled from the shadows. I blinked.  
"What- um- I'm dead, aren't I?" After several attempts to come up with a sensible question, that's what I got.  
"Yes, yes you are."  
"I just wanted to get out!" I protested.  
"You said yourself, Utau would have let us out!"  
"I know, but this way was much easier."  
"That is true, but still! I at least get to slap you!"  
"I guess that's better than dying." I mused. Autumn slapped me across the face so hard, I would still see the outline a week later. She walked away, and I sat down on the floor.  
"Whoa. That was scary."  
"Now you see why we said you were dead!" laughed Jordan.  
"Is she going to take revenge on me?"  
"Probably." Ember shrugged "But she won't completely kill you."  
"Dinner!" Sierra said, walking in. She saw the mark on my face "Oh, she got mad. You guys go sit down, I'll get the fireball of anger." A few minutes later,  
a very unhappy looking Autumn was dragged in by Sierra. I noticed very faint tear tracks on Autumn's face, but when she saw me watching she looked away abruptly. We ate quietly, Autumn glared at me every now and then. After dinner, we all retreated to a spare room.  
"So, now what? No way am I going to sleep any time before midnight." Autumn asked.  
"We could tell scary stories." suggested Sierra. Hinamori looked at her. "What, it's a time honored summer tradition!"  
"Amu is scared of scary stories." Mashiro said in a deadpan voice!  
"I am not! I just don't like them!"  
"Well get used to it."

* * *

Rima's POV  
Autumn volunteered to go first. She ran around the room turning off all the lights, then she sat down, turned on a flashlight, and shone it on her face.  
"This story is from a place called Michigan, a state in America." Autumn said, looking at everyone. She stopped at Kukai and glared at him, she must really be mad at him.

_"The story is called, The Wraith of the Creek. When he left his tribe to work with the white lumbermen, he changed his name to William Cloud, and the lumberjacks started calling him "Cloudy." They liked to hear Cloudy tell the story of the wraith that lived in the creek that powered the local log chute. The wraith was an evil creature that desired nothing more than to wrap its long arms around humans or animals and pull them down into the water to drown._

_It rained heavy and long that spring, and the creek was flooded almost to capacity. One stormy night, the order was given to lower the gate of the chute and send the logs downstream to the mill. The thought of going outside in the storm did not appeal to anyone, and so the men drew straws. Cloudy came up with the short one. _

_He hugged his coat tightly around him as he made his way silently through the pitch-black night toward the log chute. As he released the first pin, he heard a foul hissing sound from beside the floating raft of logs. Cloudy turned his head and saw a grotesque form rising from the swirling stream. Its face was framed by wild, weed-strewn hair, and dark slimy scales covered its loathsome body. _

_Cloudy tugged frantically at the final pin, eager to finish his task and get away. But the pin got stuck halfway out. Suddenly, the creature lunged out of the water. Cloudy leapt back, fleeing up the path toward the cabin. Behind him, the wraith howled. Cloudy increased his speed, running blindly in the darkness._" Amu shivered, even Yaya was a little spooked. Autumn continued.

_"Then the wraith dropped down from the branches of a tree right in front of him, blocking his way. Its yellow eyes glowed, and moonlight glinted against its slimy skin. Its long, thin arms stretch out toward him through the raging storm, claws extended. He gave one loud shout of despair, but the lightning-fast movement of a razor-sharp claw cut off his cry, and the woods were suddenly still again._

_Back in the cabin, the lumbermen waited for Cloudy to return. Then Ethan, Cloudy's good friend, volunteered to go down to the log chute and look for him. Several other loggers decided to join the search._

_Within ten minutes, the men were standing next to the gate. They lowered a lantern to the level of the rushing water and peered into the depths. Ethan gave a sudden sharp cry when he spotted the mangled face of Cloudy. The loggers lifted the gate and drew Cloudy up with pike poles. His body had been sliced to ribbons, and his head was almost completely severed. News of the murderous wraith in the creek quickly spread through the lumber camp._" Autumn stopped to look at everyone's faces. We were all freaked out, except for Sierra, but she's probably heard it before.

_"A week after Cloudy's death, Ethan was awakened by a strange blue light above his bed. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into the face of William Cloud. The spirit warned Ethan that the wraith had marked Ethan for its next victim. At daybreak, Ethan packed his belongings and left the camp. On his way out, he confided his story to a few of the lumbermen, and soon word of Cloudy's warning spread throughout the camp. By sundown, it was completely deserted._

_The log chute fell into disrepair and slowly crumbled away, never to be replaced. The wraith still lurks in the stream, watching for another victim. But it waits in vain, for the ghost of Cloudy appears to anyone foolish enough to wander near the stream, warning them away with terrible groans and piercing screams."_ Autumn finished with a cackle.

"Well I think that's awfully nice of him to warn people. What an inspiring story." Sierra sniffed.

"Oh, way to ruin any intrigue I had built up." Autumn rolled her eyes "Besides, you know it's true." Sierra shifted in her spot.  
"What?! It's true?" everyone exclaimed in horror.  
"Yeah. Cloudy was related to a girl named Sydney I used to have summer camp with." Sierra replied.  
"That's where we heard the story. We wanted to check to see if it was real so we visited that saw mill in Michigan, and we saw Cloudy's ghost." Autumn finished.  
"Why would you do something so dumb?" asked Kukai. Autumn shot him a glare.  
"Oh yeah, the expert on doing dumb stuff is here!" She called.  
"Autumn, will you just let it go?" Sierra begged.  
"Yeah, he obviously didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything!" added Daichi.  
"And you did get back at him by slapping him, Dechu!" put in Pepe.  
"And we're the ones who locked you up!" Jordan pleaded. The shugo chara all pleaded with Autumn to forgive Kukai. Finally, she slammed her hand down on the floor.  
"Fine. I forgive him. I'm going out for a walk now, anyone who wants to join me can...go jump in a lake or something." Autumn stood up and walked out of the beach house, letting the door slam behind her. Sierra looked at Kukai.  
"Go after her." She said simply.  
"What, why me?" He asked confused.  
"You're her boyfriend aren't you? Now go after her."  
"But-"  
"SHADDUP!" El screamed "She is your girlfriend go comfort her!"

* * *

One. Hour. Later.  
"I'm not even mad! I just wanted to think!" Autumn said as she and Kukai walked into the room.  
"I'm sorry. El made me."  
"El-"  
"SHADDUP!" El shouted. Autumn sighed and walked into the room that had been dubbed the "girls bedroom". Soon we all retired to bed and went to sleep. But I'm almost positive I heard Autumn crying a little bit.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
I waited until everyone was asleep, before I grabbed my sweatshirt and crept outside. I walked over to the rock I was sitting on earlier, and dangled my feet over the edge.  
"Why did you follow me?" I asked.  
"You're talented." Kukai said, sitting down next to me. I shrugged.  
"I've trained my senses. If you don't do that in my family, mom could give you a heart attack."  
"Sensible. So, what's up?"  
"I'm sitting on a rock. With a human."  
"I meant, why did you leave?"  
"I wanted to think and it's easier when I'm not surrounded by sleeping people."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Yes. No. Sort of."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well earlier, I mean what happened earlier, was... never mind." I completely lost my train of thought. I sighed and put my head on Kukai's shoulder. He put an arm around my shoulders and we sat there in silence, until it the sky started lightening.  
"I guess we should go back, if it's approaching dawn." I mused.  
"Guess so."  
We walked back to the house. Nobody had noticed our absence. Well, Sierra probably heard me leaving, but she didn't point it out. Later that day, we all go into Sanjo-san's car and headed back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autumn: Oh no! Snakebait is here in Japan!**

**Rento and Unkai: Don't worry Autumn! We'll protect you! **

**Kukai: *sweatdrops* Yeah, uhm, isn't that my line?**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Kukai's POV  
My phone beeped, and I snatched it off the table before any of my brothers could.  
"You've been texting someone an awful lot lately." Kaidou said, trying to grab my phone.  
"He's right." Shuusui agreed.  
"It's a girl, isn't it?" Unkai asked.  
"Kukai has a girlfriend, and he's only in seventh grade? Amazing!" Rendo exclaimed, they were all tackling me and trying to grab my phone.  
"Got it!" Unkai yelled, pulling my phone out of my hands. "Who are Autumn and Sierra? Woah two girlfriends!?"  
"No! They're friends from school!" I shouted, fighting them for my phone.  
"Oh? This one looks interesting." Rendo said, scrolling through my texts "Ahem.  
To Kukai:  
Sierra and I locked ourselves in our room to get away from our mom. Right now she's banging on the door, and screaming things like "ARE YOU TEXTING KUKAI!? LET ME READ THEM!" or "WHEN IS MY SON-IN-LAW COMING OVER AGAIN?!". Also Sierra says, in these exact words, "KUKAI, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MOM'S BECOME MORE INSANE THAN NORMAL SINCE YOU STARTED DATING AUTUMN!". Now she's yelling at me, and saying I have horrible taste, but I don't think she means it. Uh oh! Mom's breaking through our barrier, we're going out the window! Bye!  
From Autumn." Rendo read the text out loud, and I facepalmed. The phone rang. Shuusui answered and put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello?" I said, trying to breath under my brothers weight.  
"Kukai? Is that you? 'Cause if it isn't you-"  
"Sierra Nee-chan, that doesn't make any sense." I heard Autumn and Sierra.  
"I don't care if it makes sense! Kukai, Mom went bonkers, she's trying to get us fitted for wedding gowns!"  
"She was already insane, but I think this might be an all time low." added Autumn.  
"Wait, why are you calling me instead of Autumn?" I asked Sierra.  
"Because, Autumn is better with locks than me. We're in the panic room, and frankly, I don't know how we're even getting signal down here." Sierra responded. I'm amazed my brothers haven't said anything yet, but I knew they were going too.  
"Kukai, how did you get girls with lives as exciting as this?" Unkai asked.  
"Yeah, it's a miracle they even noticed your existence." Kaidou put in.  
"Wait, what?" asked Autumn.  
"We're Kukai's older bro-" Sierra hung up. "I wonder why they hung up." Rento shrugged, and handed me back my phone. I retreated to my room.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
I hope Sierra Nee-chan is okay holding mom back. I'm not surprised that she coincidentally had directions to Kukai's house. I saw a house that had a large backyard, with a soccer net, and a few soccer balls. I figured that was his house. I knocked on the door and it opened after a few minutes. The guy that opened the door was tall and had shaggy brown hair, and looked a tiny bit like Kukai.  
"Yeah, what?" He asked.  
"Uhm, is Kukai home?" I asked meekly. He looked at me like my hair was on fire or something, before calling over his shoulder.  
"Kukai! There's some girl here looking for you!" Three other guys came to the door before Kukai walked around the corner.  
"What?" Kukai asked "What are you guys doing you're letting cold air out." they stepped aside. I smiled.  
"Hi."  
"Autumn, what are you doing here?" He asked tilting his head.  
"Autumn?" one of the four asked, two of them exchanged grins "You're Kukai's girlfriend? Well then, come on in!"  
"Uhm..." they pulled me through the door. Kukai sighed.  
"Autumn these are my brothers, Kaidou," he gestured to the one who answered the door "Shuusui," he was wearing glasses "Unkai," this one had some of his hair tied up "and Rento." the last one looked a little like Tadase, but his hair was different color "Anyways, why did you stop by?"  
"My mom."  
"What does your mom have to do with this?" Unkai asked us.  
"My mom is completely and utterly insane." I replied, Kukai nodded.  
"Well, Autumn. How old are you?"  
"12?"  
"Oooh, Kukai got a younger girl!" Kaidou said with amusement. Kukai looked thoroughly embarrassed.  
"So, how long have you known Kukai?" asked the one that looked like Tadase. Reidou?  
"Since I was seven and he was eight, so five years."  
"Ohhhh, wait! You're his penpal?"  
"Yes."  
"The one that slapped that guy on the bus who was throwing stuff at one of the shy girls?"  
"You told them about that?" I asked Kukai.  
"Ummm...yeah. I was nine, I thought that was awesome!"  
"Oh, so you liked her even then?" asked Unkai.  
"That is soooo not what I said."  
"Well, I approve of her!" announced Shuusui.  
"So do I!" there was a chorus of agreements, and then they settled down. My phone rang, so I answered it.  
"Yes?"  
"She...fell asleep...It's safe now." I heard Sierra pant.  
"Okay, just a minute." I affirmed.  
"What's up?" Kukai asked me.  
"Mom fell asleep, finally. Sierra was calling me to let me know it's safe to come home."  
"Okay." accepted Unkai. "So are you two going to the festival tomorrow?"  
"I think so." Kukai said, looking at me questioningly.  
"Sure."  
"Perfect!" Rento exclaimed. "We're coming with you as your supervision."  
"Great." grumbled Kukai.  
"Well, bye folks!" I said, walking out the front door.  
"Bye Autumn!" chorused Kukai's brothers. Kukai ran out after me.  
"Bye Autumn. Meet at your house tomorrow and I'll come get you? The guardians are meeting at the pond in the park."  
"Sure. Bye, Kukai!" I said, leaving.

The next Day

* * *

Sierra's POV  
The next day, Kukai came at 5 pm to come get Autumn. They offered to let me walk with them, but I declined. I left about 30 seconds after so I could follow at a safe distance.(read: spy on them) Fortunately, I am practiced in the art of sneaking up on Autumn. (You have to be, to get near her without being spotted.) Four guys came up to them.  
"Kukai, Autumn!" one of them said, he looked like Sparkles "We came to get you!" Kukai sweatdropped. Autumn smiled politely.  
"Hi Rento-kun." she said. So they know them?  
"You can call us Onii-chan!" three of them said, the fourth guy looked bemused. They must be Kukai's brothers or something.  
"Those are Kukai's brothers. Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento." Daichi and Jordan whispered to me. I almost blew my cover.  
"How did you know I was spying on them?" I whispered as quiet as possible.  
"I sensed Ember." Jordan replied. One of Kukai's brothers looked in my direction.  
"Is there someone in the bushes over there?"  
"SHUT UP, DUDE!" I said loudly. Autumn sighed.  
"You can come out now, Sierra Nee-chan." she said walking over to where I was hiding.  
"You blew my cover, you jerk!" I said, pointing irritatedly at Kukai's brother.  
"Uhm, who are you?" the one that looked like Sparkles asked.  
"I'm Autumn's big sister, Sierra." I said angrily "And you will suffer for blowing my cover, guy-who-looks-like-Sparkles! SUFFER!"  
"Let's not overreact, Nee-chan." Autumn said soothingly. I took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Fine." I grumbled. "Let's go." We all started walking in the direction of the park, while Kukai's jerkface brothers kept a cheerful conversation going.  
Soon we managed to find our way to the park. We walked to the bench where we were meeting the others.  
"Hi guys!" Autumn said cheerfully.  
"Hi Autumn! Hey Sierra! What's up, Kukai?" the others greeted us. (oh, there were other greetings, but frankly, I am tooooo lazy.) [Yeah you are, Sierra.] (Oh, shush up, Autumn.)  
Anyway. many people, not including Sparkles, expressed surprise at seeing Kukai's older brothers.  
"And just who are these people?" demanded Utau.  
"My older brothers." He introduced them all, (the one who blew my cover is named Rento.(I'll need to remember that. He will suffer in hell.) and explained that they had invited themselves along as our chaperons. It was accepted, and then we all walked into the actual festival. All of Kukai's brothers were hovering over Autumn. I swear, if they get any closer, I'll kill them! Autumn stopped in front of the shooting range game. One of the prizes on the top shelf was an orange stuffed elephant. I knew she was looking at it.  
"You love anything orange don't you?" I asked, she jumped.  
"Oh, uhm, yeah." She said smiling bashfully.  
"We'll get it for you, Autumn!" Kukai's brothers said cheerfully, they glared at each other.  
"I'll get it for her!" Unkai said, glaring at Rento.  
"No I will!" Rento glared back. They started arguing over who got to play the game, and win the prize for Autumn. I found it quite amusing. Kukai sighed, and walked up to the booth. He hit the Elephant on his first try. Autumn squealed when Kukai gave it to her.  
"It's so cute! Thank you Kukai!" she squealed, then she frowned.  
"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.  
"I don't know what to name it. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noelle, or Coco."  
"Don't name it after an anime character, Autumn!" I shouted. Everyone sweatdropped. "But for the record, I vote Coco."  
"Coco it is!"  
Everyone played games, and ate carnival food. I played whack-a-Koi (a spoof off of whack-a-mole). We were walking towards the place where the ending ceremony would be, when Autumn froze. Horror spread across her face.  
"Autumn? What is it?" I asked her, she just pointed. I followed her gaze and saw a boy, who looked about sixteen with light brown hair, and a girl, who looked like she was six or seven with blonde hair, standing next to him. I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind one of the game stalls. Everyone followed.  
"It's okay. He didn't see you, and I don't think she sensed you either." I cooed, hugging her. She was shaking with terror.  
"They'll take me away." she said quietly, but in an urgent tone.  
"Sierra-tan, what's wrong with Autumn-tan?" Yaya whimpered.  
"Did that guy do somethin' to you?" Kaidou asked, cracking his knuckles.  
"Autumn, is that you?" someone asked. Autumn shook harder, I hugged her tighter. We knew that voice far too well. We turned around to see the people Autumn pointed at earlier. "Autumn, Sierra! It's been a while!" the boy said with a smile.  
"Yeah, and I wish it could have been a much longer while!" I growled, shifting Autumn so she was further away from them "I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing your faces again! What are you doing here, Snakebait and Mousling?!"  
"My name is Kyle. Anyway, I just came to see my little-" Snakebait reached for Autumn and I bit his hand. He reeled back.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted, moving away from him.  
"Autumn, who is this guy?" Kukai asked suspiciously.  
"Hey. What right do you have to address Autumn so casually?" Snakebait demanded.  
"Well, I AM her boyfriend. So why do you get to?"  
"I'm her older brother. And I say: Autumn is too young for a boyfriend!"  
"And I say, it's not your choice, Snakebait!" Autumn butted in.  
"As your older brother, I'm supposed to help you make decisions!"  
"Yeah, help me, not make them for me! Anyway, why would I want your help? I hate your guts!"  
"Autumn, small please." I requested.  
"What? You've known me for years! You don't have to hit me with a fish!"  
"You're right! Let's use all three!" suggested Autumn.  
"That's it! You. Are a mad. GENIUS!" I approved. Autumn handed the fish to me, the shovel to Kukai, and kept the giant Greek mythology book for herself. Simultaneously, we all hit Snakebait with our 'weapons'.  
"Ow!" He shouted. Ah, that was satisfying.  
"Kyle, are you okay!" Mimi asked, running to his aid. Her voice was small, but flat and icey.  
"Oh, hi Mousling." I greeted her. She glared at us.  
"Why'd you guys do that?  
"Everyone, meet these two horrible people who I am most definitely not related to, Mousling and Snakebait."  
"Autumn, who ARE these people anyway?" demanded Mousling, Mimi, whatever.  
"These are our classmates, two friends, one friend's jerk of an older brother, and the other friends four weird and kind of annoying brothers, one of whom will suffer for all eternity." I explained.  
"Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento." Autumn introduced them by name. Heh. Time-waster.  
"And Kukai is Autumn's boyfriend." Snakebait confirmed, glaring at Kukai.  
"Yep!" Autumn hugged Kukai. It drove Snakebait crazy, and she knew it.  
"So who's the brat?" Mr. Meow asked, pointing at Mousling.  
"This is Mousling. Or Mimi. Wait, we have a cat and a mouse... KILL IT, MR. PRETTY KITTY THE JERKWAD!"  
"I don't feel like it." he said disinterestedly.  
"Are you gonna tell us why you're here?" I questioned.  
"Like I said, I came to see my little sister." he said, putting his hand Autumn's shoulder. She slapped it away.  
"You are not my brother!"  
"You may hate us, but we are legally your siblings." Snakebait said sharply, grabbing Autumn by the wrist.  
"No you aren't! We may share the same blood family, but Sierra is my only legal sibling!" Autumn yelled, trying unsuccessfully to break free of his grasp. What is she talking about?  
"You're spouting nonsense! Let's go!" Kukai's brothers stood blocking his only path, he cursed under his breath.  
"I'm not spouting nonsense! I was legally adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson at the end of second grade!" She said, finally breaking away from Snakebait. Everyone gasped.  
"Autumn, is that true?" I asked her, she nodded.  
"Mmm hmm. We weren't supposed to know, but I found out accidentally."  
"And you didn't tell me? Some little sister you are." I joked.

* * *

Unkai's POV  
After the Carnival, everybody headed home. I'm not sure where those creepy kids, Snakebite and Mousie or something, were staying, but they went completely in the opposite direction from where Autumn headed. Meanwhile, We all headed home, where us 'older brother' types proceeded to tease Kukai ruthlessly.  
"So! You'll protect your girlfriend from her evil brother, will you?" Rento asked.  
"I think he needs a world's best boyfriend sticker or shirt or something." added Kaidou.  
"Well I definitely think that Kukai could have stood up to that Snakebite guy more." Shuusui grumbled  
"I mean, couldn't you tell? She looked terrified!"  
"I'm sorry, okay? Leave me alone!" Kukai shouted over our reprimanding.  
"You should text her." I suggested. That was the final straw, apparently.  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted, storming off to his room.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"Hey, Autumn?" Sierra nee-chan asked me  
"Yeah?" I replied, tying my hair into the style I wear at night.  
"If a girl were to, say, have a crush on someone. But that someone doesn't notice them, what should she do?"  
"Why are you asking me?" I questioned.  
"Because you're the one with a boyfriend." she said.  
"Well, first off: she can't set him on fire, second: don't try to be someone you're not, third:" I'm trying so hard not to ask... dang it! "TELL ME WHO IT IS!"  
"What?! It was a rhetorical question, I wasn't talking about me!" She acted surprised. Not good enough to fool me.  
"It's Nagi isn't it?"  
"Why would I like Purple?" She asked innocently.  
"Because the only other boys you know are, Kukai, Kukai's brothers, Tadase, and Mr. Meow." I said smugly.  
"Well what if I- wait a second, I never admitted to liking anyone! What if it's for Carmen?"  
"Then she would've asked me herself." I answered simply.  
"Well- I don't like anyone."  
"Ohhhh, right. I totally believe that."  
"Well you should. It's true."  
"I sincerely doubt that you don't like anyone."  
"I don't."  
"When are you going to tell me?"  
"I'll never tell- I mean, I don't like anyone!"  
"Don't bother trying to lie to your conscience."  
"I have no conscience. And I'm not lying."  
"I am your conscience, and you are lying."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"Well, even if I DID like someone, I won't-wouldn't tell you!" she was flustered.  
"Right. I'm betting you crack in ten minutes."  
"Shan't."

Ten Minutes later  
"Tell me."  
"FINE! I GIVE UP! Just stop pestering me, like you've been doing for the last ten minutes."  
"Finally! Wait, let me guess first. Actually, no. Tell me!"  
"...I am seriously considering taking it back."  
"Nooooo! Please tell me!"  
"Purple..." she grumbled under her breath. I squealed.  
"No way! Sierra and Nagi sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"  
"Then comes Autumn getting kicked in the face!"Sierra spun around towards me.  
"Five bowls of porridge, please don't hurt me!"  
"Ugh," she moaned "porridge is gross. It makes my stomach barf. Also I regret telling you I like him."  
"No you don't."  
"Yeah I do."  
"Nu-uh. Because, I'm going to help you get him!"  
"Yeah, now I really regret it.  
"Oh, come on." My phone beeped.

* * *

To Autumn:  
Hey. I'm sorry about before when I didn't stand up for you.  
From Kukai.

To Kukai:  
It's okay, I didn't expect anyone to stand up for me, really. Even Sierra doesn't get in between me and Snakebait when we fight.  
From Autumn.

To Autumn:  
I'm still sorry. My brothers are really annoying me. They say I should've stood up for you, and that I'm an awful boyfriend. -.-*  
From Kukai.

To Kukai:  
This is for your brothers: Please don't blame Kukai for not standing up for me. He probably would have gotten punched in the face if he did. Oh, and DON'T TELL HIM HE'S AN AWFUL BOYFRIEND EITHER.  
From Autumn.

To Autumn:  
This is from my brothers: Autumn, you're so kind! Don't worry we won't call him an awful boyfriend again!  
They really like you... it's kind of weird.  
From Kukai.

* * *

I laughed at the last one.  
"What'cha laughing at?" Sierra Nee-chan asked me.  
"This." I held out my phone to her. She read it, and then cracked up.

* * *

To Kukai:  
That...is weird. Tell your brothers Sierra says they're all creeps.  
From Autumn

"You guys...go to bed. It's too late for this nonsense!" Mom called.  
"Kay!" I called back.

To Autumn:  
They said that they weren't the ones who were spying on us earlier.  
From Kukai

To Kukai:  
I have to go to sleep! 'Night, Kukai! 3  
From Autumn

To Autumn:  
Bye Autumn. I'll see you tomorrow? G'night!  
From Kukai


	12. A random extra with no reason to exist

This is what Sierra thought while reading the first POV in chapter 11.

WHAT?  
What do I have to do with it?  
LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS YOU JERKS!

Shut The Heck Up UNKAI!

Kukai you liar. We all know you're madly in love with Autumn.

Oh yeah, that one sucked. We were seriously considering climbing out the window.

Dear god...shut up, Rendo.

Oh NOW what?

Why do we even HAVE a panic room?

That's true... He's lucky Autumn even remembered he's alive...

My lap desk smells like soy sauce... Autumn, why did you have to distract me!? That soy sauce totally never would have spilled.

And then that's when Mom broke down the door and Autumn jumped out the window, so then Mom got me and Autumn left. I guess it's a suitable sacrifice for my little sister, but...


	13. Chapter 12

**Autumn: Wah! I almost died! **

**Sierra: No you didn't. Stop overreacting.**

**Autumn: But... but...**

**Kukai: *hugs Autumn* It's okay. **

**Jordan and Ember: Awww, Kukautumn!**

**El: Five bars of love! **

**Everyone: SHUDDAP!**

**El: don't-**

**Everyone: SHADDUP!**

**El: FINE, YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ember:...oh. Carry on.**

**El:Don't forget to review. Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Rima's POV  
I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. I rolled over and grabbed it. Amu had texted me! She said that Yoru had snuck into Easter and apparently they were planning an attack. Later today, in the park, There was going to be a children's storytime. Apparently they had gotten two new people to read the stories and collect X-eggs.  
I told her that I'd be there, and she said she was going to meet up with Autumn and Sierra to explain about Easter right now.

Amu's POV  
I went to the park early to meet up with Sierra and Autumn and explain to them about Easter. They arrived about three minutes later than I did.  
"Okay, so what's up, Pinkie?" Sierra asked when they arrived. I rolled my eyes.  
"I have to explain to you about something that has to do with shugo chara."  
"Explain away." Autumn said, sitting on a bench.  
"So, have you two heard of Easter?"  
"Sure, it's a big production company, isn't it?"  
"Yep. So Easter is actually after something called the Embryo. While all children have an egg, most eggs stay inside the body. But the people from Easter can extract the egg when the owner is feeling particularly bad about their goal. At this point it becomes an x egg, which is black with a white x. Whenever we purify a large amount of x eggs by using Chara Nari's, that's when you use 120% of your chara's power and transform with it, a pure white egg appears. This is the Embryo, which is supposed to grant your biggest wish. They usually extract x eggs by having a performance of sorts. And they're having one later today."  
"...Woah." Sierra was in awe. Autumn looked really calm, though.  
"So what kind of performance is it going to be?" she asked.  
"A childrens book reading." answered a new voice, one I'd recognize anywhere. I looked up at the nearest tree.  
"Hello, Amu." Ikuto said, jumping down from the tree. "Hey brats."  
"Hello General Pretty Kitty the Jerkwad." Sierra greeted him. Autumn sighed.  
"Let's go, Nee-chan. I don't want to share air with this dude. We should go prepare for the reading." And with that, they left.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
I have my reasons to suspect who the readers might be. They fit perfectly, after all. If it was them, then we would need special supplies.  
When we got home, I rushed to my room and dove into my side of the closet. I pulled out a small lock box.  
"You think it might be them, huh?" Sierra Nee-chan asked me pulling a similar box out from under her bed.  
"Mmm."  
"What's going on?" Jordan asked, floating down to me.  
"You're not telling us something." Ember said, suspiciously eyeing the lock boxes. Nee-chan and I exchanged glances. I sighed.  
"I guess we should tell them." I said, unlocking my box. Sierra did the same.  
"We think that's it's Snakebait and Mousling that are part of Easter. They may not look like it, but they're actually vicious, and they don't really like or trust anyone except each other." I explained.  
"So what's in the boxes?" asked Jordan.  
"They're protective gear against Mousling's Psychic powers." Sierra said. "It's basically like a second skin you wear under your clothes, so nobody really can tell you're wearing it. Autumn even fell asleep in hers once."  
"Wait, Mousling has psychic powers?!" Ember looked surprised.  
"Yeah, that's just another reason we don't trust her." I said. We put on the psychic suits and then got dressed over them, and met in the living room.  
"Okay, let's do this." Sierra said grimly.  
"What about everyone else?" I asked, remembering that they'd be helpless without suits.  
"Don't we have some spares in the basement?" We went down to the basement and found, ironically, eight extra suits. We put them in a bag and left.  
We met at the park an hour before the reading, and gave everyone a suit.  
"What are these for?" Rima asked.  
"Don't ask questions, just go into the bathrooms and put them on under your normal clothes." I said seriously. They looked confused, but obeyed.  
"What are these made of? They're so much more comfortable than they look." Amu said.  
"100% cotton, 200% awesome, and 300% psy-"  
"That isn't important." I said, giving Nee-chan a look that said, "Don't tell them about Mimi's powers!". She nodded.  
"What are you hiding from us?" Kukai asked me. It's hard to lie to that face.  
"NOTHING." I replied as calmly as possible.  
"Jordan, Ember?" Ran asked our charas expectantly.  
"It's nothing." Jordan said quietly.  
"Really?" Daichi asked, floating up to her. This is bad Jordan has crush on him.  
"Yes really." Sierra said, saving Jordan.  
"Nobody believes you, you know." Utau said simply.  
"Well that's their loss. It's true." I said firmly.  
"Then why are we even wearing them?" Amu asked.  
"They're not going to drop it, are they?" Sierra asked me.  
"Nope, probably not."  
"Should we tell them?"  
"YES!" the others all shouted in unison.  
"I don't know...ehh, We don't have much of a choice." I sighed "You have to promise not to freak out though."  
"We promise!" Everyone said.  
"When Mimi was a baby, she developed a fatal illness. She never cried, and barely ate anything. There was only one way to cure the illness, and that was a laser surgery and special chemicals. But the chemicals were mixed and used wrong. The entire machine collapsed. The surgery was only halfway done when that happened, so they had to use illegal chemicals to save Mimi's life. During the operation, Mimi's hair had turned from brown to bleach blonde, and her eyes turned an icey blue. Two weeks later she..." I trailed off, I really hated this story. It terrified me. But they need to know what we might be up against. "Two week later she was able to talk like a ten year old. By the time she was five, she could read minds, and levitate some things. In other words, those chemicals turned her into a psychic." I shivered, even though it was summer.  
"These suits protect us from her powers." Sierra added.  
"oh...wow. I guess that's a good reason." Kukai said, looking down and pinching the surface of the suit.  
"What I want to know" Suu said, floating up "Is how you got them to fit everyone, Desu?"  
"Actually, I'm not positive how they do that. But it sure comes in handy!" I answered. Sierra frowned and started humming something.  
"Why are you humming?" asked Ember.  
"Oh, no reason." She answered. Then I recognized the 'Jaws' theme song. I looked at her and she winked, but was still frowning. I interpreted that as: something's coming. I nodded to show that the message was understood. Then we started walking towards the stage where they put on productions like outdoors concerts or...story readings. Suddenly a voice nearby said quietly,  
"Did you miss us?" of course, it was Mousling. I shivered again and tried to ignore them. Kukai put an arm around my shoulder and whispered  
"There's nothing there. Just two hot pink and neon orange fluffy bunnies." At that point we both cracked up.  
"Wait, I hate hot pink." I whispered back.  
"Autumn... Why are you ignoring me?" Mimi whined, struggling to keep up. ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore.  
"Go away cave child." Sierra said, spinning around. "You don't want to talk to us, and heaven knows we don't want to talk to you."  
"Aw, but I wanna-" she stopped and walked away.  
"Wow, some kids really- never mind. Gah."  
"Ignore her." I said, patting Sierra's shoulder.  
"She probably read my mind. Trust me, some of those thoughts about how I'd like to torture that pest would have scared a grown man." she gave us an evil grin. We stood as far away from the stage as possible, so Snakebait wouldn't see us. The children's book reading started a few minutes later. I was surprised when I saw that Mousling was the one who would be reading. She rarely ever talks to anyone, but Snakebait. Halfway through the second book, a pink choker appeared around mousling's neck. The emotion drained from all of the children's faces, and their eyes glazed over. Black eggs with white Xs floated out of their chests, and they all collapsed.  
"X-eggs!" everyone exclaimed.  
"Mimi was right, you pests came after all." we heard Snakebait's voice, and he walked out onto the stage. Everyone looked at each other. The lock that Amu always wore started to glow.  
"My heart unlock!" they were all engulfed in white light.  
"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart." Amu.  
"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale." Tadase.  
"Chara Nari: Clown Drop." Rima.  
"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper." Nagi.  
"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!" Yaya.  
"Chara Nari: Sky Jack." Kukai.  
"Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm." Utau.  
"Chara Nari: Black Lynx." Mr. Meow.  
I guessed this was a Chara Nari.  
"Oh, we can do that too." Snakebait smirked "Toby! Mista!" Two charas floated out from somewhere. Mista had long white hair and red eyes. She wore a robe of sorts, and looked like a fortune teller. Toby looked like ninja, and fitting his character, didn't have any distinguishing features.  
"My heart unlock." they said.  
"Chara Nari: Psychic Fortune." Mousling.  
"Chara Nari: Dark Ninja." Snakebait.  
I shivered. Kukai flew over to me on a floating snowboard thing.  
"I promise I'll protect you." He whispered.  
"X-EGGS! ATTACK!" Snakebait yelled, pointing at us. Everyone dodged pretty easily. Then one hit Amu in the shoulder.  
"Ugh!" she cringed, holding her shoulder.  
"Amu-chan, are you okay!?" Tadase exclaimed, batting away an egg with his scepter. "Holy Crown!" light shot out of the scepter, and formed a shield the X-eggs bounced off of. Unfortunately I was right outside the shield.  
"GET HER!" Snakebait shouted directing the X-eggs towards me. They formed a giant ball of dark energy, and blasted it at me.  
"AUTUMN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sierra screamed. I couldn't move, I don't know why, I just couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut, and braced myself. I felt something, but it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes. Green. I looked up and saw Kukai's face.  
"Kukai..." I said, trying to figure out where we were.  
"I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" he asked, grinning down at me. I finally realized where we were. We were flying on Kukai's snowboard. Dark energy flew towards us from behind.  
"Look out!"  
It was direct hit to his back. We started falling. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Amu's lock glow again. I couldn't tell, because I squeezed my eyes shut, just like before. I felt power build inside me, and then I was engulfed in light. Jordan appeared in front of me. She went into her egg and entered my heart.  
My hair was tied up into pigtails, just like Jordan's, with blue star hair clips. My brown t-shirt turned into a green tank top with a yellow star in the center, and a cropped 1/4 sleeve light green jacket. My denim capris turned into dark orange basketball shorts. I was also wearing white fingerless gloves, and blue sneakers.  
"Chara Nari: Star Champion." I grabbed Kukai's wrist, and lowered us to the ground as lightly as possible.  
"What? She has one too? Oh well, that can be fixed." Snakebait shouted. Mousling shrugged.  
"I knew about it."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  
"You didn't ask."  
"Well what is it for?"  
"Um... well..." she stomped her foot. "I can't tell! Her mind is shielded!"  
"Protective suit, cave child! Take that!" Sierra called.  
"Ugh! I hate it when she wears those!" Snakebait looked annoyed. "Anyway, X-eggs, attack! Again!" The X-eggs formed a circle around me, but I jumped really high, dragging Kukai with me. We sailed right over those eggs. Snakebait was flabbergasted, you should have seen the look on his face!  
"Autumn... how are you...?" Kukai asked, gaining consciousness.  
"MY shoes have rockets in them." I smiled, setting him down behind Tadase's shield thing.  
"That's cool." he said smiling. "We can both fly."  
"That's pretty cool. So do we get to beat up Snakebite and Mousling now?" I asked.  
"That would be awesome. Can we? Can we?" Sierra begged.  
"Well no, you can't. But Autumn can try, if she wants." Amu said. Sierra growled.  
"Why can't I?" she asked., in that voice that is trying so hard to be calm, but you can tell that she wants to rip out your liver with her bare hands.  
"Duh. 'Cause you're not Chara Nari'ed." Rima said boredly.  
"Well... gah! Mousling, I will tie your legs to a pole, pour salt water over your feet, and let a goat lick your feet. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and OVER until you die of starvation!" Sierra looked... very scary. And I mean that in the nicest way, but if looks could kill, Mimi would be so full of daggers she'd look like a porcupine. Then, Sierra also Chara Nari'ed. (probably specifically so she could beat up Snakebait and the mouse.) she was wearing a long(ish) skirt that was yellow at the bottom, orange in the middle, and blue at the top, and was patterned so that it looked like she was surrounded by flames. for a shirt, she was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with really flowy sleeves that didn't look very warm. She also had little yellow shoes with curled toes, kind of like what you see on pictures of little elves.  
"Chara Nari: Firebug!" she shouted, looking happy. "Okay, NOW can I hit them?"  
"Yes." I sighed, but secretly I really wanna see this.  
"ROARING BONFIRE!" She yelled. Flames shot out out her hands, they dodged right before it hit them. Sierra Nee-chan ended up burning down the entire stage.  
"This isn't over!" Snakebait yelled, as he and Mousling ran away.  
"It is for that stage." Sierra mumbled to us. Yaya giggled.  
"Let's purify the X-eggs." Amu said, I got an idea.  
"Wait! We have to get the kids away from the stage so it looks like an accident when they come to."  
"Good idea, Autumn-san." Tadase nodded and we carried all the kids away from the, or used to be, stage.  
"Heart rod special." Amu said. A pink ring circled the X-eggs.  
"White Decoration." Tadase said. A ball encased the X-eggs inside the circle.  
"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu called forming a heart with her thumb and forefingers "Open Heart!" All the X-eggs turned white and went back to their owners.  
"Okay, that's over with. That was scary!" Yaya squealed.  
"Were you expecting it not to be?" I asked.  
"...no."  
"So can we go now?" Sierra asked.  
"Sure." Tadase said, shrugging.


	14. Chapter 13

**Kukai: What's with this chapter?**

**Nagi: ... No idea.**

**Autumn:*Dressed as a cheerleader and jumping up and down* Siagi! Siagi! I'm with Siagi! **

**Kukai and Nagi: What does that even mean? **

**All of the girls: We won't tell.**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Sierra's POV  
On Monday, I wasn't feeling well, I could tell I was getting sick. I was dizzy, and warm, and I had a headache. unfortunately, Monday was also the first day back at school, and I knew darn well I couldn't go in this state. I'd probably collapse on my desk. Autumn convinced mom to stay home and take care of me while she was at school. I vomited at least twice, and had a killer fever.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
The school day felt like an eternity. After our last class, Nagi, Amu, Tadase, and Rima came over to my desk.  
"Autumn, is everything okay? You've been kinda distant all day, and Sierra isn't here." Amu asked me.  
"Did something happen Sierra-chan?" Nagi asked me.  
"She just has a cold and I'm worried about her, that's all." I put on a fake smile.  
"Well, if that's all..." Nagi said, thinking about something.  
I walked briskly towards the junior high section of Seiyo Academy. I was going to see Kukai, and tell him about Sierra. Nagi stepped in front of me, and I almost ran over him.  
"Woah, Nagi!" I said startled.  
"You're really worried about Sierra-chan. That smile earlier was fake."  
"You could tell?" I asked.  
"Yup. My point is, I'd like to help." I need to take this opportunity to help Siagi (Apparently, Siagi is Swahili for butter.) [WTF, Autumn?]  
"Well... I guess it's okay." I said, trying to contain my excitement. I kept walking towards the junior high.  
"Autumn-chan, isn't your house in the other direction?" Nagi asked me. I turned around and started walking backwards, so I could talk to him.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to get Kukai. He said he'd come to my house after school." I replied, simply. When we got to the front yard, it was easy to figure out where Kukai was. There was a crowd of fangirls over by a tree, and in the center was Kukai. My "Flames of Anger" aura appeared.  
"Autumn-chan... are you okay?" Nagi asked nervously, taking a step away from me. Some of the other boys in the yard started snickering, they knew why I was mad. I stomped over to the crowd and innocently smiled.  
"E-excuse me?" I said meekly, tugging on one girl's sleeve. She turned around and glared at me.  
"What do you want?"  
"Uhm, I think my big brother's in there. C-can I get through, please?" I asked. I could feel Nagi snickering.  
"No way, I'm not giving up my spot to some brat!" she said, then she pushed me to the ground. I pretended to cry until she turned around. Then I character changed, and quickly wormed through the crowd. None of the girls noticed. I stopped a few people away from Kukai, and pushed past the rest of the girls purposely.  
"Kukai!" I said, glomping him.  
"Autumn." Kukai said surprised.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" One girl exclaimed, pulling me away from him by the collar of my jacket.  
"Hugging Kukai." I said, innocently looking at all of the angry fangirls "Is something wrong?"  
"YES!" They all yelled at me. I whimpered and started crying fake tears. Since I was short for my age, I looked more like a fourth grader than a sixth grader.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay." he said, wiping the fake tears off of my cheeks. Kukai had either figured out my act, or Jordan told him about it. "Is that better?"  
"Mm hm." I sniffed.  
"Souma-kuuun," all the girls whined "who is this girl?" I stopped acting like a kid, stood up straight, and gave them an a sweet smile.  
"I'm Kukai's girlfriend." there was a silence.  
"WHAT?!" They screamed.  
"But you're no older than nine!" one girl yelled.  
"I'm twelve." I replied simply.  
"There's no way you're Souma-kun's girlfriend! You're lying!" another accused "No she isn't. Autumn's really in sixth grade, and she's really my girlfriend." Kukai told them.  
"NO WAY!" they wailed. I grabbed Kukai's arm, and pulled him through the crowd.  
"Let's go, otherwise my mom will get the wrong idea." I told Kukai "Nagi, come on!" I called over to him.  
"Why is he here?" Kukai asked, as Nagi jogged over to us.  
"He's going to help with Sierra." I replied.  
"Kay." Kukai said, shrugging. "As long as you're not cheating on me."  
"Not in a million years." I said, holding his hand. We started walking back to our house.  
"That was totally awesome, by the way." complimented Nagi.. "The girl who pushed you earlier, you should have seen the look on her face." Kukai stopped smiling.  
"Someone pushed you?" he asked seriously. "Who was it? Can you describe her?"  
"Oh, it's no biggie. It was my fault, for bothering her." I didn't want Kukai to yell at anyone at school, so I just pretended that it wasn't malicious. Soon, we got back to our house.

Their mom's POV (This won't end well, guys.)[Oh, we'll keep it short. I hope.]  
The door opened. Time to go.  
"I'll be right back." I told Sierra.  
"Goodbye Mrs. Hippopotamus." she replied. Then I rushed down the stairs. I looked out the door frame before coming into full sight. It was Autumn, that kid with the purple hair that looked like a girl, and...  
"KUKAI!" I ran out, shouting. "It's my son in law! I missed you!"  
"Oh no." Autumn moaned.  
"Shall we head upstairs?" The girly-boy asked.  
"Before she kills us." Autumn whispered back.  
"I heard that!" I scolded, Autumn looked at me innocently.  
"Heard what?"  
"Just go help your sister." they started up the stairs "Oh, I forgot to mention she's delusional." Autumn grinned. I wondered if I should go get the fire extinguisher ready. Oh, and maybe unlock the door to the panic room! I went to go do that.

Nagi's POV  
We walked into Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan's room.  
"Oh look Cooky. It's Auto, Tutu, and Poppie." Sierra-chan said to Ember.  
"Uhm, yeah." she looked at us for help.  
"I'm Auto, Kukai you're Tutu, and Nagi you're Poppie." Autumn-chan whispered to us.  
"Hey, where did Mrs. Hippopotamus go?" Sierra-chan asked. Her speech was slurred, but we could still understand her. Autumn-chan already had a video camera out, and turned on. We sat down next to Sierra-chan's bed, and here is what followed.

"Hello, fishies. How was your day? Did you bring me seaweed?" Sierra-chan asked the charas. They laughed nervously and made fish noises, as best they could.  
"You did? Yay! Thank you!"  
"Autu- I mean Auto. How long do her delusions usually last?" Souma-kun asked.  
"Pollution?! Where?! Kill it with fire!" Sierra-chan shouted.  
"About half an hour."  
"YES USE FIRE POWER!"  
"We have to deal with it for half an hour?" Rhythm whined.  
"OH MY GOSH BROKEN CHEESE! I NEED SALSA OR SOMETHING! AND A SLED! AND SOME APPLE PANCAKES!"  
Sierra-chan was quiet for a while and then she sat up quickly and pointed at the wall.  
"I AM THE PRETTIEST FROG IN THIS WHOLE DANG POND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" she fell back into bed, looked at me and grabbed a chunk of my hair "Hey Poppie."  
"Uhm, yes?"  
"You have soft hair. Oh, are you a puppy?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Yes you are. You're a fuzzy purple puppy, with red eyes, and-and a puffy tail." she said, patting my head "Good boy."  
"What the heck is wrong with your sister?" Souma-kun asked Autumn-chan.  
"... She's related to my mother."  
"That's a good reason."  
"Auto, Tutu, Poppie, and all you little fishies, I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up you'll all be different. You'll see, it'll all be different."  
fifteen minutes later

"Mmmgh." Sierra-chan groaned "That was a nice nap."  
"Hey, Sleepyhead." Autumn said, grinning.  
"What did you do? Wait, why are Kukai and Purple here?"  
"I don't think she's delusional anymore." Daichi said.  
"I was delusional? No I wasn't. I think I'd remember that."  
"Oh yes you were." Autumn-chan smirked, and held up the camera.  
"... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" she shouted.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
Well that was amusing. Sierra tried to destroy the film by throwing it out the window, but unfortunately(for her) Autumn ran and found it, and it was totally undamaged. Autumn called Amu and told her that she had finally gotten some blackmail material for Sierra, who was at that point sitting in a small wooden chair in the corner of the room with her head in her hands. Then Autumn kicked the back of the chair and Sierra tried to bite her. So overall, it was just a funny montage, and a pity we didn't get that on video. After a few moments of trepidation, Sierra asked to see the video. Her overall reaction was a facepalm, although I think she intended to remember the broken cheese thing for later use. However, her reaction to the fuzzy puppy bit was the funniest.  
"Oh. Wow. Sorry, Purple. Or Poppie, or whatever."  
"Purple will do. And it's okay. I guess."  
"Okay, I'm not sorry at all, that was absolutely hilarious."  
"You probably should be. I think you pulled his hair." I said.  
"Well I'm not." She said, getting back into her bed and pulling the blanket over her head.. "Now hush up or go away, because I intend to go back to sleep." We all opted to get out, except for Autumn who stayed behind for a few minutes.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"You're not asleep, are you?" I asked Sierra calmly.  
"No. Why?" She responded.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"What makes you think I'm thinking of something?"  
"Because you're never completely blank unless you're fully asleep."  
"This is true."  
"So what are you thinking of?"  
"How to get more blackmail material to make up for the video." Sierra deadpanned.  
"Liar."  
"Fine. I'm thinking of what I said when I was delirious. and trying to figure out what the psychology was behind the name. I mean, really? Tutu? Are you happy?"  
"Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain fluffy purple puppy?"  
"Shush up, and go away."  
"I'm going!" I put up my hands and backed out of the room, smiling.  
I walked downstairs, and into the living room where I figured Kukai, Mom, and Nagi were. I was right.  
"Mom, stop questioning Nagi." I sighed sitting down next to Kukai.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask." Mom shifted her attention to me and Kukai "Have you two kissed yet?" We looked at each other.  
"No."  
"Nope."  
"You're lying." Nagi said. Curse him!- thank you, Purple!  
"You have?!" Mom squealed "Tell me everything!"  
"They locked us in a room, said we couldn't come out until we kissed, and Kukai kissed me on the cheek." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"Fujisaki you've created a monster." Kukai said, pretending to hide behind me.  
"Why, god, why?" I pretended to plead at the ceiling.  
"I don't really know either." Sierra said from the doorway and then left.  
"Oh yeah, is she ...sensible-ish... again?" asked mom.  
"More than she was." I said. "But never completely. Ever. In her entire life."  
"That's true." she mused. "Oh well. Anyway, you two are staying here for dinner, kay?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Sorenson." Kukai said, looking resigned.  
"Yes Ma'am." Nagi fake-saluted.  
"You two..." I sighed.  
"Yes?"  
"Are really submissive." My mom finished. "Oh well. So, what should we have for dinner?"  
"I don't know... chicken?" I suggested.  
"Chicken it is!" Mom shouted, walking into the kitchen. Immediately, I turned to Nagi.  
"YOU. Are a TRAITOR!"  
"Sorry." he shrugged. Then Sierra came stumbling down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.  
"Hi, peoples. Did you miss me? I thought not." She sat down next to me.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." I greeted her.  
"Hi, Auto."  
"WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!?" Kukai shouted.  
"Ha. Gotcha!" she murmured sleepily.  
"Are you still asleep?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Go to bed."  
"Don't wanna."  
"I will slap you."  
"Cold water works better."  
"That could be arranged as well." I went and got a cold glass of water and brought it back, as well as a towel, which I put on the floor behind her before dumping the water over her head.  
"Woah! That's better. I'm an idiot, why would I even suggest that?" Sierra shook her head, doglike, splashing everyone else.  
"Watch it! you're splashing me!" objected Kukai.  
"Deal with it, Tutu." she instructed. Nagi just laughed at Kukai. Soon, Mom came back in carrying a roast chicken. She randomly cooks really big food, because she likes feeding people. Sierra says as far as she knows, mom's never poisoned anyone. But with her, you can never be too careful.  
We all sat down to eat, and a few minutes later dad got home.  
"Nice of you all to wait for me. Hi, family, Hello, Kukai, and Hello to this kid I don't know the name of."  
"His name's Nagihiko, dad." I told him, rolling my eyes.  
"But you can call him Purple!" Piped up Sierra.  
"Alright, Hello Purple."  
"I apologize for our... weirdness, Nagi." I sighed.  
"I don't!" mom broke in.  
"Argh!"  
"It's a lost cause, Autumn." Sierra Nee-chan said.  
"Yeah, but then all of my efforts for Siagi will have been for nothing."  
"I told you to give up on that, didn't I?"  
"But you-"  
"I said no."  
"What are you talking about?" everyone asked us.  
"Swahili butter?" Dad asked.  
"Uhm, sure. Let's go with that." we said, looking at each other. We all went back to eating and soon dinner was over. (A tidbit of information- Mom's roast chicken is AWESOME.) Kukai and Nagi left and Sierra and I went upstairs  
"I say we made excellent progress, in our quest for Siagi." I said, putting on my pajamas.  
"Knock it off already." Nee-chan groaned.  
"You know that won't make me give up."  
"Well I wish it would. Anyway, it's your quest, not mine. I'm perfectly happy with things the way they are." Sierra rolled over and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sierra: this chapter is kinda short...**

**Nectar: I'm SORRY! I started school this Wednesday, and I got Algebra homework on the first day of school!**

**Autumn: That's not a good excuse...**

**Nectar: I'm sorry! *goes to cry in a corner* Someone just do the disclaimer!**

**Jordan: guess that's our cue! Nectardishidafimo does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ember: Also, if you review we will be mucho happy!**

* * *

Sierra's POV  
The next day, I was feeling way better, so I got to go to school. It was nice to be back, 'cause home gets boring after a while.  
"Sierra! I'm glad you're feeling better." Pinkie greeted me happily.  
"Yup, all good!"  
"You look much better, too." Purple smiled. He's an idiot. Everyone, except Autumn, surrounded him.  
"How would you know that?" Pinkie asked.  
"I knew it! You are a stalker!" Goldilocks gasped.  
"No, Autumn-chan asked me to help!"  
"Oh no you don't!" Autumn said, offended "You volunteered, Nagi! You asked me if you could help! Don't pin this on me!"  
"I don't know how it actually happened, but Autumn isn't one to ask for help with things she thinks she can do on her own." I pointed out.  
"Ha." Autumn smiled smugly.  
"Why?" Pinkie asked him.  
"No reason. Um, Autumn seemed nervous." Purple was scraping for an excuse, but I'd say that he just needs to run at this point. Or he'd get eaten by rabid piranha sixth graders. Which, I have to say, would be amusing, but probably would suck. Soon it was time for class. We all walked indoors together.

After school

All of the Guardians, plus Kukai, Utau, and Pretty Kitty, were sitting in the Royal Garden. We were discussing Snakebait and Mousling.  
"I'm surprised she agreed to do it." Autumn, said "She doesn't like talking to people besides Snakebait."  
"She could be doing it for him, because he asked her to, or something." Kukai pointed out. Autumn frowned.  
"I think there's something more to this. Something we can't see." Autumn furrowed her eyebrows. She thought about something, then sighed "Gah! I can't think of anything that would drive them to do this, besides their overall hatred-"  
"That's it!" I exclaimed "Hatred! Do you remember that Halloween is third grade?"  
"You don't think-" Autumn exclaimed "He gave up on that!"  
"Well he's getting back into it, if I'm right."  
"What is it?" Sparkles asked us urgently.  
"In the town we used to live in, we did this ceremony thing on Halloween. They would take the elementary school kids to the junior high, and have the junior high kids tell everyone their dreams. When Snakebait came up, he told everyone that he hated the world and he was going to destroy all hope, and become the evil ruler." I explained.  
"That certainly gives him a reason to want the Embryo." Goldilocks said.  
"I say we split up and look for clues!" Jordan exclaimed. I looked and Autumn who was whistling.  
"You showed them Scooby-Doo." I said flatly. She looked at me surprised.  
"Of course! It's one of the best classic cartoons ever!"  
"What's Scooby-Doo?" Pigtails asked, I could tell everyone else was curious too.  
"It's an American cartoon show, for kids." I replied. Autumn scowled.  
"It is not for kids! How dare you insult the art of a talking dog solving mysteries!"  
"...It's for kids." I reiterated firmly. Autumn grumbled.  
"But, Jordan has a point." Sparkles said "We should look into this."  
"Teams!" Pigtails cheered "Amu-chi and Tadase, Autumn-tan and Kukai, Utau-chan and Ikuto, Sierra-tan and Nagi, and Yaya and Rima-tan!"  
"Autumn?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you tell Pigtails about Siagi?"  
"Yup! I told her everything there is to know about Swahili butter!"  
"Yaya is an expert now!" Pigtails exclaimed, winking at Autumn. Oh great now Pigtails is going to interfere with my life. Well, I am TOTALLY doomed. We all split up, and got going.

* * *

Kukai's POV (Muahahahaha)  
Autumn and I walked to the nearby apartment building. Autumn said that since they were part of Easter, they were probably going to stay in Japan for an extended amount of time, so they'd get a long term home. We went to the biggest apartment, where the landlord lived.  
"Hello, children. How can I help you?" He asked us. I hadn't thought of what we would tell him, but fortunately my girlfriend, the genius, had.  
"Well, my older brother Kukai's new classmate Kyle was out today. Their teacher asked Kukai to bring his homework to him, but my silly brother forgot Kyle's address. So basically, we've been checking all of the apartment buildings nearby." Autumn said, holding onto my arm. "So, is there a Kyle here?"  
"No, I don't think so." The man said, looking thoughtful.  
"Okay, thank you, Mr. Landlord!" Autumn said cheerfully, dragging me out the door. As soon as we were out, she stopped smiling.  
"Ugh, being a little girl sucks. Anyway, do you know about any other places nearby they could be staying?"  
"No. Do you think they actually got a house or something?"  
"Nah, aren't there laws against that?"  
"Well, what now?" I asked.  
"We could go to the park to look for any hints." Autumn suggested.  
"Good idea."  
We walked to the park, and searched for an hour, but we didn't find anything. I got a phone call from Tadase.  
"Souma-kun, did you and Autumn-san find anything?"  
"No. What about you and Hinamori?"  
"We didn't either. Everyone else called, and their results are the same."  
"Should we call it a day?"  
"I suppose so... I'll contact everyone else and tell them they can go home."  
"Alright, later." I closed my phone, and looked at Autumn. She was sitting under a tree, and looked really uncomfortable "You okay?"  
"Yeah just a bit tired."  
"That's what you said last time, before you passed out." I grinned.  
"That was different." she rolled her eyes. I helped her up and we started walking. After a few yards, she stumbled and I drew the line.  
"Alright that's it." I said, kneeling down in front of her.  
"What?"  
"I'm carrying you the rest of the way." I replied.  
"Piggyback?" She looked at me skeptically, but climbed on anyways.  
"Now I don't have to worry about you falling over, and breaking yourself."  
"I wouldn't have broken myself." she huffed. We walked back to the park to meet up with Sierra so that Autumn could walk home with her, and then I went home.

* * *

Purple's POV (Totally not our idea. I blame Esther! Also, if you yell at me for this I'll tell Carolin you don't really like BVB. Then you'll die.)  
We went to look for any signs of Kyle and Mimi near the park, because both of the times that we saw those two, that's where they were.  
"Why do those jerks never fail to appear when you wish you could stab their eyes out, but then the second you want to find them, they've vanished off the face if the world?" Sierra-chan complained.  
"Reminds me of Tsukasa-san." I joked. Sierra-chan blinked.  
"Who's that?"  
"The first king, and also the director of Seiyo elementary."  
"Oh, okay. That makes more sense now."  
We looked around the park, but didn't find anything.  
"Argh!" Sierra-chan yelled "I give up!"  
"Sierra-chan, we only just started searching." I pointed out.  
"Shut up, dude." She grumbled.  
"You're much ruder to me than Kukai, any reason?" I asked  
"Kukai is Autumn's boyfriend."  
"I don't think that's it... You're suspicious, aren't you?" she stopped and looked at me.  
"Not bad. You can tell, that I can tell, that you have a secret." she said  
"Something like that."  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So Tell me!" I sighed, she wasn't going to give up.  
"You promise you won't tell Amu-chan or Yaya-chan?"  
"Promise."  
"The men in my family have to pretend to be girls when they are children, so they can perform traditional japanese dance."  
"So you cross-dress?"  
"Yes, but my point is that I pretended to be a girl named Nadeshiko until last year. Amu-chan and Yaya-chan were really good friends with her, Amu-chan especially. Right now they think I'm her twin brother, and I can't bring myself to tell them the truth."  
"So why do I only have to keep it a secret from them? Why not everyone else?"  
"Hotori-kun, Souma-kun, and Rima-chan already know," I turned to her "but I need you to keep it a secret from Amu-chan and Yaya-chan."  
"I get it." she said.  
"Thank yo-"  
"You're a ladies man. And if they found out, it would be all over." she nodded knowingly.  
"I didn't say that!" I protested.  
"Then you have a crush on Pinkie?" she asked confused.  
"NO!"  
"Don't lie. You totally do, admit it."  
"No I don't!" I protested. "Seriously, I don't! I don't like anyone!  
"Yeah you do."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Whatever you say." She smirked, walking backwards toward where the stage USED to be, before she set it on fire. "So, do I get to meet Nadeshiko?"  
"No."  
"Awwww, why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"You're boring."  
"No I'm not!" I am soooo un-boring! Blehhh. Sierra-chan is really tiring. I think I'm going to need a nap after this. Oh well.  
"Well are you coming?" She asked. I hurried over to the black mark on the ground where the stage was. We searched around for a bit, and then Kukai called and told us that we could go home. Nobody had found anything. Sierra went to sit on the bench by the gate.  
"Why are you staying here?" I asked.  
"I'm meeting Autumn here so we can walk home."  
"I can wait with you." I said, sitting down.  
"No, go home." She shooed me away, and then I left to go home.

* * *

Sierra's POV (What? Why me?) [Because I said so, Sierra.] (THAT'S A LOUSY EXCUSE!)  
Kukai and Autumn came over a few minutes after Purple left. Kukai was giving Autumn a piggyback ride.(Which is totally sweet!)[Shhh!] I'm totally teasing them.  
"Wow, I knew you guys were madly in love with each other, but this is..."  
"Sierra." Autumn whined.  
"Don't blame Autumn. I forced her to let me carry her." Kukai defended.  
"Well duh. I think we all know that given a choice, she'd rather eat a porcupine than depend on someone else."  
"Don't be mean Sierra!" Autumn grumbled.  
"Alright, but only if Kukai carries you home."  
"I'm fine with that." Kukai shrugged.  
"Yay!" I cheered, skipping ahead. Kukai knows his way to our house by now, so I don't even have to stay with them! I hoped they'd have fun.  
We walked home, and soon Autumn and I were sitting in our room talking, like we always do before going to bed.  
"So, hows it going with Kuuukaaai?" I asked in a singsong voice.  
"Fine, like usual. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, I just wanted to know what pranks I can get away with." We continued joking until mom came in, told us to go to sleep, and turned out the light. We tried to go to sleep, though I know I didn't drift off until late**.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Otaku Lord: Sorry, we got stumped on this chapter. **

**Kukai: I think it turned out pretty well. **

**Sierra: Are you sure you don't think it's just the end that you like? **

**Autumn: Sierra, be quiet.**

**Ember: NEVER! **

**Daichi: You guys... **

**Jordan: Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Kukai's POV  
"What do you mean I can't order ramen until "The Champion" challenges someone?" I asked the guy running the ramen shop.  
"Every Wednesday, The Champion and her sister came to this ramen shop and see if anyone is brave enough to challenge them to a ramen eating contest. That good enough an explanation for ya?" he explained like I was dumb.  
"Hey here they come!" one guy said.  
"You better watch out, they've got themselves some pretty nasty tempers."  
Two girls walked in. They were wearing big sunglasses. One of them looked at me, smirked, and looked at the owner.  
"Why is he sitting up here?" she asked, her voice was familiar.  
"This kid doesn't know the schedule here." he replied. She frowned.  
"Well that can be fixed." she said glaring at me. The other girl looked at me like she was guilty. The Champion started laughing, really hard.  
"You should have seen your face, dude!" she said, taking off her sunglasses. It was Sierra.  
"Sierra?!" I exclaimed "Then?" I looked at the other girl, and she took of her glasses. I was right.  
"I'm sorry Kukai." Autumn said.  
"You know this guy?" someone asked.  
"Yeah, he's Autumn's boyfriend. You better not have been too hard on him."  
"Oh- don't worry, I wasn't."  
"Yeah you were." I grumbled under my breath.  
"Good, because we all know that it's my job to be mean to Kukai."  
"Knock it off." Autumn sighed  
"Well it's true." she protested.  
"So you're "The Champion", huh? Up for a little competition?" I challenged.  
"That was a mistake. No one has ever beaten me."  
"Actually, you guys are pretty evenly matched." Autumn said. She was wearing fake glasses, and had a small black book.  
"Really? This should be interesting." one guy said. Autumn smiled.  
"Indeed, Kanta. This will be extremely interesting."  
"Alright."  
The guy set several bowls of ramen in front of us.  
"GO!" Autumn shouted.

* * *

10 minutes later

"The Champion wins again!" the guy Autumn called Kanta said.  
"That was amazing Kukai! No one has ever come that close to beating Sierra!" Autumn exclaimed.  
"She's right. Losing by one bowl is pretty impressive." Sierra agreed.  
"...You eat a lot." I told her.  
"Why thank you, dear brother in law."  
"SIERRA!"  
"What is it, Autumn?" Sierra asked innocently.  
"You're going to turn into mom."  
"No way!" she gasped "There is only one of her, and I'd like it to stay that way!"  
"We should get going." Autumn said, looking at the imaginary watch on her wrist.  
"Hey what's the rush?" Sierra asked, once Autumn had dragged us away.  
"Guys were checking me out, again."  
"Checking you out? Which ones?" I asked seriously. Who do they think they are?  
"Yes! Go beat them up Kukai!" Sierra cheered.  
"It's not a big deal." Autumn said, rolling her eyes.  
"Are you kiddi-" Sierra crashed into someone.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she scolded.  
"Sierra-chan?"  
"Purple?!" Sierra exclaimed. Fujisaki offered Sierra his hand "Nah, I'm fine."  
"Didn't think we'd run into you here, Nagi." Autumn said cheerfully.  
"My mother sent me to go do errands." he replied, holding up a shopping list.  
"We could go with you." Sierra suggested.  
"Really? I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
"It's not a problem. We aren't doing anything right now." Autumn replied.  
"Okay then! We are officially helping you with errands." I proclaimed. And that was how we ended up helping Fujisaki with his errands and not being bored all Wednesday.  
"Okay, so where are we going first?" Autumn asked. Sierra explained that Autumn was very methodical and knew exactly where to find the best quality and prices on everything, because she was a total genius. Yep, that's definitely Autumn we're talking about. My girl friend, the genius.  
"We're getting...uh.." Fujisaki checked the list. "Animal crackers?"  
"Ew, animals crackers. Almost as bad as porridge." Sierra commented.  
"Oh hush. Animal crackers are awesome!" Autumn contradicted. "The best place for animal crackers, is this way." We all started walking in the direction she had indicated. Soon, we came to a general store which Autumn directed us into.  
"Wow, these animal crackers are really cheap!" I commented, picking up a box of them.  
"And delicious." Autumn added.  
"...Godless heathens." Sierra said, looking away with distaste.  
"Oh stop it. I'll buy you a box to throw to the ducks." Autumn, lightly elbowing Sierra in the side.  
"Really? Yay!" Sierra smiled. She really didn't seem like the type to feed ducks.  
We bought the animal crackers, and headed to the park. Sierra ran to the pond, and tore open the box. She tossed a few into the water, and then she did something I should have seen coming. Sierra grabbed a handful of crackers and threw them at the ducks.  
"That was mean!"Fujisaki gasped.  
"They deserve it." she replied.  
"Ducks are EVIL." Autumn told us in a hushed tone.  
"You too Autumn-chan?"  
"Why are ducks evil?" I asked.  
"I almost drowned, because of a duck, once."  
"Therefore, ducks are evil." Sierra concluded.  
"That's still cruel." Fujisaki insisted. Sierra spun around.  
"Another word, and I'll throw animal crackers at YOU. Then we'll see how you feel about it. Kay?" she finished with a(n obviously fake) sweet smile.  
"I was just saying." he muttered.  
"AND I SAID SHUT UP!" Sierra grabbed a handful of animal crackers and threw them at his head.  
"Ow!"  
"Ha!" Autumn chuckled.  
"Autumn-chan." Fujisaki whined.  
"Sorry, Nagi. I didn't mean to laugh at you."  
"I did!" put in Sierra.  
"You're mean."  
"...YOU JUST NOTICED?"  
"Did they forget about us?" Daichi asked.  
"It seems that way." I replied. Sierra threw a few animal crackers at my face. They didn't hit me, but they did hit Autumn's mouth.  
"Mmmm. Ank oo ee-an." Autumn said through the crackers.  
"What?"  
"Translation: Thank you Nee-chan." Jordan said.  
"Why did you get in the way Autumn?" Sierra complained.  
"I'm not about to let you throw animal crackers at my boyfriend."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Because you shouldn't throw animal crackers at people you're supposed to be nice to."  
"Oh well."  
"So," I broke in. "How did you almost get drowned by a duck, Autumn?"  
"Well..."

* * *

Flashback

Autumn's POV  
I peered over the railing of the boat. We were taking a ferry down to Florida, for a cruize. Someone had ducks on the main deck, and they came over to me. I glared at them and walked over to Sierra, Mom, and Dad. A particularly large duck started quacking at me. I backed up against the railing. It jumped at me, and I fell through the bars into the murky water. It jumped in after me, and started pulling me down. I heard Sierra yelling before I went under. The next thing I knew, I was being wrapped in a towel and coughing up water.

End flashback

* * *

Kukai's POV  
"I can see why you wouldn't like ducks." I commented.  
"Oh, now you get it." Autumn said, rolling her eyes.  
"And am I still mean to throw animal crackers at ducks?" Sierra asked.  
"Yes." I answered at the same time as Fujisaki.  
"..." Sierra blinked at us a few times. "You guys are insensitive."  
"I could have died!" Autumn cried "You're both heartless jerks!"  
"Glaaaaaaaaaare." Sierra said, doing some hand signals.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"The Ninja Glare." she whispered "You can't see me." Autumn rolled her eyes. Something caught her attention.  
"What's this?" She asked, bending down and picking up a piece of paper. A grin crept across her face. Autumn handed the paper to Sierra.  
"Well isn't this a delight." Sierra chuckled.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"A letter." Autumn handed the letter to me and Fujisaki. It read:  
Dear Kyle, my darling love,  
I think of you everyday I cannot see you. I sit every day at the airport, wishing for your speedy and safe return, as that is where I feel closest to you. My heart yearns to hold you close. Come back to me soon, so my mind will be at ease.  
Love,  
your most precious person, Maria.  
I stared, trying to process the piece of ridiculous junk I just read.  
"So not only do we now have Snakebait's address, but we also have a love letter from his girlfriend that will be the best material for teasing him in the world." Sierra said through her laughter.  
"But the adress is more important." Autumn clarified.  
"Yeah... I guess so. But the blackmail material is way more entertaining."  
"So, now what?" Autumn asked me. "Do we call an emergency meeting and go after them, or wait until tomorrow?"  
"We should probably wait until after school tomorrow." Fujisaki... I dunno, suggested? Okay, suggested.  
"Okay, tomorrow then! Until then, I'm going home, because I need a nap. Have a nice day everybody!" Sierra waved and then walked away.  
"I guess I should go soon too." Autumn said, leaving. She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.  
"Oh. Wow. I think I need to go faint now." I drifted towards home, leaving Fujisaki alone.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sierra:Oh, I ****_like_**** this chapter.**

**Autumn: I really hate you.**

**Yaya: We're sorry!**

**Sierra: I'm not. WAS it that bad? *smirks***

**Autumn:... Die.**

**Sierra: Awww, is Autumn embarrassed?**

**Autumn: Obviously. Anyway, nectardishidafimo does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

****Autumn's POV  
I heard voices. It wasn't Sierra, Mom, or Dad. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. Where was I? I tried to sit up, but I was strapped down to a table. What's going on?  
"You're awake?" someone whispered. It was Mousling "Kyle she's awake."  
"Ah good, then we can begin." I saw a bright light... and then nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl and a boy.  
"W-where am I? Who are you?" I asked.  
"Do you remember anything?" the little girl asked. Her voice was kind of scary.  
"I only remember my name is Autumn... What happened?"  
"You were in a car crash. We think you have amnesia." the boy said "My name is Kyle, and this is my little sister Mimi."  
"You're going to be staying with us for now." the girl named Mimi said quietly. I had the feeling that I needed to get out of here as soon as possible

* * *

Sierra's POV  
When I woke up, Autumn wasn't there. I wondered if she had left for school already, because she NEVER gets up before me when she doesn't have to. Honestly. I got up and walked downstairs, grabbing a slice of toast.  
"You'd better go wake up Autumn." Mom instructed.  
"What? She didn't leave already? But she isn't in bed." I was surprised.  
"Oh, wow. I guess she must have left already." Mom mused. I doubted it, but if it was something Shugo Chara related- wait, that's it! I could go ask Jordan what happened! I went upstairs and shook Jordan's egg.  
"Whazzat?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Autumn's missing. Know why?"  
"What, you think I was awake? Maybe she moved out 'cause we're too boring or something."  
"Somehow, I doubt it." I said dryly. "So, shall we head off to school and see if she's gone there already?" If she had, I'm pretty sure that would count as a sign of the apocalypse. I walked to school, carrying Jordan and Ember in my backpack. As soon as we got there, I ran into Pinkie.  
"Hey, have you seen Autumn?" I asked her immediately.  
"No, why?"  
"When I woke up, she wasn't there. I thought she might have left for school already."  
"Well she isn't here. Has she done this before? How long does she go missing? Should we be worried? Should I run and get Kukai?" Pigtails sad, popping out from behind me.  
"No, not applicable, yes, maybe."  
"Kay, I'll go find him!" Yaya ran off in the direction of the middle school.

* * *

Five minutes later  
Pigtails and Kukai came running up to the rest of us.  
"Yaya told me Autumn was missing." Kukai panted.  
"Yeah. She wasn't there when I woke up, and she's not here either." I replied.  
"Do you have any idea where she might be?" he asked urgently.  
"None." Jordan said quietly. The color in her clothes was faded. She curled up in pain, and her egg closed around her.  
"Jordan?!" Ember exclaimed "What's going on?!"  
"This happens if someone doesn't believe in their chara." Sparkles frowned.  
"Autumn would never stop believing in Jordan!" Ember yelled.  
"Snakebait and Mousling!" I gasped "This isn't good!"  
"Nothing good happens when those two come in." Rima said.  
"No... this is worse than the last time!" I said looking at them, trying to stay calm "Before we came to Japan, Snakebait was developing a machine that could make you lose your memory."  
"You think he wiped Autumn-chan's memory?" Purple asked.  
"If he did, than Jordan-tan will disappear-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed.  
"We're going to his apartment after school." I decided.  
"But we don't know where he lives!" Pinkie said.  
"Yes we do." Kukai replied "We found a letter he dropped, at the park yesterday."  
"Plan 'Rescue Autumn From the Evil Siblings' GO!" Ran cheered.  
"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

* * *

After School  
Everyone walked up to the apartment building the letter was sent to.  
"Autumn and I checked this place a few days ago, and they said there wasn't a Kyle here." Kukai said.  
"He must have changed his name." Purple pointed out.  
"Let's go." I said. Purple grabbed my arm.  
"Sierra-chan, we should come up with a plan before we go in." I pulled away.  
"I'm not waiting any longer, Purple. Autumn is my little sister, and I'm not going to let her stay with those demonic jerks for another minute."  
They all looked at me sympathetically.  
"If I get anymore sympathetic looks, I'm going to decapitate someone. With a spoon!" I said darkly.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
I can't believe they kidnapped Autumn! When I find them I will punch Snakebait so hard in the face, his nose will cave in! I thought as we walked towards the floor that Snakebait's apartment was on. Sierra had convinced everyone to go in without a plan. We stood in front of the door.  
"Now what?" Hinamori asked.  
"We go in, Kukai punches Snakie in the face, we tie them up and get Autumn out of there." Sierra said.  
"How did you know I wanted to punch him?" I asked.  
"You learn a thing or two about telling what people are thinking, in my family." she replied "Kitty Cat, kick down the door."  
"Use my actual name, and I will." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
"Ikuto, kick down the door."  
"If you insist." Ikuto walked up and busted the door down. We walked in. Autumn was sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball, and rocking back and forth. I was so glad to see her, I wanted to run right over and hug her.  
"Come on Autumn, try and remember." she mumbled to herself.  
"Autumn!" Sierra exclaimed. Autumn froze, and slowly looked up. Relief passed over her face.  
"Thank goodness you're not Kyle and Mimi." she sighed  
"Let's get you out of here!" I said, grabbing her hand. We ran out of the building and towards the park.  
"W-wait a minute." Autumn said when we got to the park "How did you know where I was? And how do you know my name?"  
"No!" Sierra said, punching a tree "We're too late!"  
"You don't recognize us?" I asked "Not even me, or Sierra?"  
"No... Kyle and Mimi said I lost my memory in a car crash. That's not true, is it?" she looked at us.  
"No, no it's not true." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking "We think they wiped your memory."  
"Does this mean Jordan will disappear?" Daichi asked.  
"Aah!" Autumn squealed "What is that?!"  
"She doesn't even remember what Shugo Chara are." Mashiro said.  
"Ugh!" Autumn cringed, grabbing her head.  
"Are you okay?!" I questioned.  
"Whenever I try to remember something, my head hurts. Please, find a way to bring my memory back!" she pleaded.  
"We'll do our best, sis." Sierra sighed.  
"sis?" Autumn asked. "Wait, who are you people anyway?"  
"Well, This is your boyfriend Kukai. He's a year older than you."  
"But how old am I?"  
"You're twelve. Anyway, I'm your sister, Sierra. These are people from our school. Speaking of, we should probably go to there. It wouldn't be good for people to see us telling you all about your past." We walked Autumn back to the Royal Garden.  
"So where are we? I mean, what country are we in? What school do we go to? Why do I hate Pretty Kitty? And who were those people who kidnapped me?"  
"Those were your-don't hit me- biological siblings." Sierra winced, as if expecting to be attacked.  
"No way! I am not related to them!"  
"Well legally I'm your only sibling. Anyway, we're in Japan. We go to Seiyo elementary, and we hate Ikuto because he annoys us." Sierra seemed to be doing most of the explaining, so I stepped in.  
"You moved here last spring, but we've known each other since you were in second grade. We've been pen pals." I explained. Autumn looked at me.  
"So. You're Kukai."  
"Yes."  
"Hi."  
"Uhm, hi?"  
"This is really awkward..." Yaya said. then tears welled up in her eyes "Yaya wants the old Autumn-tan back!" she wailed.  
"We all do Pigtails." Sierra said.  
"Well I don't really min-" Utau stomped on Ikuto's foot.  
"Shut up Ikuto!" she growled. That's the first time I've seen her mad at him.  
"So can you guys tell me more about myself?" Autumn asked. "Wow, that sounds weird. But my request still stands."  
"Well, you're really competitive."  
"You like soccer."  
"You hate ducks.  
"Your favorite color is orange."  
"You're madly in love with Kukai."  
"Hey, Sierra!" I protested.  
"What, we all know it's true."  
"But still!"  
"Whatever. Anyway, you REALLY like Kukai. 'cause, you know, that's why you're going out with him."  
"Continuing, you hate Math."  
"You like reading."  
"You watch a lot of anime, apparently."  
"You are currently the only person capable of calming me down when I want to rip someone's liver out with a rusty spork."  
"Also, you're awesome."  
"You get motion sickness."  
"Okay. All useful information. So, how do we get my memory back?"  
"We could try bashing you on the head a few times." suggested Ikuto.  
"No, shut up." I told him.  
"Why don't we look it up? The internet is a magical place, after all." suggested Sierra.  
"That's a dumb idea." Mashiro said. "Who would write an article about that?"  
"You'd be surprised." Autumn murmured.  
"Wait, what? You remember something?"  
"Yeah, I remember looking up random things on , but I don't know why I remember."  
"Anyway, let's look it up! Do you think Nikaidou will let us use his computer?" Sierra asked.  
"I guess so." Tadase mused. We all walked into Autumn's classroom.  
"Nikaidou Sensei, can we use your computer?" Hinamori asked.  
"Of course, Himamori-san." Nikaidou said, smiling.  
"HINAmori!" Amu whined. Mashiro looked up "How to retrieve your friends memories". The first result was: re enact the last thing that happened before they lost their memories. If you don't have access to whoever was with them when they lost their memory, re-enact what last happened between you and them. The last thing Autumn did was... kiss me. Sierra grinned.  
"Alright let's go, kids!" she said pulling us out the door.  
"What was the last thing Autumn did?" Hinamori asked.  
"Kiss Kukai." Sierra replied simply.  
"I don't think this is the best time to joke, Sierra-san." Tadase said.  
"She isn't joking." Fujisaki said. Everyone looked at me.  
"Hey I didn't do anything." I defended, pointing at Autumn "She kissed me on the cheek."  
"Alright, so, Autumn-tan just needs to kiss Kukai?" Yaya asked. Autumn blushed, and looked at her feet.  
"But... That would be a really awkward situation, and it might not-"  
"Just do it." Sierra interrupted, pushing Autumn towards me. She tripped and I caught her. She quickly kissed me on the cheek.  
"Wha-" I asked surprised.  
"I'm sorry!" Autumn got up, but tripped again and face planted.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She mumbled, then she looked at us "Autumn are you okay? I'm fine, thanks for asking. I really appreciate the concern, guys."  
"Autumn... What's my name?" Sierra asked.  
"Sierra."  
"What's my favorite color?"  
"Purple."  
"What's butter in Swahili?"  
"Siagi. Why the heck are you asking me questions?"  
"You're back!" Sierra cried, glomping Autumn.  
"Uh huh... Are you delusional again?"  
"No. Snakebait and Mousling kidnapped you and wiped all of your memories and we've been trying all day to get them back!" Sierra explained quickly.  
"If you got your memory back... does that mean Jordan will come out of her egg?" Daichi asked.  
"What?! Jordan went back into her egg?! Why?!"  
"Because you lost your memories, you couldn't believe in Jordan, and she went back into her egg." Daichi said sadly. I think he has a crush on her.  
Jordan's egg floated out of Sierra's bag and popped open.  
"Jordan you're okay!" Daichi exclaimed, hugging her. Jordan blinked and then started blushing like crazy.  
"Yaya is so happy you're back, Autumn-tan!" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone agreed, except Ikuto.  
"This means she can give Sierra weapons again." he muttered.  
"So I lost my memory... How did I get it back?" Autumn asked.  
"You kissed Kukai." Sierra said simply.  
"I what?" Autumn asked.  
"You kissed Kukai! It was so cute!" Yaya sang.  
"I what? I what? I what?" Autumn said in a monotone.  
"You. Are not. A robot." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
"I disagree."  
"Hah! Robots don't have feelings!"  
"What I would like to know is: Why would they want to erase your memories?" Tadase said thoughtfully.  
"There's a reason for that. I remember hearing them talking."

* * *

Flashback  
Autumn's POV  
I heard voices.  
"This device will wipe all of her memories, except her first name." I heard Kyle say.  
"Why do we need to do this?" another person asked.  
"She'll forget her chara, so she can't transform. Also, the rest of those pests will be in so much grief they won't be as powerful when we attack. We'll erase their memories one by one."  
"Very good. What are you doing today, Mimi?" The other voice asked.  
"I'll be reading, at the local library, Mr. Director." I heard Mimi say.  
End Flashback

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"They're planning an attack at the local library?" Tadase asked.  
"What's more, they want to wipe all of our memories." Kukai said.  
"Well they can just burn in sooo many circles of hell." I heard Sierra mutter. "Anyway, we should go stop them, yes?" Amu asked.  
"Well duh." I said rolling my eyes.  
"But guess what? Autumn-tan, you're our secret weapon. They think your brain is still messed up, but it isn't!" Yaya squealed.  
"Did you just say they think my brain is messed up?"  
"Yup!"  
"Oh, they're going down. HARD."  
"Yeah, you probably shouldn't of said that, Pigtails." Sierra giggled.  
"Why not?" Kukai asked.  
"The last person who said there was something wrong with my brain almost lost her right arm. I kicked her into a door." I replied.  
"Do you have anger issues, Autumn?" Amu asked.  
"That would be a correct assumption." I nodded. Everyone, except Kukai and Sierra, took a step back. I giggled. "You don't have to be afraid I'll hurt you. I only hurt people I don't like... So actually, Ikuto might want to be a bit scared."  
"Oh well. So can we go fight them now?" Amu asked, looking bored.  
"I guess we'd better." Utau said, getting up from the conveniently placed set of stairs she'd been sitting on. We all walked to the public library and down the stairs to the children's section. There, Mimi was sitting, reading Cinderella to a bunch of five year olds.  
"And so Cinderella's grandmother threw all the peas and lentils on the floor" Mousling read, sweeping her hand across the group of children in a scattering motion. All of the children collapsed.  
"MIMI!" I shouted, running out from behind a bookshelf. "I finally found you!" On the way there, we had agreed that I'd pretend to still be an amnesiac.  
"Oh, Autumn! I'm glad you're here!"  
"Mimi, I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard noises so I wanted to come find you!" Then simultaneously, the rest of the guardians, all Chara Nari'd, surrounded us, and I backed up, joining the circle.  
"My heart unlock!" I shouted, joining the others "Chara Nari: Star Champion!"  
"HOW?!" Mimi gasped. Apparently she talks more when she Character changes.  
"Did you really think we wouldn't try to get our beloved Autumn back?" Sierra asked.  
"The beloved wasn't really necessary..." I mumbled.  
"My heart unlock! Chara Nari: Psychic Fortune!"  
"Oh shi-taki mushrooms." I said.  
"Do you think we quote movies and tv shows too often?" Sierra asked me.  
"Now isn't really the best time, Sierra-chan." Nagi said.  
"Oh, be quiet Purple."  
"I have a right to speak." Nagi countered.  
"Nagihiko, focus." a girl's voice said. no one else seemed to notice. Hold on, Nee-chan looked at him. I'll ask her about it later.  
"No you don't. You have no rights, whatsoever!" Sierra started laughing maniacally.  
"And this is why you are pathetic enemies! X eggs, attack!" Mousling shouted. Before anyone could react, a bunch of x eggs shot forward. Fortunately for us, Mousling is a terrible shot and she missed all of us. Now if snakebait were here, that would be bad.  
"Hey, you're having a party without me?" I heard a familiar voice say. Instant facepalm, just add Kyle. Ugh. Why did I have to go and think that? I turned around towards his voice and shouted: "Solar Super Shot!" A ball of Yellow light formed in my hands. I dropped it and kicked it as hard as I could towards Snakebait. It hit him in the face and he stumbled back, hand to his cheek.  
"Well that wasn't very nice. X eggs, attack my sister! No, not that one! The blonde! Yeah, that's better." The eggs zoomed towards me. I put my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes, waiting for impact. But instead, I heard Kukai shout:  
"Autumn!" I opened my eyes and Kukai was standing in front of me, shielding me from the blast of the x eggs. Kukai collapsed to the floor.  
"Kukai!" I knelt down next to him. I have no idea how I knew to do this, but I looked up and shouted "Blazing Sun Strike!" At the top of my lungs. A bright light engulfed all the eggs and they were purified. They floated back to their owners.  
"What happened?" One little girl asked.  
"We think there's a gas leak. You should all go upstairs." Amu instructed them. They all filed out of the room. I looked up and realized that snakebait and the cave child were gone. I cursed in Greek (because I'm that awesome.) and looked back to Kukai.  
"Kukai..." I whispered, on the brink of tears. He opened his eyes slowly "Thank god, you're okay!" I hugged him tightly, tears slipping down my face.  
"You really need to get better at dodging x eggs." he mumbled.  
"Pigtails, get ready." I heard Sierra whisper.  
"Roger." Yaya whispered back. I didn't pay much attention to it.  
"I'm sorr- mmph!" Yaya pushed me, and my lips met Kukai's. My eyes widened, and I pulled away quickly.  
"YAYA! WHAT THE HECK!?" I jumped up and started chasing her around the room. "I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Sierra toyed, slipping a camera into her back pocket. I glared at her.  
"I hate all of you."  
"Hey, that was ALL Yaya and Sierra." Amu protested.  
"Well, you and Utau came up with the idea." Ikuto pointed out plainly.  
"Ikuto!" Utau whined.  
"YOU. WILL. ALL. DIE."  
"Please don't kill us." Yaya said, putting on the baby-eyes thing.  
"Fine. You get away with it. But I promise you, Sierra, You WILL wake up with something alive in your bed. And it WILL be something with claws." I threatened.  
"I already knew that was coming. So shall we all go home?" she suggested. That's exactly what we did. That night, I slipped a racoon(don't ask how I got it, I have my ways) into Sierra's bed, and then went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sierra: Hiya, folks!**

**Autumn: We're sorry that we went so long without putting up a new chapter...**

**Ember: But here's an extra long one to make up for it!**

**Jordan: Enjoy! Also, Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo chara, any mentioned video games or songs, I just got a bugbite, or the movie, Chernobyl diaries.**

* * *

Nagi's POV  
Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan walked into the classroom. Sierra-chan's face was covered in cuts and scratches, and she was scowling at Autumn-chan.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I put a raccoon in her bed." Autumn-chan replied smugly.  
"And she probably coated my face with honey or something." Sierra-chan growled.  
"You were serious when you said you would put something in her bed?" I asked nervously.  
"Autumn rarely threatens me, but when she does, she always comes through."  
"Well, I'm really impressed." Amu-chan joined our conversation "Before, the only ones who could purify x eggs, were me and Utau."  
"That's right. Amu-chan uses "Open Heart" and Utau-chan uses "Angel's Cradle"." Hotori-kun said.  
"Well it was just instinct. And it took a lot out of me, I almost fell asleep while getting the racoon." Autumn-chan said.  
"Class, please settle down!" Nikaidou said, as he tripped and fell on his face. The class laughed. The rest of the day, Nikaidou was a complete klutz as usual, and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

* * *

7:00 P.M  
Nagi's POV  
Everyone except Ikuto-san was seated around Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan's dining room table. We all got a phone call from their mother, asking us to come over because she made too much food. Their dad walked in and sat down.  
"Hello all of Sierra and Autumn's friends." he greeted "Hello Kukai."  
"Why did you single Kukai out?" Yaya-chan whined.  
"Because he's Autumn's boyfriend." the scary lady sang (That would be our mother) [Yup, the 'Insane Housewife'.]  
After dinner, the scary lady and her husband shooed us upstairs. Autumn-chan opened the bay window in her bedroom, and stuck her head outside.  
"Sierra, you'd better head outside. Otherwise you'll miss the pre-storm air."  
"What? Pre-storm air you say? I'm on it!" Sierra-chan walked briskly towards the door "Prepare a towel, please."  
"...What is she doing?" Utau-chan asked Autumn-chan.  
"She likes to go outside before storms. Apparently the air is nice."  
"She's insane, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. But she is related to our mom, so..."  
"Yaya wants to smell the air!" Yaya-chan bounced after Sierra-chan. Meanwhile, inside we decided to play truth or dare. Soon Yaya-chan bounced back in and joined us.  
"It started raining!" She chirped.  
"Isn't Sierra going to come inside?" Kukai asked Autumn-chan.  
"No."  
"Won't she catch a cold?" Hotori-kun asked.  
"Again, no. But let's get back to truth or dare."  
"Let Yaya have a turn!" Yaya squealed "Kukai, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Autumn-chan facepalmed.  
"I think I have to use the bathroom..." She said, standing up. Yaya-chan yanked her back down.  
"But Yaya needs you for this dare."  
"Yes, and I need to use the bathroom."  
"Stop lying Autumn." Ember said.  
"Why aren't you outside with Sierra?" Utau-chan asked.  
"I don't like water." Ember replied "Anyways, Autumn is lying. She just doesn't want to take part in this dare."  
"She shouldn't want to take part in one of Yaya's dares!" Amu-chan exclaimed.  
"Well, she is." everyone else said.  
"Yaya dares Kukai to kiss Autumn-tan." Yaya-chan giggled.  
"It's unlike you to be so kind in truth or dare Yaya." Kukai said suspiciously.  
"That's because Yaya wants you two to actually kiss! Like you did yesterday!"  
"I am leaving now." Autumn-chan said flatly.  
"No you aren't." said a sopping wet Sierra-chan "You are staying. Now where's my towel?"  
"It's over there." Autumn sighed.  
"So Pigtails... How long do those two have to kiss?"  
"Hmm..." Yaya-chan thought about it for a minute. "10 seconds!"  
"No." Autumn-chan said.  
"It's a dare, he has to do it!" Sierra-chan smirked.  
Souma-kun leaned over and kissed Autumn-chan. Sierra-chan pulled out a camera a took a bunch of pictures. After exactly 10.5 seconds, he pulled back. Autumn-chan blinked, stood up, walked into her closet, closed the door, and we heard a muffled scream. Autumn-chan walked out and sat down like nothing happened. She wasn't blushing or anything.  
"Truth or dare, Fujisaki?" Kukai asked evenly.  
"Truth." I replied.  
"Do-" Autumn-chan whispered something in his ear, and he nodded "Do you like anyone?" I thought about it...  
"Yes." Yaya-chan, Autumn-chan, and Amu-chan squealed.  
"Siagi is still possible!" they chorused.  
"All of you go die." Sierra-chan said.  
"What? No we won't!" Autumn-chan countered. "We're too busy to go die!"  
"I don't mean to interrupt," their father said from the doorway "but the roads have iced over a bit-"  
"So you'll all be staying the night!" the scary lady said "We've already called your parents, and they said it was fine!"  
"Wow, mom. Just wow." Autumn-chan stared at her mom. "Were you planning this whole thing?"  
"...Maybe. Anyway, you kids go find clothes for our guests to wear! I'm going to go to bed! 'Night!"  
"Good night, mom." Sierra-chan groaned. Nectardishidafimo:...My brother is hitting me repeatedly over the head with a bubble wand. We all walked upstairs.  
"Okay, let's hunt. We need..." Autumn-chan did a headcount. "four nightgown type things and three whatever you guys wear."  
"Come on, Pigtails, Goldilocks. I might have some old stuff that'll fit you." Sierra-chan led Rima-chan and Yaya-chan into their bedroom and closed the door.  
"Okay, meanwhile we will track down something for Amu (probably something of Sierra's now would fit.) and Something for Utau. I'm guessing mom."  
"And what about us?" Kukai asked her.  
"Either you get to sleep in your clothes, or you can wear some of our dad's clothes."  
"Okay then. Let's go see what your dad has." Autumn gestured towards a room on our left. We walked in and found a simple room with a bed, a carpet, and a closet. Autumn-chan started rooting through the closet.  
"Too big... too big..." she mumbled, then she sighed and sat back on her heels "I can't find anything that would fit someone shorter than seven feet tall... Oh!" she crawled to the back of the closet. After a minute or so, she came out with three piles of clothes.  
"Try these on." Autumn-chan, Utau-chan, and Amu-chan walked out of the room.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"Alright, Utau, what kinda thing do you want?" I asked.  
"Anything that isn't really baggy, or floral print." she replied.  
"I'll be right back." I whispered. I crept into Mom's room, and over to her closet. I looked through the smaller clothes as quickly, and quietly, as possible.  
"Perfect." I muttered, creeping back out to the hallway. I handed the purple nightgown-ish thing I found "Here. Amu, I think I can find something for you in my closet."  
We walked back to my room, and over to the closet.  
"Any specific colors?"  
"Pink or red." Amu replied.  
"This okay?" I asked, holding up a red t-shirt with watching pants.  
"Sure."  
"What are you wearing?" Utau asked me.  
"My "sleepover pajamas", as Sierra calls them." I pulled out a orange t-shirt, and green shorts. We changed, setup sleeping bags for everyone, and went to bed.

* * *

One hour later.  
I couldn't sleep. My mind kept slipping back to earlier. Why didn't Kukai hesitate to kiss me? And why wasn't I surprised? I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Nagi and Kukai were already there.  
"Why are you guys up?" I asked getting down three glasses "Plain or chocolate milk?"  
"We couldn't sleep. And plain if it's not too much trouble." Nagi replied.  
"Chocolate." Kukai said. I filled one glass with plain milk, and the other two with chocolate milk.  
"Here."  
"Thanks." Kukai and Nagi said.  
"Hey Autumn-chan?" Nagi asked.  
"Yes."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Hold on." I pressed my fingers to my temples "Six horses, two toilet plungers, and a wireless mouse."  
"What?"  
"I thought that might be the answer to your question." I shrugged.  
"No. I wanted to ask if Sierra-chan liked anybody."  
"Ooooh. I see." I smirked "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering. I think I'll head up to bed now." Nagi went back to the room the boys were sleeping in.  
"What was that all about?" Kukai asked.  
"Well, Sierra has a crush on Nagi, and this gives me hope for Siagi."  
"Siagi doesn't just mean butter in Swahili, does it?"  
"Nope. It's Sierra and Nagi's couple name."  
"I see. So what's our couple name?"  
"Autukai." I replied.  
We moved into the living room. We sat in silence for a minute.  
"Why didn't you hesitate to kiss me earlier?" I asked.  
"I don't know." he replied thoughtfully. "Why didn't you freak out like yesterday?"  
"I guess I didn't really mind it..."  
"So in other words, you liked it?"  
"I didn't say that!" I glared at him.  
"Alright, alright. I get it."  
"This is awkward." I muttered.  
"Sitting with your boyfriend is awkward?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I lost my train of thought. I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
Autumn's head lolled to the side. I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.  
"Kukai..." Autumn mumbled in her sleep.  
"So Autumn talks in her sleep... it's really cute." I said to myself. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

Utau's POV (We haven't done hers yet.) {Yeah, and it's frustrating!} [Sorry Utau.]  
I opened my eyes. Yaya was poking my cheek.  
"Yaya, knock it off." I moaned.  
"But Sierra-tan woke Yaya up and told her to wake you up, because Autumn-tan and Kukai are being cute." Yaya said.  
"Fine." I walked downstairs, and into the living room, with Yaya and Amu. Autumn was curled up on Kukai's lap, with her face buried in his chest, and Kukai had his arms wrapped around her.  
"They're sleeping together." Nagi said drowsily. "Can I go back to bed now?"  
"If you want to miss me waking them up with an air horn, after taking a few pictures of course, go ahead." Sierra giggled. She set her camera to video, and pressed the button on the air horn. Kukai jumped out of his skin, and Autumn didn't even flinch.  
"Darn. This girl could sleep through a fireworks show right outside her window." Sierra pouted. "There has never yet been a person, besides Mom, that can get her up without waving donuts in front of her face."  
"Can I try?" Kukai asked.  
"Be my guest."  
"Autumn." Kukai said soothingly "Autumn."  
"Hmm..." Autumn mumbled, sitting up "Whazzat?"  
"Kukai, you're a miracle worker!" Sierra exclaimed.  
"If you didn't need anything... I'm going back to sleep..." she rested her head down and went back to sleep. Sierra blew the air horn again. This time, Autumn fell of the couch.  
"OW! Why did you do that?!" Autumn scolded, rubbing her head.  
"Kukai woke you up on his first try, but you went back to sleep, so I blew my air horn at you." Sierra said cheerily.  
"I will forgive you guys if I get pancakes." Autumn said, standing up.  
"Pancakes for breakfast it is!" their mom said, from the doorway. "Oh, and Sierra, you need to print out all of the pictures you have of Autumn and Kukai for me."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Oh, really mom? Is that required?" Autumn groaned.  
"Of course. Now I'm going to go make pancakes while Sierra prints the pictures and the rest of you do whatever you want."  
"Kay!" Their mom left, Sierra went to her computer, and we all sat down.  
"So now what do we do?" I asked.  
"Obviously, we tease Autumn and Kukai ruthlessly." Sierra said.  
"Ooh, good plan!" Yaya squealed.  
"So, how did you guys end up downstairs anyway?" Amu asked.  
"Neither of us could sleep so I went downstairs and found Kukai there too."  
"Adorable, but how did you end up SLEEPING?" I asked.  
"We fell asleep." Autumn said like I was dumb.  
"How did you end up on his lap, then?"  
"Ask him, I was asleep."  
"How did she end up on your lap, Kukai?" Amu asked.  
"She was asleep... and she rolled onto my lap." Kukai replied slowly.  
"LIAR!" Jordan and Daichi exclaimed.  
"Ooh? What REALLY happened, Jordan?"  
"Autumn fell asleep, and, and then Kukai pulled her onto his lap, and then he kissed her forehead, and then he fell asleep!" Jordan exclaimed, blushing.  
"Why are you blushing, Jordan?" Ember smirked.  
"Why not? It's adorable!" Rhythm said, giving Jordan a thumbs up.  
"Back off, man!" Daichi said, floating in front of Jordan.  
"What have we here, dechu?" Pepe asked suspiciously.  
"I SENSE FIVE BARS OF LOVE! FOR BOTH AUTUKAI AND JAICHI!" El shouted.  
"Oh really now? Since when, you two?" Autumn asked.  
"Last night." Jordan mumbled.  
"Pancakes!" their mom called from... somewhere.  
Autumn and Sierra led us to the dining room. It looked like a ballroom, I think their mom went a little overboard this time. Like usual.  
"Sierra-tan goes here, and Nagi goes here!" Yaya said, pushing Nagi and Sierra into seats "Amu-chi and Tadase here! Kukai and Autumn-tan there! And Utau-chan and Rima-tan can sit with Yaya!"  
"Oh, joy." I sighed. "Yaya you need to be more subtle when you play matchmaker."  
"WHAT?" their mom screeched.  
"Ooh no. You shouldn't have said that Utau." Sierra groaned.  
"DID YOU SAY MATCHMAKING!? That means... SIAGI AND TADAMU!"  
"Mom, shut up please. Please. I beg of you." Sierra pleaded.  
"What Girly-boy doesn't know you like him?"  
"No, and I was planning on keeping it that way." Sierra facepalmed.  
"You like me, Sierra-chan?" Nagi asked.  
"What?! Who told you that?"  
"You just said you liked him..." Autumn sweatdropped.  
"Really? Well I was lying."  
"We believe that." Amu smirked.  
"The Scary Lady also said Tadamu, Amu-chi~!" Yaya giggled.  
"I-I don't know what she's talking about." Amu stuttered.  
"Oh, I think we all know what she's talking about." I teased. Well, at least it keeps her away from Ikuto. I may not like him anymore, but she is WAY too young for him.  
"Nu-uh! Totally untrue!"  
"It's true."  
"No!"  
"Whatever you say. Nobody believes you though!"  
"Fine, be that way. Anyway, can we just drop it?"  
"Sure, if you provide us with a good replacement subject."  
"Mrs. Sorenson, how's the weather?" Amu asked.  
"Oooh, wait 'till you see this!" She rushed to the door and pulled it open. A large pile of sleet and hail stones spilled into the room. "So it looks like you kids will be staying here longer than planned."  
"Oh. That's... spectacular." Sierra said trying to look pleased.  
"Yes it is!" Autumn chirped, looking happy.  
"I'm done." Sierra left.  
"Autumn-tan, can Yaya have another pancake?" Yaya asked.  
"Of course you can, Yaya." Autumn said, pushing the plate towards her.  
"Yay! Thank you!"  
"No problem." Autumn said, smiling.  
"Okay, seriously you guys. Have a good time, you're going to be stuck here awhile." Mrs. Sorenson said, trying to liven up the group.  
"Yes, mom." Autumn replied. After Mrs. Sorenson left, Autumn jumped up "Two words: video. Games."  
"You play video games?" Amu asked skeptically.  
"Of course. I rock at Dance Dance revolution 2." [We don't own this guys.-Otaku Lord]  
"Video games are this way!" Sierra said, bouncing back into the room, and dragging us towards wherever the video games were. "Autumn, what kind of video games are we going to play? Will we get to shoot zombies? Please?"  
"If that puts you in a better mood, then yes."  
"YEAH!" I think she's insane, but okay then. "Autumn, how many controllers do we even have?"  
"Probably more than we need. Remember when dad had that video gaming party?"  
"Oh yeah. That explains it." Soon the video game equipment was all set up. Autumn handed out the controllers and opened up a game called 'House of Dead'.(We do not own!-nectar)  
"It's zombie shootin' time!" Sierra cheered.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.  
"Hey Sierra, can we have a turn too?" Autumn asked.  
"Alright." Sierra sighed "Sing it Star?" [Again we don't own!-Otaku Lord]  
"Do you even have to ask?" Autumn grinned.  
"What's 'Sing it Star'?" Amu asked.  
"It's a singing game. And Autumn is an AMAZING singer." Sierra replied.  
"That's an exaggeration Sierra." Autumn said bashfully.  
"I'll be the judge of that." I said "I can tell you if that's exaggeration."  
"If you insist..." she said hesitantly "'Beautiful Wish', Sierra."  
"Kay." Sierra handed Autumn a mic, and selected a song.

* * *

[This song belongs to Mermaid Melody. These are the english lyrics.]  
I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle  
I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Someday, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep

Na, nanana nana na nana nanaaa.  
Na na nanana nana na nana nanaaaa.  
Na, nanana nana na nana nanaaa.  
Na na nanana nana na nana nanaaaa.

* * *

Everyone was mesmerized. Autumn really did have an amazing voice, and her movements were in sync with the character in the music video.  
"That was..." Amu tried to find a word to describe Autumn's song "beautiful."  
"Yeah." everyone agreed.  
"Sierra wasn't exaggerating." I said.  
"You think so?" Autumn asked meekly.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
We ended up sitting on the floor and talking.  
"So Sierra-tan," Yaya giggled "do you have a crush on Nagi?"  
"It's Siagi." Autumn sang "And Nagi asked me if Sierra liked anyone. Right Kukai?"  
"I'm staying out of this." I replied.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Autumn-chan." Fujisaki said calmly.  
"Aww! You're both denying your feelings, it's so cute!"  
"You're not one to talk Autumn." Sierra said smugly "You denied your feelings for Kukai for three years."  
"I confessed. And you've had a crush on Nagi since we went to the amusement park."  
"Uhm-" Fujisaki started.  
"What?!" Sierra yelled.  
"Do you really have a crush on me?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well... I guess I kind of like you..."  
"CONFESSION!" the girls squealed in unison. They looked at Sierra "Your turn!"  
"What do want me to say?" Sierra asked, she cleared her throat and in a dramatic tone "Oh Purple! I've always loved you! Is that what you want?"  
"You just said you loved him." Utau pointed out.  
"I was acting. And I will not confess."  
"So you're admitting you like Fujisaki." I said.  
"Yeah, you proved you like him by saying you wouldn't confess." Autumn giggled.  
"I hate you."  
"I know, now confess."  
"You aren't going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine!" Sierra moaned "Purple I like you. Are you guys happy now?"  
"Yes!" everyone said happily.  
"Finally you two are together." Autumn said cheerfully. "Now, Jordan, Daichi, what happened between you two last night?"

* * *

Flashback [I like flashbacks.-Otaku lord](They're always amusing. Besides this one has sooo much fluff!-Nectar)  
Jordan's POV  
Kukai fell asleep with Autumn on his lap.  
"They're so cute! I wish I had a special someone like that." I said.  
"Who would it be?" Daichi asked me.  
"No one in particular."  
"Oh..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing. I just thought it might be cool if it were me."  
"Daichi..." I said "How would you feel, if I said it is you?"  
"I guess I'd be hap-" I kissed him on the cheek "py... What?"  
"Are you happy?" I giggled. Daichi grinned and hugged me.  
"You could say that."  
End Flashback

* * *

Kukai's POV  
"LOVE!" El screeched. "I SENSE LOVE!"  
"El, you always sense love..." Ran sweatdropped.  
"Because El is the angel of love!"  
"And the angel of being annoying." Ember pointed out.  
"You think so too?" Il asked.  
"All that talk about love is too mushy for me." Ember said, shivering.  
"Kindred spirits!" Il shouted.  
"Yay!"  
"But it's soooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute!" El shouted in protest.  
"Which is what makes it disgusting." Il said calmly  
"Now will you please shut up?" Ember asked. "Before I barf?"  
"FINE. BUT YOU WILL SUFFER." El threatened. Wow. She's scary.  
"Okay, moving on!" Autumn said, pretending that the entire exchange had never happened. "Now what?"  
"Don't know, don't care!" Sierra said cheerfully.  
"Well someone's in a good mood."  
"Shut up."  
"Oh you know that won't happen."  
"Yes it will. Now hush."  
"Oh you have soooooo got it coming."  
"You guys fight a lot, considering how close you are." Hinamori said.  
"We aren't fighting. It's just a friendly argument." Sierra replied, wagging her finger back and forth. Suddenly, all of the electricity went out. It was still pretty early, so light wasn't a problem, but... The room was DEFINITELY not as warm.  
"It's cold. I don't do cold." Autumn said, rubbing her arms.  
"Shall we go on a quest for lanterns and sweatshirts?" Sierra asked. She was shivering as well.  
"Yes please."  
"Yaya says, split into groups." Yaya said authoritatively. "Utau-chan, Autumn-tan and Kukai. Amu-chi, Tadase, and Rima-tan. And Yaya, Sierra-tan, and Nagi."  
"Why do I feel like we're supervisors...?" Utau asked.  
"We probably are." Mashiro sighed.  
"I think you three should stay here." Autumn said to Hinamori's group.  
"Why?" Hinamori asked.  
"Because none of you know your way around our house." Sierra replied "Even Kukai only knows where the living room, me and Autumn's room, the dining room, the bathroom, and the kitchen are. And can we get on with this? I'm freezing."  
"Let's go."  
Sierra's group went to find sweatshirts and blankets. Our group went to find lanterns and flashlights.  
"Where are the flashlights?" Utau asked.  
"In the basement."  
"That doesn't make sense." I said.  
"No it doesn't, but nothing in this house does." Autumn shrugged, then stopped short in front of a door. "You guys can wait here if you want."  
"Well I think I'll come with you. Unless you don't want me to." I said.  
"No, you can come." Autumn smiled. "Just watch the first-"  
I missed the first step and tripped down the next two steps. Autumn and Utau cringed.  
"Step..." Autumn giggled. I grinned.  
"That's not what I meant to do."  
"Don't trip down the rest of the stairs, and break your neck please."  
We walked down the stairs, and to the left.  
"It's a mess down here." I said, looking around.  
"Only mom knows where everything is. I only know where to flashlights are." she walked over to a large shelf, and pulled down a plastic bin. She handed me a few flashlights, and carried two lanterns herself.  
When we got back, everyone was putting on sweatshirts.  
"There you are." Sierra said "What took you so long?"  
"The basement stairs."  
"Ah. That explains it."  
"What are we going to do until the power comes back on?" Tadase asked.  
"We could watch movies." Autumn suggested.  
"There's no power." Mashiro pointed out. Sierra pulled something a little bigger than a laptop out from under the tv.  
"Portable dvd player." she grinned.  
"What movies do you have?" Utau asked.  
"Well there is this one movie, it's about a bunch of people that get trapped in a town full of radioactivity."  
"Scary movies aren't really my thin-"  
"I love that movie!" Autumn interrupted Hinamori's complaint.  
"Okay, then let's watch it!" I said, grinning. I for one, am a fan of scary movies.  
Autumn put the dvd in the player and sat down next to me. The opening sequence rolled, while everyone got settled. It started with four young adults wandering around a town on a cobblestone road. Soon the action started. They rode hours into a deserted town, got chased by a bear, lost their guide to a pack of wolves, and just basically got themselves picked off one by one. It was a really violent movie. I liked it. Hinamori, on the other hand, was traumatized.  
"Oops. Sorry Pinkie."  
The power abruptly turned back on.  
"The weather has cleared up." Mrs. Sorenson said.  
"I guess we should all head home then." Mashiro said.  
We gathered our stuff, and headed home.


	19. Chapter 18

Autumn: *blushing like crazy*

Sierra: Did you just read this chapter?

Autumn: Yeah.

Kukai: I just read it too.

Jordan, Ember, and Daichi: Nectardishidafimo doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Sierra: Also, Rate and review, because it makes us happy!

* * *

Chapter 9  
Autumn's POV  
Someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock, 8:14. Who would be up at this hour, let alone go to someones house? I threw on a gray t-shirt with paint splat designs on the front, and a pair of denim capris. I ran down stairs as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up mom and dad,. I looked through the peephole, and opened the door.  
"Kukai, come on in. I'm glad your injuries are looking better." I said, stepping aside to let Kukai past. I heard someone thunder down the stairs and into the foyer. It was mom.  
"Did I hear you say Kukai was here?" She asked excitedly. Sierra calmly walked out of the kitchen and dragged mom back in with her.  
"Bye!" She called.  
"Uhm... Okay. What can I do for you?" I asked Kukai.  
"Sorry for stopping by so early, but I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked nervous, and was he blushing? No it must be my imagination.  
"Okay." I shrugged. I walked past the stairs and the dining room. Then I opened the door to the living room. I walked in and sat on my favorite armchair. Kukai sat on the couch next to it.  
"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.  
"Well, I need advice. There's this girl I like. She told me she liked me and I told her I didn't know if I liked her back." he explained. I didn't like where this was going. He rejected me, so why did he come to me, of all people, for love advice?  
"I don't know what advice you want me to give you." I said.  
"I kind of lied to her. I told her I didn't know if I liked her, because I was nervous. I want to tell her how I feel, but I think she might hate me for rejecting her. What should I do?" Kukai finished. I looked at him and thought about his situation.  
"You're a moron." I said simply. He gaped at me.  
"What?"  
"You. Are. A. Moron." I grinned when I saw his expression "If you really like her, then you should tell her. You said she likes you so why not?"  
"Are you sure?" Kukai looked at me skeptically.  
"Yes. I'm sure, I'm sure."

Kukai's POV  
She doesn't realize I'm talking about her. Well here goes nothing.  
"Autumn."  
"Yes?" She looked over at me, and our eyes met. She quickly looked away. I took a deep breath.  
"Autumn, I really like you." Her eyes widened, and her face turned bright red.  
"Wha- But you said!" She was stuttering.  
"I told you didn't I? I said I lied, and told the girl I liked, I didn't know how I felt. Remember yesterday at the roller coaster?" I grinned. She said something under her breath, that I couldn't understand. "What?"  
"You're the only boy who hasn't run away from me." She whispered.  
"What do you mean?" She looked like she was going to cry.  
"All of my friends, when they saw my true personality or learned that Sierra was my sister, would get scared and stay away from me. I didn't mind, because I had Sierra, but now it feels like all of the sadness I should have felt back then, is flooding me now." she was crying now. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I got up and hugged her.  
"It's okay." I told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"I know. Thank you." She responded, curling up next to me. We sat there for a long time, until:  
"Awwwwww!" I heard Mrs. Sorenson squeal from the doorway.  
"Mom, shut up!" Sierra responded. Autumn looked up and rolled her eyes.  
"You guys are terrible spies!" She called.  
"Hey, you wouldn't have known I was here if someone hadn't made noise!"  
"Well you shouldn't have been here anyway." Autumn replied.  
"Anyway, does that mean that you guys are now "together"?" asked their mother.  
"Yes, mom. Yes it does." I heard Mrs. Sorenson and Sierra squealing.  
"We're throwing a party! What kind of pizza toppings should we get?" Autumn sighed and buried her face in the couch.  
"At least dad sleeps late on weekends, so we don't have to worry about him until at least one." She groaned.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"I'm going to call everyone. RIGHT. NOW." Mom squealed rushing to get the phone book.  
"So is it okay that I took the file, you and Utau threw away, out of the trash?"  
"Whatever." Autumn said through the couch.  
"Then... How about a real one?" I smirked, pulling out a digital camera.  
"Go away." she moaned, throwing a slipper at my head, and missing by only a centimeter. How did she know my head was there?  
"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on, I'll just go help Mom with calling everyone. However many people that is."  
I figured "everyone" was going to be a lot of people, but this is too much. Mom had already made a list of who could come and who couldn't. She was all over the kitchen making cakes and snacks.  
"Woah, how many people did you invite?" I asked, looking at the mess hall we call a kitchen.  
"Only 57 of the people I invited are coming. Though depending on their schedules, there might be ten more coming." She replied, pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.  
"Dear god, mom!" I yelled. Autumn came tripping out of the living room, and barreled towards me.  
"What happened, did Mom set all the cooking appliances on fire again?!" She gasped when she saw what I was yelling about. Mom had plates of cookies, candy, chips, veggies, and cheese prepared already. There was also the matter of the three layer cake she was icing. It was green and orange, not surprising, and had a wedding topper. Autumn blushed redder than a boiled lobster drenched in ketchup. Kukai came up behind her, and saw it too. He walked over and plucked it from the top layer of the cake.  
"Awwwww. Why'd you do that?" Mom pouted.  
"Because we aren't getting married." Autumn said. "seriously, mom."  
"But he's practically my son-in-law!" She whined.  
"We've only been dating for about an hour, Mrs. Sorenson." Kukai pointed out.  
"Less." corrected Autumn.  
"Details, details. Let's get you dressed up!" I said dragging Autumn away from the disaster area, and towards our room.  
15 minutes later, Autumn and I came out. She was wearing an orange and green striped skirt, and a blue ¾ sleeve shirt. She looked AMAZING. Best work of art I have ever put together.  
"Now let's go do your makeup." I said.  
"Oh no! I'm letting you get away with the outfit, but I'm drawing the line at makeup!" Autumn squirmed, but I was determined to make her look like a princess for Kukai.  
"Just lipgloss, then?"  
"FINE!" She said exasperatedly. I dragged her to the bathroom and broke into Mom's makeup kit. I pulled out her "Pucker" Lemon-Limeade lip gloss, and carefully rolled it on.  
"I'm sparkly. Like in those teen vampire novels." She sighed.  
"Real vampires don't sparkle." I replied "Now go show Kukai."  
"You just loove taking me out of my comfort zone. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, pretty much!" I shoved Autumn out the door, dragged her down the stairs, and deposited her in front of Kukai. "Doesn't she look pretty?" I asked.  
"Yeah...Are you wearing lip gloss?" He responded.  
"Yes. Sierra made me." She answered. The doorbell rang.  
"I'm going to go answer the door! See y'all later!" I cheered, skipping out of the room.

* * *

Nagi's POV  
I have no idea why, but all of the guardians were invited to a party at Sierra-chan and Autumn-chan's house by a really excited sounding lady. I arrived with Utau-chan, Amu-chan, and Hotori-kun. When Amu-chan reached out and rang the doorbell, It opened almost immediately.  
Well, that was unexpected. On the other side of the door, the entire room was decked out in green and orange streamers.  
"So, why are we here?" Utau asked.  
"Oh, mom decided to throw a party and she said she was inviting everyone. Everyone comes up to almost 70 people." Sierra-chan answered.  
"Sierra! Don't stand there with the door open!" I heard Autumn-chan yell from inside.  
"Oh, you just think you'll get more bug bites!"  
"Yes I do. Now close the door!" Autumn-chan came around the corner. "See? You made our friends wait outside. Although that's probably better than inviting them in, considering."  
"So, why is your mom throwing a party?" asked Amu-chan.  
"I'm not sure I'm authorized to answer that question." Sierra-chan responded. "Anyway, you might as well come in, so little miss bug-food doesn't get bitten any more than necessary."  
"I give up!" Autumn-chan stomped away.  
"You should come in before she loses it." Sierra-chan motioned us inside.  
"Why is there orange and green everywhere?" Ran asked.  
"That's because-"  
"MOM!" Autumn-chan screamed from the kitchen "WHY DID YOU PUT THE WEDDING TOPPER BACK ON THE CAKE?!"  
"And she lost it." Sierra-chan sighed, shaking her head. She lead us to the kitchen, but stopped us before we could go in. Autumn-chan was dragging a chair towards a large three layer cake. It was topped with a small wedding topper, and little white flowers.  
"Autumn calm down..." someone said from further inside the room. I leaned over and saw Souma-kun standing on the far side of the kitchen.  
"She put it back on, even though I told her not to." she whined pulling it off.  
"Well she obviously didn't listen." Utau said. "So, why is it there? And why were you here beforehand again, Kukai?"  
"Oh. Um..." Kukai looked around, obviously looking for a suitable answer that wouldn't get him murdered.  
"It's because Kukai and Autumn are D-a-t-i-n-g!" squealed Mrs. Sorenson, the scary lady from the other day, sailing into the room. "Autumn, why did you take off the topper? It's was ADORABLE!"  
"Because we aren't getting married!" Autumn-chan yelled. "That's the fourth time already."  
"What did your mom mean when she said you're dating?" Utau-chan glared at them.

* * *

Autumn's POV  
"Uhm..." I said, looking at Sierra for help. She shrugged. I sighed and pointed to Sierra "When I die, give all of my socks to Billy Bob and everything else is yours." I said to her. Mom looked at all of us then focused her attention on Utau.  
"Are you jealous?" She asked Utau.  
"No!" Utau stammered "I'm just mad he didn't tell me."  
"He couldn't." Jordan said, floating up to Utau.  
"Why not?" Il snarked.  
"Because because they've only been together since about 9:30 this morning." Ember finished.  
"It's true!" Daichi said joining Ember and Jordan.  
"Fine." growled Utau. All of the shugo chara floated off to some empty corner of the attic to play, and Mom ushered us to the living room.

* * *

Jordan's POV  
"So?" asked Ran.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, it's traditional that when two humans with shugo chara get together... So do the shugo chara!" explained El. "So, are you two...?"  
"No! nothing like that!" protested Daichi. I blushed.  
"Then what about Ember-desu?" Suu asked.  
"Boys are only good for servants, and furniture." She said bluntly.  
"Ember isn't even Autumn's chara." Rhythm pointed out.  
"They're just as close as Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan, so Suu made a small mistake." Dia said.

* * *

Kukai's POV  
Yaya, Mashiro, and Ikuto showed up a little after the incident in the kitchen, and now Yaya and Mashiro are interrogating us.  
"Tell us what happened?!" Yaya said banging on the coffee table.  
"We already told you. I confessed, he confessed, and that's it." Autumn sighed.  
"Hey you guys cuddled too." Sierra said,  
"Yes, how could I forget cuddling with my couch." Autumn said sardonically, patting the arm rest.  
"...you're mean. Ruining everyone's fun." Sierra grumbled.  
"I'm still happy!" Yaya said, glomping Autumn. "Yay!"  
"I cannot believe we're having a party for this." Ikuto groaned.  
"Oh, is the pretty kitty bored?" I'll be right back." Sierra walked out.  
"Pretty Kitty?"  
"You've been downgraded." Autumn explained. "General Jerkwad to Pretty Kitty."  
"Why?"  
"Because almost everybody hates your guts." Sierra said reappearing. She was holding a dead fish by it's tail, which was hanging loosely by his side. "Now. Guess what?"  
"You're giving us fish?" Yoru asked excitedly.  
"Not exactly." Sierra walked over to Ikuto and slapped him upside the head with the dead fish. I think it was a rainbow trout or something like that.  
"That was Small. Medium is a shovel, and large is a big book about greek mythology." explained Autumn.  
"Deal with it." Mashiro instructed Ikuto, who was still shuddering from the fish. Everyone laughed and ate cookies until much later in the day, and soon it was time to say good bye. Everyone said goodbye, and I was the last one to leave. On the doorstep, Autumn stopped me and gave me a hug.  
"See you, Autumn."  
"Bye, Kukai."


	20. Chapter 19

**Nectar: First of all. we are sososo****_so_****Sorry we didn't update sooner.**

**Otaku-Lord: We kind of got stuck.**

**Sierra: You guys SHOULD be sorry! Do you know how long we had to wait for this?**

**Nectar not... really... at least it's a substantial chapter!**

**Siera: Why you-**

**Tadasparkle: Anyway, Nectardishidafimo does not own Shugo Chara or any cheesecake whatsoever.**

**Nectar: Which sucks. The cheesecake, I mean. If I owned Shugo Chara, it'd be a mess.**

* * *

Nagi's POV [Siagi tiiiime!] (Autumn, I hate you.)  
"It's fine if you go off to see what you want, but make sure to stay in groups." Nikaido Sensei told us "Everyone has to meet back here in two hours for lunch. Now go enjoy our field trip to the zoo."  
"Penguins!" Sierra-chan exclaimed "Penguins! I need to see the penguins!"  
"Sierra-chan you're acting like Yaya-chan..." I sweatdropped. She glared at me.  
"Yaya doesn't act like that anymore!" Yaya-chan whined.  
"You guys..." Autumn-chan sighed. Then she looked at me "Hey Nagi, why don't you take Sierra to go see the penguins?"(Betrayed by my own sister!)[Shushup.]  
"Yeah! And Amu-chi and Tadase can go see the elephants!" Yaya-chan cheered.  
"Nikaidou Sensei said we have to stay in groups." Amu-chan pointed out.  
"It's more than one person, so it's a group." Rima-chan countered.  
"Well what about you, Yaya, and Autumn?"  
"We're going to see the pandas and the sea otters." Autumn-chan replied.  
"It's fine with me." Hotori-kun said.  
"But what if we get mugged? Or kidnapped?!" Rima-chan gasped.  
"If we get mugged, I'll beat them up. If we get kidnapped and locked in a room, I'll kick the door down, then beat them up." Autumn-chan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Well that's reassuring." Rima-chan said, trying to look convinced. "Let's go, then."  
We split up, and Sierra-chan and I headed towards the penguins.  
"Aww, they're so cute!" Sierra-chan squealed(That's right, I can squeal.)[Sierra, stop interrupting the story.](Yes, Autumn. I'll go plot my revenge now), leaning over the edge of the penguin enclosure.  
"Well penguins are supposed to be cute, aren't they?" I asked. Then suddenly Sierra-chan turned towards me.  
"Can I ask you for a favor?"  
"I guess?"  
"Can you go distract that guard? I'm going to steal a penguin. Camo needs company, he doesn't get along with Billy Bob."  
"You want me to help you steal a penguin."  
"Yeah, pretty much!" she said cheerfully.  
"No way. You wouldn't be able to hide it for the rest of the day. We can come back later." Hopefully she'll have forgotten about it by then.  
"Okay..."

* * *

Amu's POV  
Tadase-kun and I walked around the elephant enclosure.  
"They're so big!" I exclaimed.  
"You're having fun." Tadase-kun smiled at me.  
"N-not really." I said crossing my arms.  
"Oh..okay." He said, not looking quite as pleased.  
"W-well... I guess it's not too bad."  
"Oh, I'm glad!"  
"Right." I smiled. Tadase-kun is so sweet! Suddenly, I heard screaming. Oh, great. Just great.  
"Let's go find them and see what they did." I sighed.(Well, so much for a moment.) {WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NARRATION, SIERRA?}(Nothing, dear, you can continue.) We ended next to the walrus enclosure, where Rima, Yaya, and Autumn were all character transformed and standing in front of an also character transformed...you guessed it, Snakebait and Mimi. Nagi and Sierra arrived at the same time as us.  
"Okay, what the heck did you f-" Autumn clapped a hand over Sierra's mouth "umphufoodishim?"  
"It doesn't matter, we're busy fighting them." Autumn said. I don't think I even want to know what Sierra tried to say.  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" Snakebite said.  
"That's what they always say." Autumn said boredly.  
"X-eggs, attack." Mimi said in a flat voice. "Formation b." Formation b? Suddenly, the eggs vanished and Yaya pitched forward.  
"Hey!" she looked behind her. She had been shoved by a disc of rotating x-eggs.  
"Tightrope dancer!" Rima called. Two ropes lashed out and Mimi and Snakebait stumbled back, tripped, and both fell into the walrus enclosure. Without anyone giving them directions, the x-eggs stopped rotating and floated to the ground.  
"Blazing Sun-Strike!" Autumn shouted. The eggs were engulfed in yellow light and they all floated back to their owners.  
"Get the heck off me you damn walrus!" I heard Snakebait yell. We all looked over the railing,and saw him trying to keep a really big walrus from drowning him.  
"Aww, it likes you!" Autumn snickered "It has really bad taste."  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted angrily. We shrugged and walked back to the place we were going to eat lunch.  
"I want a penguin named Solomon." Sierra said, as we were walking.  
"You want a penguin, huh?" Autumn replied "I can't help you there."  
"But Camo is LONELY! Pleeease?"  
"Fine, but I'm not helping!"  
"Yay! Okay, lunch time!"  
"Whatever." We started walking towards the pavillion Nikaidou had instructed everyone to meet at for lunch.  
"What does everyone have for lunch?" Yaya asked.  
"Onigiri!" Sierra exclaimed.  
"Apparently, I have sushi." Autumn shrugged.  
"Apparently?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Sierra and I take turns making lunch."  
"Yaya's surprised the scary lady doesn't make you lunch." Yaya giggled.  
We ate lunch, and then Sierra insisted that Nagi take her to see the penguins one more time before we left.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
After lunch, Nikaidou announced we would be leaving in 20 minutes. I tugged on Purple's sleeve.  
"Hey, you still need to help me liberate a penguin." I told him. He winced. Ha, I bet he thought I'd forgotten about that. You WISH, Purple. Mind like a (Somewhat rusty on some topics) steel trap, here!  
"Okay." he sighed. I dragged him all the way to the penguin enclosure and sent him to go ask a security guard about the opening/closing schedule of the zoo. While he did that, I tempted a penguin over with some fish I'd picked up that had fallen out of Autumn's lunch. One EXTREMELY cute penguin waddled over to me and snapped at the fish. I held it up a little higher and when he reached for it, I picked him up. Fortunately, the guard wasn't watching, so I slipped the newly christened 'Solomon' into my backpack. Okay, penguin officially liberated. I went and got Purple and we went back to the school bus. Soon everyone went back to school, and Autumn and I proceeded like it was a regular school day. When we went home, I introduced Solomon and Autumn.  
"You named the penguin Solomon." Autumn said blankly.  
"Well...yeah. What would you have named it?"  
"I wouldn't. I wouldn't have stolen a penguin in the first place!"  
"YAY!" I heard mom squeal "KUKAI! WAIT, WHO ARE YOU FOUR?"  
Autumn and I walked to the door, and I shoved Solomon into Kukai's face.  
"Purple and I stole a penguin! Isn't he cute? I named him Solomon." Kukai sweatdropped.  
"Uhh, sure..." he said, pushing Solomon off of his face.  
"So, who are you large boys that are accompanying my darling son-in-law?" Mom questioned, glaring at Kukai's brothers.  
"Mrs. Sorenson, these are my older brothers. Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento."  
"Oh you're Kukai's brothers? Please come in!" Mom replied, smiling "And Kukai, I've told you before, call me Mom."  
"We told him he didn't have to do anything weird, Mom." I said.  
"How is him calling me Mom weird? Anyways, Dear! Come down here, and meet Kukai's brothers!"  
Dad came into the foyer.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Autumn and Sierra's dad." Dad said shaking their hands. Then we heard screeching from the back of the house.  
"Mom." Autumn said steadily "Did you remember to feed Camo?"  
"Oops..." Mom laughed nervously.  
"We'll be right back." I said, before running to the pet room with Autumn.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

Autumn's POV  
Sierra and I walked into the living room, and sat down. We had managed to calm Camo down enough that I got away with only a two inch scratch on my forearm. It wasn't very deep, but Unkai and Rento started fussing over me immediately.  
"Autumn-chan what happened? Are you okay?!" Unkai asked urgently.  
"I'm fine. Camo gets upset if we don't feed him when it's three o'clock." I explained. "In fact I'm surprised he calmed down so fast."  
"It's because of Solomon! I told you Camo needed a friend!" Sierra said matter-of-factly.  
"You still shouldn't have stolen it."  
"My daughter... stole a penguin...?" Mom asked. Dang it! This won't end well. "I'M SO PROUD! How did you pull it off?"  
"I had Purple distract the security guard and tempted Solomon over with a piece of fish."  
"BRILLIANT!"  
Kukai sighed, and his brothers looked from Mom and Sierra, to me.  
"This is your mom?" Shuusui asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes." I replied.  
"Hey! What do you mean unfortunately?" Mom demanded.  
"You weren't joking when you said she was insane." Kaidou said boredly.  
"He- Well actually, I can't argue with that. So anyways, why did you stop by Kukai?"  
"They wanted to meet you." Kukai replied.  
"Is that right?" Dad asked.  
"Yes. We wanted to meet our little sister-in-law's family!" Rento said cheerfully.  
"Oh my gosh...You think they're getting married too?" Mom asked.  
"Definitely!" Unkai said. "They're meant for each other!"  
"YAY! Let's go plan their wedding!" She grabbed Shuusui's arm and dragged him out of the room. The others trailed along after them.  
"They'll get along just fine." I sighed.  
"Kukai," Sierra grinned "you could have just told them how to get here. What's your ulterior motive for coming with them?"  
"I'm here to make sure they behave." Kukai replied. Sierra pouted.  
"Aww. I was hoping it was because you wanted to ask Autumn out..."  
"Nope. I need to make sure my brothers don't wreck your house."  
"How about I'll babysit your brothers and you and Autumn go on a date?" Sierra Nee-chan suggested.  
"Are you sure you can handle them, and mom?" I asked.  
"Oh yes."  
"Then let's go."


	21. Random Siagi short (DON'T JUDGE ME!)

**Nectar: I blame standardized testing and my stupid brain.**

**Sierra: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Autumn: It's your own fault.**

**Sierra: In what way?**

**Lulu: *Breaks in* Because it's always your fault.**

**Ember: wait, who're you?**

**Lulu: a friend from before these two moved. Anyway, Nectar and Otakulord had help with this from their dearest friend Layla1315.**

**Layla: Who doesn't own Shugo chara either.**

* * *

Nagi's POV  
"Oh my Gosh, this is hilarious." Autumn-chan giggled. We were all sitting in the living room at her and Sierra-chan's house, except for Sierra-chan, who was upstairs "Sierra would love this. Can you go get her, Nagi?"  
"Sure, I guess." I went upstairs to Autumn-chan and Sierra-chan's room. I opened the door and saw Sierra-chan. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop in front of her and...crying?  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. She looked up slowly, and I swear I have never been more scared in my entire life.  
"I AM NOT CRYING." She shouted at me.  
"You kinda are." I said, walking over and sitting next to her.  
"Nu-uh." she said, looking away. And then Rhythm (STUPID RHYTHM!) {Calm down, Sierra-chan.} Character changed. I leaned over.  
"Purple, what are you..."  
Rhythm made me kiss Sierra-chan. I'm going to kill him. She punched me in the face and stormed downstairs.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
And that is the point when I ran away and hid in a closet. Unlike Autumn, who reacts with anger, I usually end up reacting to anything out of the ordinary with a combination of pure violence and fear, mixed with panic. About 10 minutes later I heard footsteps, so I looked out the door and saw Pigtails.  
"Oh good, I could use a teddy bear right about now,." I murmured to myself. "Pigtails."  
"Sierra-tan?" she asked, turning around.  
"Over here, in the closet. Wow, that sounded weird." Pigtails came over and looked at me.  
"Sierra-tan, what's wrong? Nagi said you were in a bad mood."  
"It's not important. But I could use a teddy bear, can I have a hug?"  
"Sure." Pigtails said. Good Pigtails. I used her as a teddybear, and then we left the closet to go join the others.  
"Where were you?" Autumn asked me.  
"Sitting in a closet." I deadpanned.  
"I see." she grinned, looking at Purple. Grrrrrrrr.  
"Did you tell them?"  
"Rhythm did..." he mumbled.  
"Why you...!" I growled, grabbing Rhythm "You make him kiss me! Then you go blab it to everyone?! What is wrong with you?!"  
"So Rhythm wasn't lying..." Everyone grinned.  
"Awwww! Sierra had her first kiss!" Autumn squeed.  
"NU-UH!"  
"Yes."  
"No it wasn't-just shut up!"  
"You know that's not going to happen."  
"I have to ask, though, why were you hiding in a closet?" Utau asked.  
"Because it's a habit, and I don't have the keys to the panic room." I replied. "Whenever something particularly traumatic happens, I sit in a closet until either I think there's a chance everyone involved has forgotten or someone not involved comes and gets me."  
"Hey Sierra, you're blushing." Autumn pointed out in a teasing voice.  
"Why are you so embarrassed?" Rhythm asked. "Didja enjoy it?"  
"The only thing I would enjoy is your DEATH." I responded.  
"Oh-kay, someone may not be in a good mood today." He said, raising his hands in mock-surrender.  
"Shut UP, will you?"  
"Pfft, no."  
"Yes. Shutup."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR FACE!"  
"Both of you, shut up." Autumn interrupted.  
"Or- or Yaya will hit you with a pillow!" Pigtails threatened.  
"Oooh. violence." I commented, grinning.  
"Fine, we'll be quiet." Rhythm said.


	22. Physical descriptions of our

Hey, allofyas!

To those of you who thought this was going to be an update, I apologize profusely. Neither Otaku lord nor I have been doing much writing lately.

So, since Sandy *cough cough* Jerkwad. *cough cough* Screwed everything up, I've spent a lot of time listening to music and thinking... And I realized something.

YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT AUTUMN AND SIERRA LOOK LIKE, DO YOU?

Now, this is a problem. So, They shall be described!

Autumn first. So, Autumn has Superlong blonde hair that she usually keeps in a high ponytail. She also has blue eyes and is maybe... um, five feet tall? She also has long nails and likes to sleep late. Just in general, Autumn is super pretty and charismatic, so lots of people want to be her friend and will look to her as a leader.

Sierra Next: So, long lightish brown hair that is usually left loose or in a ponytail. She has light blue eyes and her skin is a few shades darker than Autumn's, but not significantly. She is five feet two inches. Same with the long nails, but her nails aren't as long as Autumn's. She uses them more (Clawing people) and can make it through the day with five hours of sleep(r three and a half, depending on how long she's put off a project), still as bouncy as Pigtails.


	23. I'm so sorry

OH MY GOD...

I am so sorry, you guys.

Our story is officially on Hiatus, because I'm a lazy bum and Annie's computer is...weird.

Anyway, My most sincerestest apologies.

Please don't hate me for more than a few hours...


	24. Chapter 20

**Autumn: sorry about that...**

**Sierra: Just... sorry. Please forgive us. There's been computer trouble,**

**Autumn: and we live two hours away from each other.**

**Sierra: anyway, yesterday we decided that we NEED to continue. Try not to hate us forever?**

**Pigtails: anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Goldilocks: They don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 20  
Ten minutes later, at the park.  
Autumn's POV  
"Hey, look. They finished building the fountain." I said, pointing to the new fountain in the center of the park.  
"Looks like it. And they put in benches too." Kukai agreed.  
We walked over to the fountain and sat down.  
I shivered, even though it was only early Autumn, (Hee hee.)[Shut up Sierra.] it was still pretty cold. Kukai wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer, so that my head was resting on his shoulder.  
"You were cold right?" he asked me.  
"Yeah..." I blushed.

* * *

Sierra's POV  
"Aww, those two are soo cute!" I whisper-squealed to the bozo brothers brigade. Ooh, that has a nice ring to it. I'll keep that.  
"I'm so jealous..." Shuusui whispered, eyes fixed on Autumn.  
"Don't be a perv." Mom said calmly, smacking the back of his head with a crisply folded fan that she'd managed to stuff in a pocket.  
"Yaya wants to put pictures of Kukai and Autumn-tan in her room." Yaya whispered happily. We all looked at her.  
"When did you get here?" Unkai asked.  
"Yaya got here just now, and wants to be of assistance, Sierra-tan, Sir." Yaya said seriously, saluting.  
"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE, LITTLE SISTER!" I heard Kyle's voice bellow.  
"WHA- I can't move?!" Kukai exclaimed.  
"Damn it Mimi!" Autumn growled.  
"Pigtails, can you keep my mom and the bozo brothers brigade quiet?"  
"Yessir!"  
Autumn glanced over to the bushes we were hiding behind.  
"Formation B: Jocelyn takedown would be helpful right now." she said angrily.  
"What are you talking about? Well it doesn't matter anyways. Without anyone to save you, you're mine." Kyle grinned. No one to save them, huh? I don't think so.  
"Part one! Surprise the opponent!" I said, running out from behind the bush, and tackling Mimi to the ground. She lost her grip on Autumn and Kukai.  
"Part two. Take the opportunity when the opponent is distracted." Autumn said, jumping up.  
She looked at Snakebait, and a deadly aura surrounded her.  
"What makes you think you can just barge in and interrupt my date?" She growled.  
"I already told you, you're too young to have a boyfriend!" He said, walking over to her.  
Then they started wrestling.  
"And I told you, that it's not your decision, jerkface!" Autumn replied biting his ear.  
"Yes it is!" He yelled, and grabbed Autumn's hair. (I should point out she had her hair in pigtails today, and you NEVER grab a girl's pigtails. Once a girl grabbed my pigtail and I punched her in the face.- Nectar) She let go of Snakebait, and stood up slowly. Kukai walked quickly around to the other side of the bench.  
"What's going on?" Kaidou asked.  
"Us girls are very protective of our pigtails." Mom replied.  
Autumn walked over to her bag, and pulled out one of my steel toed boots. She put it on, walked back over to Kyle, and kicked him hard in the crotch. I snickered, while he doubled over in pain.  
"I'll... remember this..." He gasped, pulling Mimi out from under me, and hobbling away.  
Autumn put her sneaker back on, then she turned to us and smiled.  
"Shall we head back?" she asked. We all nodded.  
"What the heck just happened. Autumn, wasn't that Snakebait?" Mom asked.  
"Yes. Yes it was." Autumn replied, then she paused. "... I want cake."  
"But they just tried to atta-" Shuusui started, but was interrupted by Autumn yelling at them.  
"I need cake! Cake I say!" she yelled, then she crossed her arms, and puffed her cheeks out.  
"We should get her cake. She's tired, and she's a little... unpredictable, when she's tired." Mom said, bouncing up and down. Great. Now mom is happy that she gets to cook for people.  
"Can Yaya have cake too?!" Yaya asked, giving mom puppy-dog eyes.  
"Of course sweetie!"  
And, as always, everyone goes home and eats cake. I wonder if mom suspects something, though...


End file.
